Cook for me
by Eris90
Summary: Sanji est chef pour un grand restaurant gastronomique. Alors que sa vie n'est pas toujours parfaite, l'arrivée d'un nouveau patron pourrait bien modifier la donne.
1. Chapter 1

Manga : One Piece

Rating : M

Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas !

Note : Voici une nouvelle histoire qui commençait à me trotter dans le crâne ! J'ai déjà un autre projet mais je ressentais le besoin de commencer à mettre celui-ci en place !

J'espère que vous trouverez du plaisir à lire cette histoire !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Il y avait des journées comme ça où on aurait juste envie de foutre un coup de tête aux responsabilités et retourner se coucher en envoyant chier le monde.

C'est plus ou moins l'état d'esprit dans lequel Sanji se trouvait, et il n'était même pas encore midi.

La journée avait commencé sur les chapeaux de roue quand le réveil de Zoro avait sonné à quatre heure du matin et que, comme chaque matin, ce dernier avait fait le plus de bruit possible, allumant la lumière, et balançant son pyjama à travers la pièce sans même un égard pour le sommeil du blond.

Il en avait résulté donc un énième coup de gueule _très_ matinal qui avait eu le mérite de réveiller complètement Sanji qui avait donc passé deux heures à ruminer tandis que l'autre était parti faire son jogging matinal.

Après cela, alors qu'il allait partir au travail, il avait été dérangé par deux hurluberlus à sa porte qui venaient prêcher la parole du grand Dieu Ener, ou une connerie du genre et lui avait tout bonnement tenu la jambe pendant une demi heure.

Il avait donc raté le tram et était arrivé en retard au restaurant, ce qu'il ne supportait pas.

Cela faisait un peu plus de cinq ans maintenant qu'il était chef dans un prestigieux restaurant de la ville, et même s'il devait reconnaître que leur patron était plutôt souple, il s'infligeait lui-même un mode de vie irréprochable.

« Bonjour Sanji-kun ! »

Il fût accueilli chaleureusement par Nami et Vivi, les chefs de salle, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir mal à l'aise en raison de son retard.

« Bonjour mes beautés ! Vous êtes vraiment sublimes ce matin ! Je suis désolé d'arriver si tard et de ne pas avoir pu vous accueillir avec un croissant et un chocolat chaud ! »

« Ne t'inquiète pas. » Nami l'arrêta rapidement. « Il n'y aura pas de service ce midi. Rayleigh est passé rapidement tout à l'heure pour nous prévenir de ça. Il a aussi annoncé qu'il voulait nous voir à onze heure dans son bureau. ».

Sanji fut surpris de la nouvelle mais n'en dit rien. Il voyait bien que ses amies semblaient elles-même soucieuses et il ne voulait pas les inquiéter davantage.

« Ah, très bien ! Dans ce cas je vais en profiter pour aller nettoyer un peu la cuisine ! Vous savez si Usopp est déjà arrivé ? »

« Il y a tout juste dix minutes oui ! Bon courage alors ! »

Sanji leur adressa un dernier sourire et traversa la salle du restaurant pour se diriger vers son royaume.

Il avait eu la chance de trouver cette place de chef pratiquement à sa sortie de sa formation. À l'époque, il terminait juste un stage avec Zeff, un grand cuisinier de la ville, quand celui-ci l'a mis en contact avec un ami qui venait juste de reprendre l'un des restaurants les plus chics du pays.

Rayleigh cherchait alors un cuisinier et avait tout de suite donné sa chance à Sanji. C'est grâce à lui qu'il avait pu tout de suite faire ses preuves et depuis, il n'avait jamais quitté l'affaire.

Au fut et à mesure, l'équipe s'était formée. Il avait été ensuite rejoint par Usopp comme second et avait tout de suite forgé de solides liens d'amitié avec celui-ci.

Le brun avait un caractère apaisant et avait toujours sût se montrer à l'écoute du blond. Bien qu'il ne l'égale pas en cuisine, il apportait surtout son aide pour les tâches ménagères. En effet, bien que cette tâche ne soit normalement confiée à Luffy, un jeune homme d'à peine 23 ans, le duo avait vite compris que sa présence vers les fourneaux était une vraie calamité. Il ne savais pas tenir un balais sans casser dix assiettes, et même pour une tâche aussi simple que de laver les couverts, il avait un jour réussi à mettre le feu à un torchon de vaisselle. Il semblait d'ailleurs par ailleurs intéressé par les assiettes qui sortaient de la cuisine que par celles qui lui revenaient, sales, et plus d'une fois il avait été surpris à chiper une pomme de terre au milieu du service.

Il avait donc été conclu d'un commun accord entre tous les employés que Luffy ne toucherait plus à rien, ne mettrait plus les pieds dans la cuisine et se contenterait du rôle de standardiste pour prendre les réservations.

La lassitude de Sanji ne fit donc que d'augmenter d'un cran lorsque la première chose qu'il vit en entrant dans la cuisine fut Luffy, une louche dans une main, en pleine bataille d'eau contre un Usopp qui semblait désespérément chercher un endroit où se cacher parmi les casseroles.

Ils avaient déjà de l'eau pratiquement jusqu'aux mollets et des légumes flottaient un peu partout.

Pour un cuisinier, cela ressemblait à un véritable champ de bataille. Pour Sanji, c'était tout bonnement la vision de l'enfer.

« Est-ce que l'un de vous deux, bande de CRETINS, peut me dire qu'est ce que c'est que se bordel ».

Usopp, à la vue de son ami, commença à sortir de sa cachette de fortune. Mais à la vue du regard courroucé du jeune homme, il ne pu sortir que des petits marmonnements.

« Bien, tu pourrais au moins me dire ce que fout l'autre calamité dans MA cuisine ? »

« J'étais juste venu lui demander le plat du jour ! » s'insurgea Luffy, toujours sa louche à la main et la pointant d'un air conquérant vers Sanji.

« C'est vrai... Et puis, je ne sais pas...Quelque chose a dérapé »

« Bien » Sanji tentait de reprendre son calme. « Eh bien tu vas me faire le plaisir de nettoyer tout ça avant que Rayleigh n'arrive et ne nous foute tous à la porte ». Il se tourna vers Luffy qui avait déjà commencé à prendre une éponge en main « Pas toi débile ! Tu vas gentiment dégager d'ici et aller te faire oublier dans un coin du restaurant avant de détruire complètement l'entreprise ! »

Le brun ne se fit pas prier et passa en courant à côté de lui pour retourner en salle, les vêtements encore à moitié trempés.

Une minute plus tard, on pouvait déjà entendre Nami hurler sur le brun, mais Sanji était trop occupé à tenter de sauver un maximum d'aliments qui traînaient un peu partout dans la pièce.

« Au fait » demanda Usopp pour briser le silence. « Nami t'as dit pour tout à l'heure ? A ton avis, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Le blond était toujours agacé mais il n'arrivait pas vraiment à ignorer son ami.

« Aucune idée. Le patron avait l'air soucieux ces derniers temps, alors j'espère juste que c'est pas trop grave. Mais bon, je suppose qu'il ne se serait pas amusé à faire durer ainsi le suspense s'il avait voulu tous nous renvoyer ».

« Arrête des dire des choses comme ça ! J'ai un loyer à payer moi... Si jamais je me retrouve sans boulot et loupe une mensualité, tu peux être sûr que je serai foutu à la porte immédiatement ! »

« Alors commence par arrêter de saccager la cuisine avec Luffy, sinon ça va finir par arriver ! »

Le brun marmonna et repris son travail, en silence cette fois.

Au bout d'une heure et demi, ils avaient enfin réussi à éponger toute l'eau qui était par terre, ranger tous les aliments encore consommables et remis les ustensiles à leur place respective.

Sanji venait à peine de terminer quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Nami.

« Les garçons, c'est l'heure d'aller voir le patron. »

La rousse arrivait généralement à garder son calme, mais elle avait rongé les ongles de sa main et tapotait nerveusement du pied. Il était évidant que la peur d'être renvoyer n'avait pas qu'effleuré l'esprit d'Usopp.

C'est donc en silence qu'ils se rendirent tous à l'étage du bâtiment où se trouvait les bureaux.

Ils entrèrent ensembles dans celui de Rayleigh et remarquèrent qu'ils étaient les derniers.

Franky et Robin, respectivement Barman et sommelière du restaurant étaient assis et paraissaient plutôt calmes. Ils ne travaillaient généralement que le soir et avait dû être appelé exceptionnellement pour cette « réunion ». Cela ne rassura pas Sanji, mais il s'empêcha malgré tout d'imaginer le pire.

Il entra à la suite de Nami et tous se serrèrent en rond autour du seul bureau de la pièce. Derrière celui-ci, le vieil homme était déjà assis et semblait visiblement attendre pour commencer.

Il régna pendant ce qui paru être une éternité au blond un silence pesant pendant lequel son patron se contentait de passer son regard sur chacun des employés.

Finalement, il pris une inspiration et afficha un sourire triste.

« Bonjour à tous, désolé de vous avoir fait venir ici. Cela fait maintenant cinq ans que l'on travaille tous ensemble. Vous êtes presque comme des enfants pour moi et cela a été de superbes années pour moi ».

« JE LE SAVAIS » Usopp se tenait la tête dans les mains « On est viré c'est ça ? Comme ça, sans rien ? »

Sanji lui donna un coup sur le crâne. « Ferme-là abruti ! Il a encore rien dit ».

Rayleigh remercia silencieusement le blond avant de reprendre.

« Bien, pas de conclusions hâtives. Je ne mettrai jamais aucun d'entre vous à la porte. Cela dit, c'est bien de l'avenir du restaurant dont il est question ».

Cette fois, il n'y eu pas d'interruptions, tous étant trop abasourdis part la nouvelle et buvant chaque parole prononcée.

« En effet, vous constatez tous que j'ai maintenant un certain âge, et je me rend compte chaque jour un peu plus du travail que me prend ce restaurant. Cela fait plusieurs mois maintenant que je traverse des problèmes de santé. Rien de catastrophique, mais suffisamment pour m'empêcher de mener à bien mon travail ».

Il y eu un nouveau moment de silence, chacun essayant d'assimiler ce qui venait d'être dit.

« C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé d'arrêter cela avant de définitivement couler ce restaurant ».

« Comment ! » Nami s'était approchée d'un bond. « Mais c'est votre restaurant enfin ! Vous ne pouvez pas l'abandonner comme ça ! »

« Allons calme-toi Nami. C'est vrai, j'ai beaucoup tenu à cet établissement, et j'y ai passé certain des plus beaux moments de ma vie. Mais aujourd'hui, je ne peux pas me permettre d'insister par pur caprice. Vous avez tous besoin de ce restaurant, vous avez des responsabilités, des familles pour certains, et pour moi, le plus important est de m'assurer que vous ne vous retrouviez pas sans emploi. J'ai donc pris la décision de trouvez un nouveau propriétaire pour rependre l'affaire. Cela ne changera rien pour vous, vous pourrez continuer à effectuer votre travail aussi bien que d'habitude ! »

Cette fois, Nami et Usopp étaient en larmes. Tous devaient leur situation de vie au vieil homme qui avait parfois même été un soutient moral dans les situations les plus difficiles de certains.

Le malaise s'amplifiait.

« Et vous savez déjà qui va reprendre le restaurant ? » la voix de Sanji était plus basse que d'habitude. Il faisait un effort pour tenter de garder la tête froide mais il était tout aussi bouleverser que les autres par la nouvelle.

« Effectivement Sanji. Rien n'est encore conclu mais j'ai déjà eu l'occasion de rencontrer un jeune entrepreneur qui semblait intéressé. À ce sujet, il doit venir ce soir lors du service pour juger lui-même du potentiel du restaurant. Si tout lui convient, nous devrions signer l'affaire dès demain. Inutile de vous demander de donner le meilleur de vous pour l'occasion ! »

Tous se contentèrent d'acquiescer silencieusement. Seul Luffy exprima sa motivation à haute voix, toujours prêt à accomplir la tâche qu'on lui demandait.

Le reste de l'entrevue se passa dans une ambiance un peu plus chaleureuse. Une fois le choc passé, tous allèrent à tour de rôle remercier Rayleigh et Robin pris même la peine d'aller chercher une des meilleures bouteilles de vin de la cave du restaurant pour fêter dignement le départ de leur ami.

Si bien que lorsque Sanji sorti finalement pour retourner en cuisine, il était pratiquement déjà 15 heures.

D'habitude, il attendait encore un peu avant de commencer les préparations du service du soir, mais il avait compris que ce dernier serait particulièrement important pour le restaurant, et même s'il avait la chance de pouvoir travailler très vite, tout en proposant une qualité exceptionnelle, il ne voulait prendre aucun risque.

Ce que leur avait dit le plus âgé n'était pas tout à fait faux, et même si le blond regretterait l'homme, c'est vrai que beaucoup d'entre eux avait besoin de ce travail.

Nami par exemple devait rembourser la dette que sa mère avait accumulé en achetant une maison. Franky n'avait jamais vraiment eu de parents et vivait dans une sorte de squat avant d'être embauché dans le restaurant.

Pareil pour Robin qui avait besoin d'argent pour financer la fin de son doctorat d'archéologie.

Lui-même avait la chance de pouvoir compter sur Zoro pour payer une partie du loyer. Mais il était hors de question pour autant qu'il passe le reste de sa vie à se reposer sur cette aide financière. Il avait toujours été fier d'être indépendant financièrement et pour lui, devoir renoncer à cela constituerait un véritable déshonneur.

Cela ne lui plaisait pas tant que ça de devoir changer de patron, mais il allait devoir faire avec. Jusqu'à maintenant, il avait été complètement libre de composer lui-même les menus, et il craignait surtout de devoir à l'avenir travailler avec des contraintes.

Après tout, si le nouveau venu décidait de s'impliquer davantage dans la cuisine et d'imposer ses idées, Sanji ne pourrait tout simplement rien dire.

Il était particulièrement confiant au sujet de sa cuisine. Il avait toujours eu d'excellents retours et il savait adapter ses plats pour n'importe quel client de façon à satisfaire tous les palais.

Il n'y avait donc aucune raison en soit qu'il ne parvienne pas à conquérir celui de ce « jeune entrepreneur ».

Il opta donc au menu du jour pour des gougères aux escargots accompagnées de cuisses de grenouilles poêlées en entrée, pour un gigot d'agneau rôti et son gratin dauphinois en plat principale et pour des profiteroles en dessert.

C'était un menu à la fois gastronomique et avec des saveurs sûres.

Sanji préparait ces plats depuis des années et savait que ce genre de menu régalait toutes les tranches de clients.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Tu crois que c'est suffisamment ambitieux ? » Il avait pris l'habitude de toujours demander l'avis de Usopp. Après tout, ce dernier était aussi derrière les commandes et il était toujours d'un bon conseil.

Le brun pris un moment pour réfléchir. D'habitude, il se contentait d'approuver dans l'instant les propositions de son ami, mais lui aussi semblait prendre conscience de l'importance du repas du soir.

« Je sais que tout ces plats sont excellents. Mais je pense seulement qu'on devrait proposer une autre alternative en entrée. Certains personnes sont rebutées par les escargots... Peut être une croûte forestière ou une assiette de saumon fumé ? »

« Tu dois avoir raison. Je vais voir ce qu'il nous reste comme champignons en réserve et on s'y met ! »

Usopp commença naturellement à remplir une casserole d'eau pour faire cuire les pommes de terre destinées au gratin.

Sanji lui se dirigea vers la pièce située au fond de la cuisine. La réserve était de loin son endroit favori : il adorait par dessus tout contempler les aliments frais et passait parfois même un temps considérable dans cette pièce, juste pour imaginer tous les plats qu'il allait pouvoir faire.

Par conséquent, le blond avait toujours mis un point d'honneur à ce que cet endroit soit d'une propreté impeccable. Ainsi, il savait exactement où se situait chaque ingrédient et aurait pu se diriger même dans le noir.

C'est donc naturellement et sans hésitation qu'il se dirigea immédiatement vers le fond de la remise, là où se trouvaient les bocaux de cèpes, morilles et chanterelles séchées. Les prix avaient été particulièrement bas cette année et Sanji en avait donc profité pour s'en faire un véritable stock.

Avec les fêtes de Noël qui approchaient, ce genre de saveurs étaient très demandées, que ce soit en soupe ou en accompagnement.

Il profita d'être là pour prendre également une gousse d'ail et une échalote et regagna finalement les fourneaux pour se mettre à l'ouvrage.

Le reste de l'après-midi passa très vite et sans incidents, mise à par les tentatives répétées de Luffy pour goûter la sauce, la viande, etc...

Finalement, l'heure d'ouverture arriva très vite et le rythme du service se mis en place rapidement avec les premiers clients.

Usopp tentait de se faufiler régulièrement en salle le plus souvent pour surveiller la venue de leur invité de marque, mais Sanji le rappelait bien vite au travail.

Le restaurant n'ayant pas ouvert le midi, on eut dit que la ville entière s'était passée le mot pour venir prendre un repas ce soir même. Le blond jonglait avec un peu de difficultés entre les différentes commandes et les allers et venues de Robin qui, ce soir, devait aussi aider au service des plats.

Mais à part cela, la soirée commença sans accrocs. Le service était fluide, pas trop lent, les plats arrivaient tous en même temps aux tables et aucun retour de plat n'avait encore été relevé.

Au bout de deux heures, toute l'équipe avait retrouvé son calme habituel, s'impliquant dans sa tâche et même Luffy fit preuve de bonne foi et aida à débarrasser certaines tables, non sans piquer quelques restes par-ci par-là.

Mais sur les coup de 21 heure, Nami entra en fracas dans la cuisine à moitié essoufflée. Sanji lâche immédiatement sa casserole pour lui apporter un verre d'eau qu'elle vida en une gorgée.

« Votre attention les garçons ! L'entrepreneur dont nous à parlé Rayleigh vient tout juste d'arriver ! C'est le moment de se donner à fond »

« Bon sang j'avais presque finit par l'oublier ! » Usopp en avait presque laissé tomber l'assiette qu'il avait dans les mains. « C'est tout de même pas une heure pour arriver dans un restaurant ! »

« Comment est-il ? » Sanji tentait de garder son calme au maximum, même s'il est vrai que la nouvelle avait fait monter l'adrénaline en lui.

La jeune fille sembla réfléchir un instant, sans trop savoir quoi dire.

« Eh bien..il est jeune effectivement. A vue d'œil, je dirai qu'il doit avoir ton âge, ou peut être un peu plus vieux. Pas le genre de client qu'on est habitué à voir dans le restaurant en tout cas. Il est même difficile de croire qu'il ait l'argent pour racheter un restaurant : je l'imaginerai plutôt tenir un coffee-shop ou une boutique du genre... »

La description laissa les deux cuisiniers plutôt dubitatifs. Il est vrai que leur clientèle était exclusivement composée d'hommes d'affaires ou de personnes âgées. Les jeunes ou les familles préféraient souvent aller dans des restaurants plus abordables et populaires.

« Après, au niveau de la personne en soit je ne sais pas. Il m'a simplement salué sobrement, pas plus chaleureux que ça. Bon, je vais d'ailleurs aller prendre sa commande avant qu'il attende trop, je reviens vite ! »

Elle pris un instant le temps de remettre en place son chemisier qui était légèrement froissé et elle reparti aussi vite, une carte en main.

Alors que Sanji reprenait déjà les commandes en route, Usopp une fois de plus peinait à se concentrer à nouveau. Il jetait des regards vers la porte toutes les minutes et faillit même faire brûler un gigot qui ne dû son salut qu'à l'attention de Sanji.

Ce n'est que dix minutes plus tard que Nami revint finalement en cuisine. Elle semblait encore plus pâle qu'avant et ses mains tremblaient légèrement.

« Sanji...on a un problème ».

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe Nami-san ? »

« Il n'aime rien » La rousse semblait au bord des larmes. « Il a lut la carte de long en large, je lui ai proposé le menu du jour, mais à chaque fois quelque chose n'allait pas. Il n'aime pas le pain, les feuilletés ou quoique ce soit du genre. Il trouve que l'agneau est une viande trop forte et il n'aime aucun poisson...Je ne sais pas quoi faire, j'ai dit que j'allais voir avec toi.. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tu es excellente à l'accueil. Je sais que tu as fais de ton mieux avec lui. Je vais prendre la relève avec lui, repose toi un instant. Usopp, tu veux bien te charger de la cuisine un moment ? »

« Ah euh, oui bien sûr »

« Merci Sanji-Kun...il est à la table 12 »

Sanji prit à peine le temps d'entendre cette dernière phrase et se dirigea en salle d'un pas furieux. S'il y avait bien deux choses qu'il ne supportait pas, c'était le manque de courtoisie et les clients difficiles.

Les personnes attablées en salle regardèrent avec étonnement passer le jeune homme, encore en tablier et avec sa toque.

Il s'arrêta finalement pour jeter un coup d'œil parmi les tables et se figea quand il le trouva finalement.

La description de son amie avait été un euphémisme. L'homme avec un look qui jurait furieusement avec le cadre qui l'entourait. S'il avait été question d'un jeu, cela aurait sûrement été le « trouvez Charlie ».

C'était un homme d'environ trente, trente-cinq ans, avec des cheveux noirs en pagaille. Il avait pris la peine de mettre un costume noir, mais ce dernier était trop grand pour lui et le nœud de sa cravate n'était pas serré. De toute évidence, il n'avait pas l'habitude d'en mettre au quotidien.

Il avait un bouc mal taillé et de légers favoris, noirs comme ses cheveux.

Comme les autres clients, il observait Sanji avec étonnement. Ses yeux étaient brillants mais les légères cernes qu'il arborait rendait son regard très particulier.

Après ce rapide examen, Sanji se rendit à la table de l'invité et resta un instant droit devant lui.

« Bonsoir Monsieur. Je suis Sanji, le chef de ce restaurant. J'ai cru comprendre que vous rencontriez des problèmes avec notre menu et vous m'en voyez navré. »

« Bonsoir » La voix était plutôt grave et exprimait une sorte de lassitude naturelle. « Oui, voyez-vous je suis assez compliqué, et les plats que vous me proposez ne correspondent malheureusement pas à mes goûts ».

Sanji mourrait d'envie de demander à ce type immature s'il avait au moins déjà essayé l'une de ces saveurs, mais il se contenta de serrer discrètement les poings le long de ses jambes.

« Je vois. Je pourrais peut-être vous préparer autre chose ? Quel genre de plat vous ferait envie ? »

Mais son interlocuteur ne le regardait déjà plus. Il avait fixé son attention sur le reste de la salle, comme s'il la découvrait pour la première fois.

Son regard s'attarda sur chaque table, sur le sol, le plafond. Sanji avait l'impression de voir une grille d'évaluation passer devant ses yeux.

« Tout cet endroit est bien trop pompeux. Pas du tout le genre de cadre qu'on souhaite trouver dans une jeune ville dynamique. Même vos plats dégoulinent de snobisme ». Il lui avait dit ça sans même prendre la peine de se retourner vers le cuisinier.

Il soupira une nouvelle fois et c'en fut trop pour Sanji qui aplatit violemment ses mains sur la table, juste sous le nez de l'individu.

« Je me fiche de qui vous êtes Monsieur, ou de savoir que je fous en l'air votre soirée. On m'a dit de vous lécher les bottes parce que vous devez reprendre cette affaire alors je vais me contenter de vous redemander une nouvelle fois ce que vous voulez avaler ce soir. Mais sachez pour autant que si vous vous obstinez à critiquer cet endroit ou ma cuisine, c'est mon poing que vous allez bouffer ! »

Il avait dit ça d'une traite, à moins de 20 centimètres du visage du brun.

Autour d'eux, les gens observaient la scène silencieusement avec une expression outrée. Vers l'entrée, Vivi semblait elle aussi effrayée par la réaction de Sanji tandis que Robin observait sans aucune expression.

Seuls Franky et Luffy, qui avaient observé la scène de loin, riaient aux éclats et encourageaient Sanji par de grands signes.

Ce dernier, toujours essoufflé par sa tirade commençait seulement à mesurer l'ampleur de ses paroles et regardait désormais ses pieds.

Bon sang, il avait complètement pété les plombs, et à cause de son comportement merdique, tout le monde allait en pâtir. Lui se fichait désormais d'être viré, mais si la sentence retombait sur ses amis, il en mourrait de culpabilité.

'Eh merde, trouve une manière de t'excuser...n'importe comment' son cerveau moulinait à toute allure, mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de trouver quoique ce soit, le client vint lui-même rompre le silence.

« Des pâtes carbonaras. »

Sanji ne compris tout d'abord pas la portée des mots qui lui parvenaient. Il regarda l'homme d'un air hébété, comme s'il lui avait parlé dans une autre langue.

« Vous m'avez demandé ce que je voulais manger non ? J'imagine que pour un chef fier tel que vous, faire cuire des pâtes ne devrait pas poser de problème ? » Pour la première fois depuis le début de leur entrevue, l'homme quitta son expression neutre pour afficher un sourire supérieur.

La réponse piqua à nouveau Sanji au vif, mais il se contenta d'acquiescer légèrement de la tête avant de vite faire demi tour. En cet instant, il voulait simplement regagner sa cuisine, et s'éloigner le plus possible de type infect.

Les dix mètres qui le séparait de son espace de travail lui semblèrent les plus longs qu'il ait jamais parcouru. Il avait l'impression, même de dos de sentir encore sur lui le regard moqueur.

Quand il poussa finalement les portes, il tomba presque immédiatement au sol sous les regards impatients de Nami et Usopp.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? On a entendu crier à côté ! »

« Sanji, est-ce que ça va ? » La jeune fille s'était penché vers lui, inquiète.

Après ce court instant d'absence, Sanji repris finalement ses esprits et se releva doucement.

« Tout va bien. On s'est mis d'accord sur un plat. Tu peux retourner en salle Nami-san, il ne devrait plus t'embêter ! »

Nami sembla hésiter un instant, mais le cuisinier était déjà retourné vers son plan de travail recommença à travailler. Elle le remercia une nouvelle fois et quitta finalement la cuisine.

Après son départ, Usopp tenta une nouvelle fois de tirer les vers du nez de son ami, mais ce dernier ne l'écoutait pas. Il avait commencé immédiatement à mettre des pâtes dans l'eau chaude et à préparer à côté la sauce pour le plat qu'on venait de lui demander.

Il se sentait à la fois insulté et mis au challenge, et il était hors de question que cette personne trouve quoique ce soit à lui redire.

S'il voulait un plat aussi commun, il allait manger les meilleures carbonaras de sa vie, qu'il le veuille ou non.

D'habitude, il ne fallait pas plus d'un quart d'heure à Sanji pour exécuter une recette aussi simple. Mais cette fois, il pris les plus grands soins pour que la cuisson soit parfaite, que l'assaisonnement ne soit pas trop prononcé, mais malgré tout assez pour donner de la saveur au plat.

Il décida même de donner une présentation élégante au plat et termina en ajoutant le jaune d'œuf et du parmesan.

Une fois le plat terminé, ce fut Vivi qui vint le chercher pour l'emmener à la table.

Mais la tension de Sanji ne retomba pas pour autant. Maintenant, il attendait impatiemment le retour du client. Jamais il ne s'était ainsi inquiété de savoir si sa cuisine plaisait ou non, et il avait toujours détesté ces chefs qui font le tour des salles pour quérir des louanges.

Mais aujourd'hui, pour la première fois, il attendait un compliment, et en plus de la part d'une personne qui lui était absolument antipathique. Pour la première fois, il doutait de ses facultés.

Après une bonne demi heure qui lui parut interminable, il craqua finalement et profita d'un nouvel aller de Vivi pour interpeller la jeune femme.

« Vivi chérie, excuse moi de t'interrompre mais je voulais savoir comment ça s'était passé avec le client du patron, à la table 12 ? »

« Oh...Et bien, il n'a rien dit de spécial quand je lui ais apporté le plat. Il a mangé la moitié de ses pâtes, il a payé et il est parti il y a tout juste cinq minutes je crois ».

Le visage de Sanji se décomposa. Il venait juste de recevoir la dernière insulte possible de la part de cet enfoiré.

Il était parti sans même lui dire s'il avait relevé ou non le défi, s'il avait pu le satisfaire. Et le fait qu'il n'ai pas terminé son assiette ne faisait que renforcer le sentiment d'échec du blond.

« Il est parti comme ça...en payant, sans rien dire ? »

« Oui, je suis désolée, j'aurai dû lui demander... » Vivi tenta de consoler son ami comme elle pu « Oh d'ailleurs, on sait maintenant au moins son nom »

En effet, la jeune femme sorti un instant et revint presque immédiatement avec un chèque en main. Elle le tendis au jeune homme qui le pris, toujours abattu.

C'était le règlement pour le repas et la bouteille de vin que l'homme avait pris. Au dessous du prix payé, il y avait effectivement un nom et des coordonnées.

'Trafalga Law' Sanji lu le nom à plusieurs reprises jusqu'à être sûr de s'en souvenir. Il ressentait toujours une certaine dépression.

« Usopp, tu veux bien que je prenne une petite pause s'il te plaît ? »

Le métisse le regarda avec un sourire affectueux et lui donna une petite tape dans le dos.

« Rentre plutôt chez toi ! Je crois que t'as eu assez de travail pour ce soir, et puis de toute façon le service s'arrête dans une demi heure. Je devrais pouvoir gérer seul les dernières tables ! »

Sanji sembla hésiter, mais il n'avait même pas la force de contester cela. Il remercia donc chaleureusement son ami et se rhabilla rapidement.

« Tu diras bonne nuit au reste de l'équipe pour moi ! Et encore désolé de te laisser en plan.. »

« C'est rien je te dis, c'est pour toutes les fois où tu m'as couvert parce que je foutais rien ! Allez, bon retour, et dis bonjour à Zoro de ma part ! »

Une fois dans la rue, Sanji commença par s'allumer une cigarette. Il s'était rendu compte qu'avec tous les événements de la journée, il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de s'en griller une seule et il en avait vraiment besoin en cet instant.

Il était tard, et il dût encore attendre une bonne vingtaine de minutes à l'arrêt avant qu'un tram n'arrive enfin. Il avait l'impression que sa dernière nuit remontait à des jours et il était épuisé, aussi bien physiquement que moralement.

À 23 heures trente, il glissa enfin la clef dans le trou de la serrure de son appartement et commença par poser négligemment au sol ses affaires et son mentaux.

Si d'habitude, il était plutôt soigné, ce soir il était tout bonnement trop crevé pour chercher même le porte mentaux.

Il envoya valser ses chaussures et se dirigea mécaniquement vers la chambre à coucher.

Zoro était déjà au lit et lisait une revue d'arts martiaux quand le blond entra dans la pièce. Le vert releva les yeux d'un air étonné.

« C'est rare de te voir si tôt ! D'habitude je dors déjà quand tu rentres ».

« Hum hum » le blond marmonna alors qu'il se laissait tomber à côté de son compagnon, la face contre l'oreiller.

« Eh bien, tu as l'air d'avoir passé une journée difficile on dirait, dis-moi tout. »

Sanji se releva un peu. Bien qu'il ait une envie furieuse de dormir, il sentait qu'il avait besoin de vider son sac pour la première fois de la journée.

Cela faisait un peu plus de sept ans que lui et Zoro étaient en couple. D'amis, leur relation avait ensuite évolué en confidence, et puis encore d'un cran.

Mais ils étaient tout deux très différents, et si cela les avaient beaucoup réunis au début, Sanji devait admettre que depuis quelques mois, les tensions permanentes avaient quelque peu assombrie le tableau.

C'était donc un effort quotidien pour le blond. Il essayait de peser toutes ses paroles et de passer outre le comportement parfois brutal de Zoro.

Et ce travail commençait aussi par la confidence.

Il raconta donc le détail de sa journée à son amant, le départ imprévu de Rayleigh et la venu de ce Trafalgar Law, son comportement imbuvable et la crise de nerf.

« Je suis sûr qu'à cause de moi, il va jamais signer ce foutu contrat et reprendre le restaurant... Et d'abord, quel genre de personne dans un restaurant gastronomique et demandes des putains de pâtes carbonaras ? Je suis sûr qu'il a seulement fait ça pour s'amuser et qu'il n'a jamais eu l'intention de devenir le nouveau patron ! Suffit de voir la manière dont il portait son costume ».

Zoro écoutait son petit ami s'exciter, et au grand damne du blond, il semblait davantage s'amuser de la situation que réellement compatir.

« Dis tout de suite si je te fais chier hein ! » bougonna le jeune homme.

« Roh mais nan ça va. J'ai compris, t'as eu une journée de merde, t'as rencontré un connard et puis voilà. En attendant, t'as l'air sur les nerfs et je connais un bon moyen pour te détendre ».

Zoro commença en effet à se rapprocher encore du blond. Il le pris dans ses bras et déposa de longs baisers au creux de son cou.

Sanji soupira. Il était complètement épuisé, et déçu que son petit ami ne prenne pas au sérieux ses soucis.

Quand il senti une main commencer à se glisser sous son T-shirt de pyjama, il s'écarta brusquement.

« Non s'il te plaît pas ce soir... »

« Allez...ça fait plus de deux semaines que tu refuses systématiquement. Là j'ai envie.. »

« Arrête » Cette fois Sani s'était montré plus brusque. « Je t'ai expliqué que j'avais eu une journée de merde, que je suis crevé et tu pourrais donc comprendre que je suis absolument pas d'humeur pour baiser ce soir ! »

Zoro fronça les sourcils « Élégant. Je te rappelle quand même qu'on est en couple, mais je vois que tu portes pas beaucoup d'importance à nos rapports. De toute façon ça fait un an que je dois faire des mains et des pieds pour pouvoir te toucher. Si je te dégoûte, tu peux le dire tout de suite ».

Le blond en avait assez. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était dormir pour que cette journée se termine enfin. Pas déclencher une nouvelle crise de couple.

« Tu te monte la tête pour n'importe quoi. Et peut être que si tu n'avais pas envie de le faire cinq fois par jour, ça rendrait la chose un peu plus précieuse ! En attendant, j'ai absolument pas envie de me fritter avec toi. Donc je te demande encore une fois de me laisser dormir et de pas me faire une crise. »

« J'ai compris, ça va. T'es prêt à faire des concessions pour des cons à ton boulot mais t'es pas foutu d'en faire avec moi. » Il se leva, laissant Sanji seul dans le lit. « Je te laisse dormir dans ce cas, et je vais aller mater la télé histoire que cette soirée soit pas entièrement merdique ! »

Il claqua la porte en sortant et, cinq minutes plus tard, Sanji entendit effectivement le son étouffé de la télévision provenir de la pièce d'à côté.

Il aurait pu s'attrister de la réaction de son amant, mais ces derniers temps, c'était devenu monnaie courante.

Le débat provenait principalement du fait de la libido surdimensionnée de Zoro. Au début de leur relation, le blond ne s'en était jamais plaint, mais il avait du mal à suivre depuis un moment déjà.

Il n'y avait plus de longues préliminaires comme avant, c'était simplement le fait de « le faire ». Si bien que le jeune homme commençait sérieusement à se demander si ce n'était pas lui qui avait un problème.

Il lui arrivait encore d'avoir des rapports avec son petit ami, mais c'était toujours Zoro qui demandait. Si cela ne tenait qu'à Sanji, il ne se passerait pratiquement jamais rien.

Pourtant il trouvait encore son partenaire attirant. Mais il n'éprouvait plus de désir comme avant, et cela commençait sérieusement à le préoccuper.

Il écouta un instant les bruits qui provenaient du salon, se laissant bercer par les vibrations discrètes du poste.

C'est sans même le réaliser qu'il s'endormit environ cinq minutes plus tard, tourné naturellement vers le coin du lit vide qu'occupait habituellement Zoro.

* * *

Voilà qui est fait !

J'ai écrit ce chapitre presque d'une traite, sur une idée qui m'est venue complètement par hasard !

Je ne sais pas comment me situer encore par rapport à cette fic, et j'espère simplement que ce début aura sût attiser votre curiosité ou vous plaire d'une façon ou d'une autre !

N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions, avis, critiques, et je vous revois bientôt pour la suite !


	2. Chapter 2

Voici la suite de cette histoire !

Ayant commencé cette fic un peu sur un coup de tête, je suis contente de voir qu'elle vous plaît et que les idées continuent à me venir pour la faire avancer !

 **Lawiki** : C'est un très beau compliment que tu me fais ! C'est toujours dur de se juger sois même (j'ai déjà du mal rien que pour me relire) donc ça me fais toujours plaisir quand ce que j'écris plaît aux lecteurs ! J'avoue que ce couple m'est tombé dessus un peu par hasard. A la base, je suis plutôt une pro-ZoSan. Et puis au final, en tombant sur des fics, des images ou des doujinshis, j'ai vraiment accroché et maintenant c'est devenu un de mes duos phares ! ^^

En espérant que la suite te plaise du coup ! Et merci encore !

 **Guest** : Merci pour ton commentaire et la correction (j'ai beau essayer de faire attention, j'ai toujours des fautes qui m'échappent par-ci par-là ). Contente que ce début t'intéresse en tout cas !

 **LukaRyuga** : Merci pour ton commentaire constructif ! Eh oui j'ai beau adorer Law, je peux pas m'empêcher de l'imaginer ainsi ! Mais j'imagine qu'il finira par évoluer un peu !

Eh oui, mes premières Fanfics dataient du collège je crois. Aujourd'hui je suis en plein dans mes études et l'envie d'écrire m'est revenu d'un coup comme ça ! Pour le moment je suis très motivée à écrire la suite des deux histoires que j'ai commencé, et je compte bien les finir en essayant de garder un bon rythme !

Je me répète certainement souvent, mais je tiens vraiment à remercier tous les lecteurs, les messages laissés, les followers. C'est toujours un vrai coup de boost au moral !

Ça me fait d'autant plus plaisir de continuer à écrire et de vous présenter la suite de nouveaux chapitres !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le réveil fut plus doux ce matin là. Sanji avait pensé que sa dispute de la veille aurait troublé son sommeil, mais force était de constater qu'il avait dormi d'une traite.

Il faut dire qu'il avait accumulé beaucoup de fatigue depuis quelques jours et qu'il était normal au fond que son organisme se repose, mais malgré cela, au fond de lui, cela réveilla une nouvelle inquiétude.

Aux premiers temps de leur relation, la moindre dispute était un véritable ouragan qui les rongeaient chacun jusqu'au sang.

Aujourd'hui, même pour cela, une certaine routine s'était installée. Ce n'était plus de grands cris, de vaisselle brisée et de réconciliation sur l'oreiller.

Au fond, Sanji réalisait qu'il n'y portait plus autant d'importance qu'il y devrait. Zoro n'était jamais venu le rejoindre cette nuit, et comme il enchaînait entraînement matinal avec son travail, il ne se croiserait pas avant le soir.

Le blond se rendait bien compte qu'il devrait être triste de cela. Pourtant en cet instant, il était seulement serein. L'absence de discussion était synonyme d'absence de conflit et il n'aurait pas à débarquer au restaurant les nerfs en pelote.

C'était peut-être lâche mais bon, avec le temps, Sanji avait compris qu'il était des sujets où le courage était superflu. Et puis, il connaissait bien son amant et savait que dès le soir, la dispute de la veille reprendrait comme si elle n'avait jamais été interrompue.

Donc bon, il comptait bien profiter de ce moment de répit dans sa journée.

Il était tôt, pas encore sept heure, mais c'était un rythme que le blond avait finit par adopter avec le temps. Il n'avait jamais été du genre à faire des grasses matinées, et même lorsqu'il avait un jour de congé, il ne supportait pas de rester au lit sans rien faire.

Ce matin donc, il décida de faire un peu de rangement dans l'appartement avant de partir travailler. Ses vêtements de la veille traînaient encore négligemment un peu partout dans la pièce et Zoro n'avait pas fait sa vaisselle, comme d'habitude.

On ne pouvait pas dire que Sanji était spécialement maniaque, mais il aimait vivre dans un lieu propre et ordonné. Il avait déjà constaté que, dans ses moments de déprime, le désordre avait tendance à s'accumuler et il en avait déduit que son environnement de vie était directement connecté à son état mental.

De ce fait, il en avait aussi conclu qu'il pouvait améliorer sa forme en prenant garde à ne pas vivre dans un dépotoir. Le laisser-aller était le premier signe d'une longue chute.

C'est finalement une bonne demi heure plus tard, quand il fut satisfait du travail accompli, qu'il s'autorisa enfin à prendre son petit déjeuner et d'aller prendre une douche bien mérité.

Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'en prendre une depuis presque deux jours et se sentait absolument dégoûtant. Il ne supportait pas de sentir sur lui cette odeur de transpiration et prenait toujours soin à avoir les cheveux propres, des vêtements irréprochables et à se parfumer lorsqu'il sortait.

Alors que l'eau commença à couler sur son corps, il ne pu s'empêcher de constater qu'une fois de plus, ce trait de caractère le distinguait de Zoro. Le vert avait beau se doucher régulièrement, ça ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde de remettre les mêmes habits plusieurs jours de suite, et les séances de sport intensives qu'il s'imposait faisaient qu'il traînait presque toujours derrière lui une odeur de transpiration.

Pas vraiment ce que le blond pouvait trouver de plus sexy, lui qui était plutôt du genre à admirer la délicatesse des femmes et la fraîcheur qui émanait toujours d'elles.

Sentant qu'il commençait à nouveau à ruminer, le blond se dépêcha de finir sa toilette et s'habiller.

Au moins, quand il aurait commencé à se mettre au travail, il n'aura plus la tête qu'à cela. Il regarda son téléphone portable et constate que Usopp lui avait envoyé un message pour lui proposer de faire le chemin ensembles ce matin.

L'attention le fit sourire. Depuis le temps qu'ils se connaissaient, les deux amis avaient appris à déchiffrer les sentiments de l'autre. Et puis, Sanji avait trouvé en la personne du brun un confident fidèle auquel il pouvait tout dire sans crainte. La plupart du temps, lorsqu'une nouvelle dispute éclatait entre lui et Zoro, c'était chez Usopp qu'il allait se réfugier pour discuter ou parfois passer la nuit.

Les deux n'habitaient qu'à une quinzaine de minutes à pieds l'un de l'autre, ce qui avait facilité les rapprochements.

D'ailleurs, Usopp étaient souvent venu rendre visite au couple pour dîner avec eux ou simplement passer une soirée. Mais il est vrai que depuis un an environ, ces occasions s'étaient faites rares.

Les crises étant de plus en plus fréquente dans l'appartement, Sanji ne voulait pas exposer d'une telle manière l'explosion de sa relation à qui que ce soit, si bien qu'il avait finit par considérablement s'enfermer chez lui.

Aujourd'hui, il considérait que les heures qu'il passait au restaurant à cuisiner étaient les plus belles et libératrices de ses journées.

Du moins, pour le moment...

Il n'avait pas oublié la « crise » de la veille au soir, ni l'enjeu. Il se savait pas qu'elle option était la pire.

Qu'il ait foutu en l'air le contrat entre Rayleigh et ce type et qu'ils finissent tous par se retrouver à la rue.

Ou bien que l'accord soit bel et bien conclu et qu'il se retrouve sous le joug de cet insupportable individu. Il voyait mal comment il pourrait tenir avec un second tyran dans sa vie.

Il soupira. De toute façon, la réponse allait tomber bien vite et il n'aurait qu'à agir en fonction à ce moment là. Ils étaient dans une ville moyenne, mais les restaurants n'étaient malgré tout pas rares et, cas échéant, il pourrait toujours aller postuler ailleurs.

C'est surtout son équipe qui lui manquerait. Il avait du mal à aller naturellement vers les autres et à tisser des liens avec les gens. Il avait fallu des années de coopération et des efforts titanesques de la part de ses collègues pour qu'il sorte finalement de sa coquille et ne s'autorise à leur faire confiance.

« Booon. Je vais arrêter de me foutre des idées noires en têtes, ça va pas me réussir. »

Il décida donc de se mettre en route sans attendre davantage et retrouva Usopp directement chez lui. Le début du trajet se fit dans un calme les plus complets, Sanji n'ayant rien à dire et l'autre hésitant visiblement à aborder les sujets qui fâchent.

Malgré tout, il se décida à briser le silence lorsqu'il remarqua que les sourcils de son ami n'avaient pas défroncés.

« Alors... hum, ça va dis-moi ? »

« T'es nul pour amener un sujet sur le tapis Usopp. Depuis le temps, je vois pas pourquoi t'es encore gêné de me poser des questions »

Le brun se gratta nerveusement le crâne.

« C'est vrai. Je sais juste pas vraiment quoi te demander. Si ton énervement manifeste est dû à ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir ou...à autre chose ? »

« Autre chose ? Bon sang t'es vraiment nul. Mais puisque c'est ce que tu sous-entends, oui, l'autre con m'a encore fait une crise débile. ET en plus de ça, effectivement, on peut pas dire que j'étais de base très en forme après le service d'hier soir. »

Usopp resta un moment sans savoir quoi dire. Même s'il était habitué aux problèmes que rencontraient Sanji, il n'était toujours pas à l'aise avec cela.

Lui même avait une vie plutôt agréable, si on enlevait quelques petits problèmes d'argents communs à la plupart du monde. Cela faisait deux ans maintenant qu'il entretenait une relation parfaite avec Kaya, son amie d'enfance et ils envisageaient même d'habiter ensembles sous peu.

Et même s'il aurait aimé en faire part au blond, il se sentait coupable de lui exposer ainsi son bonheur alors que le sien partait en morceaux.

Pour lui, après tout les récits que son ami lui avait fait, il était évident que son couple ne pourrait pas tenir longtemps ainsi. Et pourtant, il avait eu l'occasion de les côtoyer quand tout allait encore bien. Il avait eu l'occasion de voir parfois des disputes, mais rien d'extraordinaire. Des broutilles.

Il ne savait plus comment tout avait dérapé. Il a seulement finit par réaliser que les plaintes de Sanji se faisaient de plus en plus fréquemment, que les sorties en amoureux s'espaçaient et que sa joie de vivre n'était plus aussi évidente qu'autrefois.

Zoro était devenu de plus en plus hargneux, possessif et en même temps parfois méchant avec son compagnon. Plus d'une fois, Usopp avait assisté à un de ses excès de colère quand ce dernier avait trop but ou parfois même sans aucun facteur apparent.

Dans ces moments, il aurait aimé réagir, pousser le blond à ne pas se laisser faire et, s'il le faut, à quitter Zoro.

Mais malgré ses meilleures intentions et convictions, il restait un pleutre. Pourtant il était évident que Sanji avait besoin d'une décharge pour réagir.

Plus d'une fois il lui avait dit qu'il songeait à arrêter, mais l'idée de réduire à néant des années de vie commune était perçue comme un échec. Il préférait relativiser les choses et essayer de réparer les pots cassés.

Mais aux yeux de Usopp, il existent parfois des causes qui ne méritent pas d'être défendues.

Cette fois encore, il sentait cette boule dans sa gorge, mais décida de l'ignorer une fois de plus et de s'engouffrer dans un sujet plus facile.

« Ah oui, à ce sujet tu ne m'as pas vraiment dit ce qui s'est passé avec le type au restaurant_ Trafalgar c'est ça ?_ J'imagine qu'il t'as mis les nerfs à vif, vu la façon dont tu t'es comporté après l'avoir vu ? »

Sanji sourit tristement intérieurement. Bien sûr. Même son ami commençait à en avoir assez de ses problèmes personnels, c'était compréhensible. Il avait l'impression de n'avoir fait que se plaindre depuis des mois, et n'importe qui saturerait d'avoir toujours à consoler.

Mais le brun était trop gentil pour lui dire simplement.

Chaque fois il se disait qu'il devait faire bonne figure, arrêter de toujours avoir à dire un « mais » quand on lui demandait comment il allait et simplement répondre « oui et toi ? ».

« Bah, c'est une tête à claques qu'à pas été foutu d'apprécier notre cuisine à sa juste valeur voilà tout ! Puis bon, avec la nouvelle du midi, j'étais pas non plus spécialement joyeux je dois dire ! J'espère juste avoir réussi à garder suffisamment mon calme pour pas foutre en l'air l'avenir du resto ! Mais bon. Et sinon, comment va Kaya dis-moi ? »

Le reste du trajet fut plus léger, Usopp n'arrêtant pas de flatter les nombreux mérites de sa petite amie, ou encore du courage dont il avait fait preuve la veille en terrassant une araignée au moins aussi grosse que son poing qui s'était introduite dans la salle de bain.

Quelques rues avant le restaurant, ils tombèrent par hasard sur Nami qui arrivaient en même temps qu'eux. Sanji se précipita donc vers la boulangerie la plus proche et acheta des croissants à l'intention de ses collègues féminines, les yeux toujours remplis de cœurs.

« Eh bien Sanji-Kun, toujours attentioné à ce que je vois ! J'en connais un qui serait jaloux de tout ç.. »

« AHHHHHHHHHH C'EST L'HEURE, FAUT Y ALLER » Usopp avait crié pour couvrir la voix de la rousse, paniqué. Dès que Sanji entra le premier, le brun fit de grands signes silencieux à Nami et murmura le mot « tabou » si bas que la jeune fille cru d'abord qu'il se moquait d'elle.

Ils furent tout trois accueillis par un Rayleigh souriant qui discutaient joyeusement avec Vivi. Cela rassura quelque peu Sanji.

'Je suppose que si hier avait été une vraie catastrophe, le patron serait déjà au courant depuis un moment et nous l'aurait fait savoir'.

L'ambiance sereine fut de courte durée quand moins de cinq minutes après leur arrivée, Luffy cassa trois bouteilles de verre en voulant « aider » Franky qui mettait de l'ordre dans son bar.

Démarra alors une crise de nerf par le plus âgé qui constata qu'entre deux bouteilles de vin coûteux avait surtout été brisée une bouteille de Cola, boisson qu'il sacralisait par dessus tout.

Il s'en fallut de peu pour que Luffy ne finisse étranglé, ne devant son salut qu'à l'intervention bienfaitrice de Robin.

Rayleigh se racla la gorge afin d'attirer l'attention du groupe bien agité.

« Bien, je suis content de voir que tout le monde est là, et en forme » Il avait ajouté cela en jetant un regard bienveillant à Luffy. « J'aimerai rester encore à bavarder en votre compagnie, mais je risque de manquer de temps et vous me voyez donc obligé d'aller à l'essentiel. »

Un frisson passa le long du dos de Sanji. Ce genre de phrases faisaient partie de celles qui ne pouvait pas présager une suite vraiment joyeuse.

Il y avait donc peu de chances que le vieil homme leur annonce à présent qu'il garderait finalement la direction du restaurant et que la vie reprendrait son cours normalement.

« Tout d'abord, je tenais à vous féliciter pour votre travail d'hier soir. Je me suis empressé d'aller quérir des retours et j'ai été ravi d'apprendre qu'une fois de plus, vous n'aviez commis aucun impaire ! »

Tous se regardèrent gênés et lancèrent quelques regards en direction de Sanji. Ils se souvenaient parfaitement de la petite altercation de la veille et se demandaient si leur patron l'ignorait ou s'il choisissait seulement de ne pas la mentionner.

« Cela m'emmène donc directement au sujet le plus important. Très tôt ce matin, je me suis entretenu avec qui n'est désormais plus un inconnu pour vous. Il en ressort que son expérience au sein de l'établissement s'est déroulée comme il le souhaitait et que ses attentes ont été remplies. Dans ces conditions, il a donc immédiatement signé le contrat que nous avions conclu ».

Une vague d'exclamation passa en écho à travers le groupe.

« Alors...ça veut dire »

« Eh oui, je n'ai désormais plus aucune directive à vous donner. C'est un peu brutal je sais, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, nous allons faire en sorte que la transition se fasse en douceur. J'en ai longuement discuté avec mon successeur et il a été mis au courant de vos habitudes, vos besoins et vos méthodes de travail. Je vous informe également qu'il devrait passer dans le courant de l'après midi. Je crois qu'il voulait s'entretenir avec vous avant le service du soir pour commencer un premier travail au sein de l'équipe. »

Il regarda brièvement sa montre d'un air satisfait.

« Bien, je crois que je vous ai fait part de l'essentiel. Je ne peux malheureusement pas rester plus longtemps. Un rendez-vous médical » Il avait essayé de dire cela du ton le plus détaché, certainement pour ne pas inquiéter Nami et Vivi qui semblaient déjà au bord des larmes. « Et puis, je crois que vous avez tous encore beaucoup de travail ! »

Sanji s'était rapproché pour tendre la main à l'homme qui la serra chaleureusement.

« Je crois pouvoir dire qu'au nom de tout le monde ici, vous nous manquerez beaucoup. Nous vous devons tous notre situation actuelle, et je crois que le restaurant perd aujourd'hui une partie de son âme... »

Rayleigh rigola doucement.

« Ne sois pas si solennel Sanji ! Je vous considère tous comme mes enfants, et je sais que tant que vous serez là, l'établissement ne perdra rien de sa splendeur ! Le plus beau cadeau que vous pourriez me faire et de continuer à faire passer aux clients d'agréables moments dans un cadre conviviale, et ce bien après encore mon départ ! »

Puis il ajouta plus bas, de façon à ce que le blond seul puisse entendre.

« Et puis, j'aimerai aussi que le jeune homme rayonnant que j'ai connu à l'ouverture il y a des années puisse à nouveau illuminer la salle par son simple sourire comme il savait si bien le faire. Tu as le droit d'être heureux Sanji, et j'aurai simplement apprécié être celui qui te fasse comprendre cela avant de partir ! »

Le jeune homme reçu le message comme un coup de poing. Il pensait qu'il avait réussi jusqu'à présent à détacher ses problèmes de son travail. Mais après tout, On ne pouvait pas cacher certaines choses à des personnes qui étaient comme des membres de sa famille.

« Bien ! » Rayleigh avait repris à l'adresse de tous ses, désormais, anciens employés. « Je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne continuation, et j'espère avoir toujours une table de libre lorsque je passerai vous voir les prochaines fois ! Depuis des années que je vois de succulents plats sortir de la cuisine et servis par de ravissantes et formidables jeunes femmes, il est temps pour moi de pouvoir enfin en profiter en tant que client je crois ! ».

Malgré cela, il fallu encore dix bonnes minutes avant qu'il ne s'en aille, le temps pour chacun de le remercie chaleureusement pour la énième fois.

Et cette fois, pas un de put retenir ses larmes. Même Luffy qui avait plutôt tendance à prendre les nouvelles avec légèreté comprenait bien ce que la situation impliquait.

Et même après le départ de leur bienfaiteur, aucun ne pu se mettre au travail.

La tristesse passée, c'était une multitude d'autres émotions qui faisaient désormais leur apparition.

La colère pour Nami qui ne supportait pas l'idée qu'un nouveau directeur puisse ainsi intégrer leur groupe qu'ils avaient mis des années à souder. Surtout quand la personne en question n'était qu'un « sale enfant trop gâté sans aucune expérience de la vie ».

Le doute pour Usopp, Franky et Luffy qui, malgré les paroles rassurantes de Reyleigh craignaient qu'une réorganisation du personnel soit faite et que leurs postes soient considérés comme caduques ou mal remplis.

Sanji lui, ressentait principalement de la peur et de l'instabilité. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte au cours des dernières années de l'importance qu'avait le vieil homme. Certes, la plupart du temps, il ne mettait pas les pieds en salle, sauf pour accueillir parfois quelques clients prestigieux et ne s'occupait que de l'administration générale. Mais si, à l'inverse, on observait cela du point de vue des libertés qu'avaient le cuisinier, on constatait qu'il avait surtout laissé une liberté d'action presque infinie pour ce qui était de la préparation des plats, de la gestion de la salle ou encore de l'organisation des heures de travail.

La confiance qu'il avait eu en ses employés leur avaient permis à tous de s'épanouir dans leur milieu de travail, rendant la moindre tâche presque agréable à chacun.

Et plus le blond y réfléchissait, plus il lui apparaissait évident que cela était absolument exceptionnel et qu'il n'y avait pas la moindre chance que cela continue avec ce Trafalgar.

Il n'avait jamais eu à se demander s'il aimait ce qu'il faisait jusqu'à présent, mais que se passerait-il si une surveillance plus étroite de ses actions lui faisait prendre conscience que ce métier n'était pas fait pour lui ? En tant que chef en cuisine, il était plus souvent habitué à donner des ordres qu'à en recevoir, et il ne savait pas s'il pourrait encore servir des plats s'il y avait toujours quelqu'un derrière lui pour lui hurler des ordres. Il était même presque sûr que non.

Toujours dans ses pensées, il ne réalisa même pas qu'il avait inconsciemment suivit Usopp en cuisine comme à son habitude et que son ami lui parlait depuis cinq bonnes minutes.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il senti son regard insistant sur lui, attendant certainement une réponse à une question posée, qu'il réalisa qu'il n'était plus dans la salle de réception.

« Excuses-moi, j'étais complètement dans les vapes là. Tu peux répéter ? »

« Eu oui, j'étais simplement en train de te dire qu'apparemment les livraisons ne pourraient pas se faire aujourd'hui. Je crois que c'est parce que Luffy à un peu trop énervé le fournisseur. Je crois qu'il s'est moqué de son accent ou quelque chose du genre. Du coup si tu as une idée de ce qu'on pourrait faire pour tenir la journée ? »

« L'imbécile... Il reste bien encore de la viande dans la chambre froide, mais pour les légumes pas le choix, va falloir aller en acheter. On peut pas se permettre de commencer à faire baisser la qualité du service en servant des surgelés. Est-ce que tu peux aller au marché m'acheter des gousses d'ail, des carottes, des champignons frais et des bouquets garnis ? Avec les oignons qui restent, j'ai de quoi préparer un bon bœuf bourguignon, à condition que le reste de viande ne soit pas chapardée. D'ailleurs, prends Luffy avec toi pour t'aider à porter le tout. Ça m'évitera de devoir faire la police avec lui et il ne risque pas de chiper des légumes. »

« Pas de soucis ! »

« Ah et profites-en aussi pour aller passer une commande chez le caviste. Je crois avoir entendu Robin-San se plaindre de l'état de nos réserves. Elle te diras sûrement les bouteilles dont elle à besoin. ! »

« Je vais tâcher de rien oublier ! »

« T'as plutôt intérêt ! À tout à l'heure ! »

Sanji commença rapidement à se mettre à l'ouvrage. Pour accompagner le plat, il avait décidé de faire des spaetzles maison. C'était rapide, et il pourrait même les faire griller légèrement à la poêle avec un oignon pour ajouter une texture craquante à celle fondante du bœuf.

Il passa donc le reste de la matinée à faire des pâtes pour l'accompagnement, et profita d'avoir la farine pour faire rapidement une pâte à choux. Comme ça, elle aurait le temps de reposer et il pourrait faire des profiteroles au chocolat comme dessert du soir.

Il eut l'impression que son ami n'était parti que depuis vingt minutes quand Usopp revint finalement sur les coup de onze heure, visiblement exténué et les bras chargés d'aliments.

« Ah, tu arrives pile au bon moment ! J'ai juste le temps de découper tout ça et les ajouter à la viande pour que tout soit prêt à temps ! »

« Tu veux peut-être que je prenne un peu les relais ? J'ai l'impression que t'as déjà cuisiné assez pour nourrir trois Luffy, tu devrais peut-être prendre une pause avant que le service commence ! »

Mais le blond se contenta de prendre les carottes et commencer à les couper en rondelles.

« Tu plaisantes ! J'ai la super pêche ! Et puis Nami-swann est passée tout à l'heure pour me dire qu'il n'y avait qu'une dizaine de réservation pour le moment. Je pense que ça sera assez simple à gérer. Et puis si l'autre doit venir cet après-midi pour nous raconter je ne sais quoi, je préfère prendre de l'avance pour ce soir ! »

« J'imagine que par « l'autre », tu veux dire le nouveau patron ». Usopp grimaça. « Je sais que c'est pas vraiment bien parti entre vous, mais essaye au moins de ne pas lui balancer ton pied dans la figure quand tu le verras ! »

« Tiens, je croyais que tu ne savais pas ce qu'il s'était passé hier soir ? »

Il rougit brusquement.

« Non, mais c'est Luffy qui m'en a parlé tout à l'heure. Bon il a pas l'air d'avoir compris grand chose non plus, mais j'imagine que ça a quand même dû faire des étincelles vu qu'il n'arrêtait pas de rigoler en essayant de me le raconter ».

« Il exagère toujours tout. Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait de raisons de s'éterniser dessus. Et arrête de trembler comme ça, je promets de ne pas le chercher et de tenter de lui parler calmement ».

« J'imagine que ça sous-entend que tu réagiras si c'est lui qui te parles mal ? »

« Tout juste. ».

* * *

« Je veux mourir... »

« Nami chérie, tu veux peut être que je te prépare un café avec quelques petits fours ? »

La rousse était assise à une table en salle, affalée sur sa chaise et la tête écrasée entre ses bras. Il était quinze heure, les derniers clients venaient juste de partir et Sanji avait encore toute la vaisselle à terminer.

Il faut dire que l'heure de midi avait été plus remplie que prévue. Tout avait commencé calmement, et puis une heure après que les premiers plats aient commencés à sortir, une brigade de police entière avait fait son entrée. Ils sortaient tout juste apparemment d'une cérémonie à deux pas d'ici et semblaient tous décidés à commander les plats les plus copieux.

« Il y en a même un aux cheveux roses qui a tenté de me mettre la main aux fesses. J'avais jamais vu un type aussi répugnant ».

Sanji brisa une assiette entre ses mains.

« Le même qui a eu l'audace de vouloir renvoyer son entrée en cuisine ? J'aurai dû venir lui foutre mon pied au cul direct ».

« Calmes-toi Sanji. Ne t'inquiète pas, Franky est tout de suite intervenu pour le mettre dehors. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas l'air très apprécié de ses camarades, sinon ça aurait vraiment pu dégénérer. Mais j'arrive pas à croire que ces types s'occupent de la sécurité nationale. La moitié était complètement bourré avant le dessert ! »

« C'était super quand mon papy s'est mis à chanter non ? » Luffy semblait être le seul à ne pas encore ressentir les effets de la fatigue.

« Quoi ? Tu veux dire que ce vieux commandant était ton grand-père ? Vous êtes vraiment pas nets dans ta famille... »

« C'est sûr qu'il est bizarre. Il voulait même que j'intègre la police comme lui à une époque ! La bonne blague ! »

Sanji ramassa les morceaux de porcelaine brisés au sol.

« Pour une fois on est d'accord. Si un type comme toi se baladait avec un flingue à la ceinture en ville, je crois que je foutrais plus les pieds hors de chez moi ! Je tiens à mon cul ! »

« Voilà une information intéressante. »

Ils étaient tous tellement pris par leur conversation qu'aucun n'avait entendu la porte du restaurant s'ouvrir, ni vu la personne qui était entrée.

Trafalgar Law se tenait droit sur le paillasson, les mains dans les poches et affichant un éternel regard blasé.

Il avait dit la phrase calmement, mais cela avait suffit à faire faire à Nami un bond d'un mètre de hauteur et à lui arracher un cri strident.

Sanji lui rougit brusquement à la vue de l'homme. Bon sang, pourquoi il fallait qu'il se fasse remarquer par sa connerie une fois de plus ?

Seul Luffy ne sembla pas étonné et se dirigea naturellement vers le nouveau venu pour lui serrer la main.

« Alors c'est vous M'sieur Traf' ? »

Law haussa un sourcil.

« Je vous demande pardon ? »

« Vous préférez Traffy ? Moi ça me semble moins respectueux mais je me rend pas compte en fait ! »

Sanji soupira. Au moins, il pouvait toujours compter sur Luffy pour se ridiculiser plus que lui dans un temps record, et sans même le vouloir.

« Ce que je souhaiterais surtout c'est que mon prénom ne sois pas écorché, ça a tendance à m'agacer ».

« Ouais ouais on va essayer » marmonna Luffy, visiblement plus intéressé à se curer le nez qu'impressionné par l'homme qui lui faisait face.

La réponse sembla déstabiliser un instant le plus âgé, mais il se repris bien vite. Après tout, le vieil homme lui avait bien parlé d'un individu « original ». Il lui avait dit de ne pas y faire attention, mais Law considéra qu'il valait mieux pour lui carrément éviter ce gamin à l'avenir.

En tout cas, ça partait mal pour une première impression.

« Bon. » Il tenta de reprendre un air sérieux, ignorant le jeune homme qui semblait cette fois trouver un intérêt net à la rue qu'il regardait par la fenêtre. « J'ai déjà eu l'occasion de croiser certains d'entre vous hier soir, mais pour les autres, je m'appelle Trafalgar Law, et je serais le nouveau directeur à partir d'aujourd'hui ».

Il jeta un coup d'œil pour vérifier l'effet que son annonce avait faite, mais il constata que seul la serveuse et le cuisinier de la veille semblaient lui porter de l'attention. Le barman avait sifflotait un air populaire alors qu'il nettoyait les verres à con comptoir, et les autres employés ne semblaient pas avoir décidé de venir les rejoindre dans la salle.

Quant à la rousse et au blond, ils lui jetaient ce qui semblait être un regard de dédain, ou au moins glacial.

'Bon sang, je sens que ça va être compliqué pour faire quoique ce soit avec eux'

Il se racla nerveusement la gorge.

« Hum, oui très bien. Donc en cette qualité je compte... »

« SANJI, Y A ENCORE DU PRODUIT VAISSELLE QUELQUE PART ? »

Un monstre de mousse venait de sortir de la cuisine en trombe, des gants en plastiques d'un jaune vif aux mains.

Le blond ne sembla pas étonné pour autant de cette apparition cauchemardesque.

« Sous l'évier Usopp. Mais je crois que tu devrais faire une pause pour le moment. »

Le regard interrogateur d'Usopp passa de son ami à la salle, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne remarque l'inconnu sur le pas de la porte. Il lui fallu une dizaine de secondes de plus pour que son cerveau fasse le rapprochement entre Law et sa nouvelle fonction de directeur, puis tout éclata d'un coup. Il retira du mieux qu'il pu ses gants qu'il envoya valser à travers la commissure de la porte de la cuisine et se mis droit comme un I, comme un soldat qui attendrait des ordres.

« Je vous pris de m'excuse Monsieur, j'ignorais que vous étiez arrivé ! »

Law avait regardé la scène avec des sueurs froides. Bon sang, dans quel bordel il s'était engagé là ? Il n'était pas sensé être dans un restaurant chic, avec des employés aimables et bien habillés, et surtout, normaux ?

Mais bon, au moins il avait trouvé une personne pour l'écouter et qui semblait le respecter un peu.

« Bien...comme je le disais, je compte m'investir le plus tôt possible pour prendre mes marque et apporter mes modifications à cette affaire ».

« Quelles modifications ? » La voix de Sanji avait été sèche et tranchante, bien que son ton soit resté poli.

« Pour le moment ça ne regarde que moi. Vous êtes bien le chef c'est ça ? J'ai pu constater hier que nous n'avions pas la même vision concernant cet endroit. Je peux donc simplement vous dire que des choses seront à revoir, à réorganiser et s'il le faut à supprimer ».

« Voilà un mot plein de signification, Monsieur ».

« Je choisi en effet toujours soigneusement les mots que j'emploie. Vous vous appelez Sanji Vinsmoke c'est bien cela ? Rayleigh m'a dit que vous aviez toujours effectué un excellent travail ici, mais j'ai pour habitude de constater moi même les choses. Par ailleurs, j'ai fais la promesse de garder tous les membres de l'ancienne direction ».

Il afficha un de ses sourires supérieurs.

« Mais ne vous y méprenez pas. Je ne compte pas rester les bras croisés. Cependant, j'aimerai voir le fonctionnement de cette affaire dans un premier temps. C'est pourquoi je me suis permis d'accélérer la procédure et de venir dès aujourd'hui. Dès ce soir, j'observerai le travail de chacun d'entre vous sans agir. Puis, petit à petit, j'apporterai mes changements personnels. »

« Sauf votre respect Monsieur, nous n'avons jamais rencontré de gros problèmes depuis l'ouverture du restaurant, et les clients s'en vont toujours satisfait ». Nami avait dit cela d'un ton qui se voulait fier, mais on pouvait sentir un léger tremblement de colère dans sa voix.

« Et je répète que je fonde pas mon opinion sur le passé Mademoiselle. Si tout se passe bien, j'aviserai évidemment en conséquence. Bien, sur ce je vais aller prendre mes marques dans les bureaux » Il se tourna vers Sanji. « Ce soir, à la fin du service, vous resterez pour me montrer la cuisine, le frigo et la réserve » Voyant que le blond allait protester, il se dépêcha d'ajouter « Je pense que vous n'aimeriez pas que cette inspection se fasse sans vous, je me trompe, Chef ? ».

Sanji serra les poings mais acquiesça. Il ne voulait même pas penser à l'heure à laquelle il allait rentrer chez lui avec ces conneries.

« Bien, je vous laisse. Si vous avez des questions, je serai à l'étage. Sinon, je vous reverrai ce soir lors du service ».

Il portait encore sur lui un long imperméable qu'il se décida enfin à enlever pour le pendre sur un crochet au mur situé près de l'entrée.

L'impression de la veille de Sanji s'avéra exacte quand il constata que le brun portait sur lui un jean usé sur lequel étaient imprimé un motif de tâches et un simple pull noir à coll roulé. Il était évident qu'il n'était pas habitué à porter des costumes serrés. Mais le blond fut malgré tout étonné de voir à quel point la tenu rajeunissait l'homme. Il devait pourtant avoir une trentaine d'années, et pourtant il en paraissait au moins cinq de moins.

En définitive, il était également plutôt bel homme, mais le cuisinier n'arrivait tout simplement pas à comprendre pourquoi il avait décidé de venir travailler ici.

Il ne collait tout bonnement pas au cadre, et sa tenue ne faisait que jurer avec les moulures du plafond et les dorures de la tapisserie.

Son regard croisa un instant le sien et il cassa vite l'échange, de peur que Law ne remarque qu'il était observé. Pendant un instant, il resta sur ses gardes, attendant une nouvelle pique du brun, mais l'instant d'après, il était parti comme prévu et Sanji entendit bientôt ses pas monter l'escalier.

Il sursauta légèrement en sentant la main d'Usopp s'aplatir sur son dos.

« Eh bah putain t'avais pas tord ! Il est au moins aussi aimable qu'une poignée de porte ! Mais c'est bien, t'as sut garder ton calme et faire preuve de sociabilité ! Je suis fier de toi mon p'tit ! »

« Vas plutôt enlever la mousse de tes cheveux imbécile »

« Quoi ? T'aurais pu me le dire, j'ai dû passer pour le dernier des guignoles! » Pleurnicha t-il en allant se réfugier à nouveau dans la cuisine.

« Dis Sanji-Kun, je peux te demander un service ? »

En un instant, il oublia tout et de gros cœurs apparurent dans ses yeux. « Tout ce que tu voudras ma princesse ! »

« J'ai un rendez-vous avec ma banque d'ici deux heures, et je voulais savoir si tu pouvais nettoyer la salle à ma place si tu n'as pas trop de travail »

« Rien de grave j'espère ? »

« Oh non ne t'inquiète pas ! Seulement une mise au point au sujet de mes emprunts ! Seulement je risque d'être absente au moins deux heures.. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, j'avais déjà bien avancé pour ce soir ! Usopp pourra terminé pendant que je m'occupe de ça ! »

Le rousse s'élança à son coup et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. « Merci, tu me sauves vraiment la vie ! Je vous revois tous ce soir ! Bisous ! »

Le temps que son nez cesse de saigner, la jeune femme était déjà partie et tout le monde commençait à s'activer à sa tâche autour de lui.

Les pensées légères, et toujours émoustille par l'étreinte de Nami, Sanji se mis donc à l'ouvrage. Il termina rapidement la vaisselle, puis se mis au nettoyage de la salle, époussetant les lustres, passant un coup d'éponge sur les tables et les grands miroirs qui ornaient les murs.

Après un rapide coup de balais, il constata qu'il n'était que 18 heures et qu'il avait donc le temps de passer un coup de serpillière avant l'ouverture.

'Comme ça, Nami chérie n'aura pas à le faire demain et pourra se reposer un peu plus longtemps chez elle ! Ah, elle est si mignonne, avec ses grands yeux ! C'est avec une fille comme elle que je devrais faire ma vie, et pas avec un tas de muscle comme l'autre débile ! On vivrait dans une grande maison, avec un grand jardins et une magnifique petite fille !'

Sanji fut tiré de ses rêveries par la sonnerie du carillon de la porte d'entrée. Il pensa que la rousse était déjà de retour, mais lorsqu'il tourna les yeux, une vision bien plus saugrenue lui apparu.

Sur le pas de la porte se tenait un homme immense, sûrement l'un des plus grands que le blond ait jamais vu.

Mais si sa taille avait de quoi le distinguer du commun des mortels, cela passait presque inaperçu à côté de son look.

L'homme portait un pantalon avec des motifs flashy et, surtout, arborait fièrement un immense manteau de plumes roses qui lui une carrure bien plus imposante encore que celle qu'il avait réellement. On aurait dit un de ces oiseaux qui gonfle son plumage pour impressionner un prédateur.

Il avait les cheveux blonds, assez court, et pour terminer le tableau portait des lunettes de soleil violettes_ alors qu'il faisait déjà nuit_ ne laissant absolument pas deviner son regard au travers.

Un sourire dément ne quittait pas le visage du géant qui, toujours sans bouger, observait l'endroit comme un tueur observerait sa proie.

Sanji déglutit. Décidément, c'était la journée des tarés. Aucune personne saine d'esprit ne pouvait se fringuer comme ça, et ce type devait plutôt être un saltimbanque cherchant son chemin qu'un client venu prendre un repas raffiné.

Il s'approcha prudemment.

« Je peux vous aider Monsieur ? »

L'homme baissa les yeux, remarquant pour la première fois le cuisinier. Sans arrêter de sourire il reporta son attention sur le restaurant, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose.

« Je voudrais une table oui ».

'Eh merde' fut la première pensée de Sanji. Il savait bien qu'il devait servir tous les client, mais tout de même.

Il tenta malgré tout de garder son calme et faire preuve de philosophie.

« Je suis désolé Monsieur, mais l'établissement n'est pas encore ouvert ».

L'homme le regarda à nouveau, mais il fut impossible pour Sanji de distinguer la moindre émotion à travers les lunettes de soleil.

« Tu me fous dehors là ? »

Il tiqua à la formulation mais ne se laissa pas démonter.

« Veuillez m'excuser. Mais repassez d'ici une heure, et nous serons ravi de vous servir Monsieur ».

'Ravi mon cul' rajouta t-il, dans sa tête cette fois.

Tout se passa très vite. En un instant, il sentit une pression sur sa chemise et ses pieds décollèrent pour se situer à un mètre au dessus du sol.

Il sentit sa respiration se couper sous le choc et regarda d'un air désespéré la main qui le tenait au col, sans comprendre.

L'inconnu le releva encore, de façon à ce que leur deux visages ne soient plus qu'à une dizaine de centimètres l'un de l'autre. Il souriait toujours, mais une veine était apparue sur sa tempe.

« Tu penses pouvoir me donner des ordres gamin ? Je suis ici chez moi, et tu veux me faire partir ? Quelle impudence »

Sa poigne se fit encore plus ferme, serrant les tissus de la propre chemise de Sanji autour de son coup.

Il tenta d'asséner un coup de poing, mais l'air commençait déjà à lui manquer et il n'arrivait même pas à se rendre compte si ses coups atteignaient sa cible alors qu'il commençait à suffoquer et sentir son pouls raisonner dans sa tête.

L'instant d'après, il se sentit partir.

* * *

Eh bien, ce chapitre aura duré plus longtemps que je ne le pensais !

Je suis moi même essoufflée de l'avoir terminé !

J'espère que ça vous à plus en tout cas !

À bientôt pour la suite et très bonne nouvelle année à tous !


	3. Chapter 3

L'histoire continue !

C'est toujours une frustration : je me suis donnée le mot d'ordre d'écrire successivement un chapitre de cette fiction, puis un de mon autre fic en cours. Du coup, chaque fois que je termine un chapitre d'une des deux, j'ai envie d'écrire immédiatement la suite, mais je me coupe volontairement (un peu le cercle vicieux, mais ça m'oblige à travailler les deux au même rythme!).

Sans compter d'autres projets qui me viennent en tête mais que je m'empêche de réaliser avant d'avoir vraiment avancer dans ceux-ci !

Mais malgré tout je prends beaucoup de plaisir à les écrire : j'ai déjà les axes généraux en têtes, et j'ai choisi des voies relativement différentes pour les deux histoires !

Voilà, c'était u peu le « bla-bla » , mais c'est le seul endroit où je peux vraiment exprimer cela ^^

 **LittleWhiteSmileTomates** : Je suis ravie de voir que l'histoire crée des questionnements ! Je me rend compte que j'ai vraiment tendance à martyriser un peu mes personnages oui ! Mais bon, j'espère quand même réussir à finir par leur laisser un peu leur chance ! Merci pour ton commentaire :)

 **Lawiki** : Oui, je crois qu'au vue de ce que j'ai déjà prévu ça devrait causer quelques péripéties ! J'ai l'ambition de faire durer un peu cette historie, et j'espère pouvoir tourner cela comme je l'imagine en ce moment !

En tout cas, merci, comme d'habitude, pour tes reviews, en espérant que tu trouves toujours plaisir à lire la suite !

 **Dodge3** : Encore une fois, merci pour ton commentaire constructif ! Et du coup, ravie que ce début d'histoire te plaise ! J'essaye vraiment de garder un regard objectif sur la relation entre Zoro et Sanji, mais je crois que j'en viens naturellement à le faire se conduire ainsi, même inconsciemment (c'est comme ça que je l'imagine dans cette situation).

Pour Law, c'est difficile car j'essaye vraiment de ne pas le faire avoir le même caractère dans toutes mes histoires, tout en lui laissant quand même sa nature (et de ne pas trop me répéter de manière général!).

En tout cas, ton soutiens me fait très plaisir au fil des chapitres (ça me motive de voir que ce couple arrive à trouver son public. J'aimerai vraiment pouvoir agrandir cette section sur ^^).

* * *

Bonne lecture à tous !

« Quelle jolie couleur tu prends ! Le pourpre ressort encore plus sur ta peau blanche ! ». L'homme était hilare, alors qu'il pressait encore, de plus en plus fort.

Sanji n'entendait déjà presque plus ce qu'il lui disait. Il essaya d'utiliser ses derniers instants de lucidité pour s'échapper de l'emprise de l'homme, mais s'il sentait son pouls battre à tout rompre au bout de ses mains, le sang n'y circulait déjà plus assez pour qu'il eut pu ne serait-se que les soulever.

Il était trop tôt pour que ses collègues soient là pour intervenir, et Usopp ne pouvait pas se douter depuis la cuisine de ce qu'il se passait.

Comment aurait-il pu ? Si pour Sanji, la panique et les battements de son cœur créaient en lui un vacarme assourdissant, d'un point de vue extérieur, pratiquement aucun son ne s'échappait de lui.

Il tenta vainement de dire quelque chose, au moins prononcer un son, mais il sentit son effort se briser dans sa gorge, à l'endroit où les énormes mains le tenaient fermement.

'Je vais mourir. De la façon la plus conne du monde, sans aucune raison. Et je n'arrive même pas à avoir une dernière pensée réconfortante ou libératrice'.

« Doflamingo, je peux savoir ce que tu viens foutre ici ? »

Sanji aurait juré que son esprit avait seulement inventé cette voix, ignorant presque le message, mais quand il senti légèrement la pression autour de sa nuque se relâcher, il dû reconnaître que quelque chose était arrivé.

Son assaillant, désormais nommé, se retourna lentement. Si, pendant une fraction de seconde, son sourire avait diminué sous la surprise de l'intervention, il réapparu de plus belle quand il rencontra le « sauveur » du blond.

« Law, quelle surprise ! Comment vas-tu ? »

Le brun avait les sourcils froncés et avançait à grands pas vers l'homme qui tenait toujours le blond.

« Te fous pas de ma gueule Doffy. Tu joues aussi bien la surprise que la joie ou la gentillesse. A part les sentiments égoïstes comme la satisfaction ou la colère, tout en toi est faux. Alors, je te le redemande, que fais-tu dans mon restaurant ? ».

En tant normal, Sanji aurait tiqué sur l'emploi de « mon restaurant », compte tenu que Law n'était ici que depuis quelques heures, mais en l'instant présent, il essayait juste de se remettre de sa surprise d'être encore en vie.

Il pouvait désormais assister avec plus de lucidité à la scène qui se déroulait dans la salle et dont il était acteur malgré lui.

« Eh bien quoi, tu le dis toi même : c'est un restaurant ici ! Je suis simplement venu prendre un repas, comme n'importe quel client normal ! »

« Et cela nécessite que je te retrouve en train d'étrangler mon chef cuisinier ? »

Nouveau ricanement de Doflamingo. « Oh, ça ! Il est bien mal élevé je dois dire. Mais ce n'est rien, regarde. Je te pari qu'il peut encore tenir sur ses jambes » Il lâcha alors brusquement le blond qui, sous le choix, ne dû qu'à une chance mystérieuse de retomber sur ses deux pieds. Il tituba un instant mais réussi finalement à trouver son équilibre, les deux mains plaquées là où se trouvaient précédemment celles de l'autre. « Tu vois ? Tout va bien ? »

Mais la petite démonstration ne sembla pas convaincre Law dont l'expression était toujours sévère. Il ne regardait pratiquement pas Sanji et continuait de fusiller du regard l'espèce de géant.

« Dans tout les cas ne compte pas sur le fait d'être servi ce soir. Tu as bien réussi à venir, à produire ton petit effet d'intimidation comme tu sais si bien le faire, et maintenant tu vas aller retrouver ta bande de guignoles. »

« Quelle cruauté ! Mais bon, je suppose que tu sais ce que tu fais. »

C'est à cet instant qu'Usopp sorti de la cuisine, se frottant les deux mains, visiblement content d'avoir terminé sa tâche. Il tomba donc naturellement sur Law et Doflamingo qui le regardaient d'un air entre l'étonnement et le dédain.

'Et merde...pourquoi je tombe tout le temps sur des situations craignos moi ?'. Le métisse commençait déjà à reculer pour retourner de là où il venait, mais son regard tomba alors sur Sanji dont le souffle était toujours accéléré. Il compris alors que quelque chose n'allait pas et se retourna alors à nouveau vers son patron, prêt à demander des comptes.

« Bien, je crois que je vais te laisser, Law. Je reviendrai une prochaine fois pour prendre mon repas » L'étranger avait devancé le jeune homme, tournant déjà les talons. Il se tourna néanmoins une dernière fois en direction du blond qui le fixait toujours, les yeux étaient injectés de sang en raison du nombre de vaisseaux sanguins qui avaient explosés. « Ton regard est intéressant dis-moi ».

Mais avant que quiconque ait pu ajouter quoique ce soit, il était déjà parti, presque aussi vite qu'il n'était arrivé.

Une fois la porte refermée et la tension retombée, Usopp se précipita vers son ami, comme sorti enfin d'une paralysie.

« Sanji, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Ce type t'as fait quelque chose ? Bon sang, et moi qui ai rien entendu du tout ! »

« Ne t'inquiète pas Usopp, ça va » Il arrivait enfin à reprendre son souffle et à formuler des phrases complètes, bien que sa voix était maintenant légèrement cassée.

« Quand même, tu devrais voir tes yeux ! Je vais t'emmener voir un médecin immédiatement ! »

« Il n'y a plus de consultations à cette heure-ci idiot. »

« Alors allons aux urgences ! Et à la police aussi ! » il était presque hystérique et tournait littéralement sur lui même, comme s'il ne savait pas par où commencer ses actions.

« Et laisser le restaurant ne plan ? Tu plaisantes j'espère ? Je te dis que tout va bien. Il y a eu plus de peur que de mal et c'est pas la première fois que je me retrouve face à ce genre de situation. Alors maintenant tu va te calmer, retourner en cuisine et commencer à faire chauffer les casseroles pour le service qui commence bientôt ».

Usopp fronça les sourcils, mais obéit néanmoins et retourna sur ses pas. Il se doutait que pour le moment, le cuisinier ne voulait pas parler de ça, et c'était compréhensible. Il décida donc de le laisser se remettre de ses émotions, tout en se promettant de remettre le sujet sur le tapis. Il était hors de question que Sanji accumule encore des choses comme ça. À force de tout garder pour lui, il allait finir par craquer et faire une connerie.

Mais ça, le blond lui même ne semblait pas encore le réaliser. Tout comme il ignorait les inquiétudes profondes de son second.

Pour l'instant, la seule chose qui le préoccupait, c'était de terminer au plus vite de nettoyer la salle, comme il l'avait promis à Nami-San. Mais alors qu'il allait se remettre au travail, il sentit un regard insistant dans son dos et compris que son patron n'avait toujours pas quitté la pièce. C'était un sentiment lourd et désagréable.

« Je peux vous aider Monsieur ? » Il avait dit ça d'un ton légèrement agacé, sans se retourner vers le brun.

« La moindre des choses, quand quelqu'un vous sauve la vie, c'est de le remercier non ? »

« Oh, veuillez m'excuser. Je n'avais pas compris que votre intervention s'était uniquement faite dans le but de me voir à genoux devant vous. Alors laissez moi corriger cela et vous remercier _Monsieur_. »

Sanji ne comprenait pas lui-même pourquoi il prenait ce ton avec l'homme. Après tout, c'est vrai que sans son intervention, les choses auraient pu tourner bien plus mal pour lui. Mais en cet instant, il en avait marre. Marre de toujours devoir être poli, obéissant, de devoir faire attention à ce qu'il disait.

Il en avait marre que tout le monde s'inquiète pour lui, qu'il ait toujours à devoir cacher ses regrets derrière un sarcasme et un sourire.

Il en avait marre de cet imbécile.

« Imbécile ? »

Sanji réalisa qu'il avait dit sa dernière pensée à voix haute et se figea. Pas qu'il soit vraiment embêté d'avoir été entendu _ il n'était plus vraiment à ça près_ mais il se demanda alors à qui était destiné cet adjectif ? Seulement à son patron ?

Il essaya de se remettre au travail, malmenant à moitié le balais qu'il passait avec fureur, déployant plus de poussière qu'il n'en ramassait, quand il sentit une main se refermer sur son poignet, stoppant son activité.

« Cela vous dérangerait de vous retourner et de me regarder en face ? » soupira Law.

« Pourquoi Monsieur ? Vous trouvez que ça fait trop impoli ? » Sanji jouait, mais l'amertume était remarquable dans sa voix.

Law fronça encore davantage les sourcils si c'était possible. « Vous savez , vous arrivez peut-être à berner tout le monde avec votre sarcasme. Mais ça ne marche pas avec moi. Vous pouvez plaisanter et répéter que tout va bien. Moi j'étais présent et j'ai vu la violence de l'assaut que vous avez subit ».

En terminant sa phrase, il avait saisit de son autre main le bras de Sanji et l'avait tiré vers lui pour le forcer à se retourner et à enfin lui faire face.

Le blond fusilla son aîné du regard, mais Law sembla complètement l'ignorer, son regard focalisé sur le cou du plus jeune. De larges traces rouges s'étendaient du commencement de sa gorge au long de sa trachée. Le blond avait tenté de dissimuler la chose en resserrant un peu plus le col de sa chemise, mais les hématomes demeuraient bien visibles et prenaient une couleur bleutée inquiétante.

Mais le blond se dégagea bien vite, gêné pour la première fois, comme un enfant pris sur le fait.

« Vous allez me dire de partir c'est ça ? » Il était tellement en colère qu'il n'avait pas pu réfléchir à une autre réplique. Il voulait simplement que l'entrevue se termine, une fois encore.

« Non. Ni à aller chez le médecin ou quoique ce soit. Vous êtes bien assez grand pour connaître vos limites et votre état de santé, physique du moins. »

Il jeta un regard entendu au blond.

« Je crois vous avoir dit aujourd'hui que je serai très exigeant, et donc je ne tolérerait simplement pas d'excuse de votre part pour bâcler votre travail. Mais je crois pouvoir dire que ce n'est pas votre genre, non ? » Il avait ajouté cela avec un petit sourire de défi. « Je compte donc sur votre travail ! »

Et Sanji se retrouva donc à nouveau seul, légèrement assommé par toute cette émotion. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui le faisait le plus souffrir entre la brûlure sur sa nuque et les paroles du brun. Il s'était toujours vanté de savoir garder son sang froid en tout situation. Dès son plus jeune âge, il arrivait à garder son calme quand beaucoup d'autres se laissaient envahir par leurs émotions, et cela lui avait d'ailleurs été d'une aide précieuse en école de cuisine.

Même quand son appartement avait brûlé, quelques années auparavant, il avait fait face aux démarches en gardant la tête froide. Même aujourd'hui, alors que sa vie partait en vrille, il refusait de laisser qui que ce soit partager sa souffrance et découvrir l'ampleur du problème.

Bien sûr, il voyait que parfois, ses proches comprenaient que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais il arrivait toujours à détourner le problème, à changer le sujet.

Si sa vie n'était pas parfaite, il faisait au moins tout pour donner l'illusion que tout allait bien.

Cela avait marché avec Rayleigh, cela avait marché avec Usopp, et cela marchait même au quotidien avec Zoro qui le connaissait intimement depuis plus de dix ans.

Alors comment ? Par quel miracle ce type qu'il ne connaissait pas, avec qui il n'avait rien partagé, ni bons moments, ni pleurs, pouvait débarquer comme ça et fissurer l'image qu'il avait mis tellement de temps à forger ?

Il ne pouvait quand même pas être si transparent ?

'Il faut absolument que je fasse tout pour l'éviter au possible. Mon équilibre en dépend.'

« Sanji-Kun me revoilà ! »

Nami venait de faire irruption dans le restaurant, un grand sourire sur son visage. De toute évidence, la banque venait de lui accorder un nouveau délais de payement. Elle fit rapidement la bise au blond et regarda la salle d'un air émerveillé.

« J'y crois pas ! T'as fais bien plus que ce que je t'avais demandé ! Je me sens mal, je sais pas comment te remercier, t'es vraiment un ange ! »

« De rien Nami-Swan ! C'est tout à fait normal ! »

'Ah oui, ne pas oublier de sourire'.

* * *

Le service du soir commença sans accroc. Sanji avait l'impression que cela remontait que cela remontait à des semaine depuis la dernière fois qu'il n'avait pas eut une soirée si tranquille.

Les clients arrivaient et repartaient heureux, aucune réclamation n'était faite et Luffy ne fut pas aperçu en cuisine de la soirée. Lors d'un de ses passages, Vivi les informa qu'il avait apparemment trouvé un nouvel ami en la personne d'un espèce de punk aux cheveux verts qui avait semblé immédiatement émerveillé par la rapidité et la fluidité avec laquelle le brun se déplaçait un peu partout dans le restaurant. Il avait sans doute pensé qu'il était un employé important et cela faisait presque une heure trente qu'il lui posait des questions sur sa vie et son métier.

La jeune fille en profita également pour les informer qu'à plusieurs reprises dans la soirée, elle avait aperçu leur patron passer un peu partout en salle. Visiblement, comme promis, le brun était en période d'examination,et venait parfois interpeller Nami à la sortie de la cuisine pour vérifier de la présentation des assiettes avant que celles-ci ne partent en salle.

« C'est assez stressant je dois dire » soupira la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus. « En plus, je n'arrive jamais à voir s'il est content ou pas de ce qu'il vérifie. Il a vraiment un visage effrayant... ».

En tant normal, Sanji aurait déjà sauté sur l'occasion pour proposer à la jeune fille de faire une pause autour d'un café, mais ce soir, il se montrait étrangement silencieux.

Il voulait simplement éviter le sujet « Trafalgar Law » à tout prix, même si cela devait le conduire à s'en vouloir d'être aussi grossier envers une de ses princesses.

« Heureusement qu'il fout pas les pieds dans la cuisine! » Usopp décida d'intervenir lui-même avant que la serveuse n'ait le temps de se poser des questions. « Je crois qu'il a compris qu'il ne pourrait de toute façon pas venir faire ses critiques ici sans que ça parte en vrille ! Il a au moins la logique de nous laisser travailler, et ça marche ! Pas un seul problème jusqu'à présent ! »

'C'est vrai'. Sanji ne pouvait malgré tout pas s'empêcher de suivre la conversation de ses amis. 'Il ne pourra rien redire sur mon travail aujourd'hui. Si je produis toujours un travail excellent, il n'aura aucune raison de venir me voir pour me faire des critiques. Faire profil bas, c'est encore la meilleure solution pour le côtoyer au minimum'.

Cette pensée l'allégea soudain d'un poids qu'il portait. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi il devait se prendre la tête pour ce type. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme s'il allait devoir tisser avec lui les mêmes liens qu'avec son ancien patron.

Qui sait ? Peut-être même qu'au fur et à mesure du temps, le brun se désintéresserait de la gestion de l'équipe et espacerait encore et encore ses venues au restaurant. Même Rayleigh ne venait généralement pas plus de deux ou trois jours par semaine au restaurant quand il dirigeait l'affaire.

'Fais de ton mieux et tout se passera bien, comme toujours'. Il se répéta cette phrase tout au long de la soirée, comme un mantra, et s'accorda le droit de flatter à nouveau Nami, Vivi ou Robin chaque fois que l'une d'entre elle faisait son entrée dans la cuisine.

Quand finalement, Luffy déboula à vingt-trois heure pour leur annoncer que les derniers clients venaient de partir, tous soupirèrent de satisfaction et se félicitèrent mutuellement avant de se dire au revoir. Sanji renvoya Usopp chez lui quand celui-ci lui proposa son aide pour terminer la vaisselle. De cette façon, il pouvait le remercier pour son service de la veille et, de toute façon, il sentait qu'il avait encore de l'énergie à dépenser.

En entendant la porte de sa cuisine grincer, il pensa immédiatement à Luffy. Il était fréquent que le brun attende la fermeture pour tenter sa chance dans le frigo, et son comportement étrangement calme de la soirée devait, de toute évidence, cacher un coup de ce genre.

Pourtant, il était dit que cette journée n'était pas celle des déductions pour le jeune cuisinier. Aussi, quand il se retourna pour tomber nez à nez avec Law, l'éponge qu'il tenait lui échappa des mains et son visage se décomposa.

'Mais pourquoi ? J'ai portant tout fait comme il faut ! Mes plats étaient délicieux, j'en suis sûr ! J'ai goûté absolument tout ce que j'ai préparé !'

Le visage du brun n'exprimait rien, comme d'habitude, sinon peut être un peu de lassitude, alors qu'il s'avançait, les mains dans les poches.

« Prêt pour l'inspection ? » demanda t-il d'une voix monocorde.

Un ange passa.

« Putain... »Sanji plaqua son visage dans ses mains. « J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai oublié cette connerie »

« J'en suis désolé. Mais je suis ravi de voir que vous prenez la nouvelle avec rigueur et entrain ! »

'Bien sûr, encore du sarcasme. Enfin, je l'ai bien cherché ce coup-ci. Ça m'apprendra à me réjouir trop vite'

Le blond ne répondit rien et se contenta donc d'éteindre l'eau du robinet en soupirant avant de s'essuyer les mains. Il n'aurait plus qu'à terminer après ça.

« Très bien. Je suppose que les bonnes mœurs exigent que je commence par vous faire faire le tour de la cuisine, mais je pense que vous pouvez vous même constater qu'elle est à la pointe du progrès, avec des fours neufs, des ustensiles intactes et que les plaques sont d'une propreté impeccable. Je vous propose donc de passer directement à la visite de la réserve. Après quoi je vous montrerai le frigo, et la cave à vin si vous le souhaitez ».

Il n'attendit pas la réponse de son interlocuteur et commença déjà à se diriger vers la petite pièce située au fond de la cuisine en traînant les pieds.

Law haussa un sourcil. Il s'était attendu à plus de mordant de la part du jeune homme et était surpris de la lassitude que celui-ci exprimait. Il le suivit néanmoins au pas, à l'affût de la moindre réaction du cuisinier.

La réserve était une pièce étroite. Chaque longueur était occupée par de grandes étagères fournies d'aliments, et deux personnes ne pouvaient que difficilement se tenir l'une à côté de l'autre.

Le blond entra donc le premier, et malgré son épuisement soudain, il pris comme à chaque fois un instant pour savourer la vision apaisante que lui apportait l'endroit.

Il commença ensuite à s'avancer et à énumérer machinalement, sans vérifier s'il était ou non suivit ou même écouter.

« Tout de suite à droite, ce sont les conserves. On essaye de s'en passer au maximum, mais parfois c'est nécessaires, surtout pour certaines sauces. À gauche, ce sont les légumes que l'on garde quelques jours avant de les congeler. Un peu après, les oignons, les échalotes et les épices diverses... »

Law n'écoutait qu'à moitié. Il était définitivement énervé de l'habitude maussade du blond, presque frustré. Il l'observait, de dos, et ne le voyait que voûté, mou.

En cet instant, il était presque tenté de lui flanquer un coup de pied au milieu du dos, juste pour le plaisir de voir le blond réagir un peu. Mais ça manquerait définitivement de subtilité.

La veille au soir, alors qu'il mettait les pieds pour la première fois dans ce restaurant, il avait d'abord lui même fait preuve de peu d'entrain à l'idée de reprendre cette affaire. Tout en ces lieux respirait le kitch, le vieillot, le dépassé. Tout ce que lui détestait.

Il n'était pas le genre de personne à beaucoup sortir, et quand il le faisait, c'était généralement dans des endroits plus sobres, simples, voir même glauques.

Il prenait un malin plaisir à aller dans des bars louches et à passer la soirée à observer autour d'un seul verre les différents profils qui défilaient autour de lui. Les désespérés, les détraqués, les allumés.

Il avait un véritable don pour passer inaperçu ou, du moins, à rebuter toute personne qui voudrait venir lui adresser la parole. Il pouvait donc sans problème s'adonner à ses contemplations, comme il aimait les appeler.

En bref, ce genre d'endroit où ne se retrouvaient que les bonnes familles ou les hommes d'affaires ne l'intéressait pas le moins du monde.

Pourtant, il avait réussi à être surpris quand il avait vu surgir de la cuisine cet espèce de furie blonde. Sous ses airs « bon chic bon genre », il avait vu une personne passionnée, prêt à défendre sa cuisine. Et même lorsqu'il l'avait un peu cherché en lui demandant un plat des plus banals, Sanji avait parfaitement accepté le défi.

Law devait bien reconnaître que c'était l'une des personnes les plus intéressantes qu'il avait vu depuis un moment. Cela le changeait radicalement des personnes soi trop coincées, soit trop tordues.

Là, il y avait autre chose de beaucoup plus profond.

Et le brun devait bien reconnaître que cette rencontre lui avait fait voir d'un tout autre œil sa nouvelle acquisition du restaurant.

Alors pourquoi, un jour après seulement, le jeune homme avait changé à ce point du tout au tout ? On aurait presque pu parler de lunatisme à ce niveau.

'Non, je pense plutôt que c'est plus récent que ça. Il n'était pas comme ça tout à l'heure'.

Sans qu'il ne l'accepte, Law était plutôt frustré envers lui-même. Ne pas pouvoir comprendre le fonctionnement d'un être humain lui donnait l'impression de redescendre du piédestal sur lequel il s'était lui même placé depuis des années.

Peut être qu'il faudrait juste un électrochoc ?

Il soupira lourdement.

« On va arrêter les frais je crois. »

Sanji, qui était toujours en plein milieu de ses explications se coupa net et se retourna, étonné.

« Je vous demande pardon ? »

« De toute évidence, vous n'avez pas l'esprit à ce que vous faites, et je ne pense pas que la visite vaille la peine d'être continuée dans ces conditions ».

« Je vous rappelle quand même que c'est vous qui avez insister pour faire cette inspection ! » Sanji grognait, tout en essayant de garder son calme au maximum. « Vous ne pouvez pas me demander d'enchaîner une journée de boulot, la plonge et de vous faire la visitée guidée des lieux tout en gardant un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles ».

Law le dévisagea un long moment, et Sanji eut la désagréable impression d'être nu devant le brun. Comme s'il était en ce moment même en train de sonder son âme.

« Vous devez avoir raison je suppose. Nous remettrons donc cela à une prochaine fois où vous serez en meilleure forme ». Sans rien ajouté, il fit un tour sur lui même et quitta la réserve, sans un regard pour le blond.

« Vous êtes vraiment pas quelqu'un de facile à cerner décidément » bougonna le blond, sur ses pieds.

Law afficha enfin un sourire_ le premier de la soirée_ alors que le cuisinier le rejoignait dans la cuisine. « Alors nous sommes deux. »

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux hommes sortirent par la porte arrière qui donnait sur le parking des employés.

On était en plein mois de novembre, et même si c'était toujours l'automne, le givre commençait déjà à apparaître sur les arbres alors que les températures avoisinaient les zéro degrés.

Alors que le brun se dirigeait vers sa voiture, il constata que le blond le regardait sans bouger.

« Vous rentrez chez vous à pieds ? »

« En bus. Mon arrêt n'est pas loin d'ici. » Sanji s'était dépêché d'ajouter cela, de peur que le brun ne lui propose de le raccompagner en voiture. Même si ce n'était sûrement pas son genre, il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de rendre cette soirée encore plus plombante.

« Ah très bien. »

« Alors, je suppose que je vous dis à demain » Sanji s'était dirigé vers lui en lui tendant la main sobrement.

Law l'observa un instant, mais ne la pris pas. Il dévisageait toujours le blond dont le malaise était désormais presque visible à l'œil nu.

« Vous avez toujours mal ? » Il avait accompagné sa parole d'un regard significatif en direction du cou du jeune homme. « Les marques sont de plus en plus foncées ».

« Quand j'appuie dessus seulement » Sanji savait bien qu'il était inutile d'essayer de mentir à l'homme. « J'ai une peau qui marque énormément, alors bon, je m'en fais pas trop, ça disparaîtra vite ».

« Encore désolé pour cela. »

« Vous n'y êtes pour rien ! »

« Non, mais je connaissais l'homme qui a fait ça. Doflamingo, une frappe de la pire espèce. Je n'aurais pas pensé qu'il viendrait ici comme ça et qu'il se comporterait d'une façon aussi violente. »

« On peut dire que vous avez de drôles de connaissances ! Ça ira, mais prévenez moi la prochaine fois qu'un de vos amis mets les pieds dans le restaurant. Je prévoirai au moins une petite écharpe pour l'occasion ».

Law rigola doucement, et le blond fut surpris de voir ne pas voir se sourcils froncés prenant un court instant. Le visage détendu, cela le rajeunissait considérablement.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait l'impression que ce genre d'occasion devait être rare, et même s'il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il appréciait l'homme, loin de là, il décida de conserver cette image de lui dans un coin de son esprit.

Il sursauta lorsqu'il entendit un klaxon retentir juste derrière lui. Il se retourna sans comprendre et remarqua un autre véhicule sur le parking qui lui faisait face.

Aveuglés par les feux de la voiture braqués sur lui, il fronça un instant les sourcils pour essayer de reconnaître le conducteur, mais ce fut inutile car l'instant d'après, le moteur se coupa et le propriétaire descendit à quelques mètres d'eux.

« Zoro ? » Sanji écarquilla les yeux sous l'effet de la surprise. « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

L'homme s'approcha de Law et Sanji, un regard carnassier jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Et bien quoi ? Je n'ai plus le droit de venir chercher mon homme à la sortie de son travail ? »

« Je t'en prie » grogna Sanji. « C'est tellement cliché ce genre de phrase... »

Mais Zoro n'écoutait déjà plus et jetait un regard suspicieux à Law qui n'avait pas bougé jusque là. Ce dernier haussa un sourcil en voyait la façon dont il était dévisagé.

Ce type était plus transparent qu'un miroir, et il n'aimait pas vraiment les pensées qu'il devinait en lui en cet instant précis.

« C'est qui lui? » Zoro avait posé la question à Sanji, ponctuant sa phrase d'un mouvement de tête en direction du brun.

« Bonjour la politesse. Lui, c'est mon nouveau patron tête d'algue. Tu te rappelles, je t'en avait quand même parlé hier ? »

Mais à nouveau, l'attention de Zoro fut détournée alors qu'il remarqua, à la lumière d'un réverbère, la trace foncée qui apparaissait à la commissure du cou de son amant.

Il plaqua sa main à l'endroit précis et jeta un regard haineux au blond.

« Ton patron hein ? Et c'est sûrement lui qui t'as fait ça aussi, je me trompe ? »

Law était complètement figé, atterré par la scène à laquelle il assistait.

Sanji gémit un instant sous la pression de la main de Zoro sur la zone douloureuse, mais se repris bien vite, renvoyant son regard à son conjoint.

« T'es en train de confondre un bleu avec un suçon là ou je me trompe ? » Zoro se figea, déstabilisé par le ton du blond. « Tu apprendras que j'ai ça à cause d'une altercation qui a mal tournée avec un client, et que celui que t'es en train d'accuser comme un débile est justement intervenu pour me sortir de cette situation ! »

En un instant, le rouge monta aux joues du vert, visiblement frappé en plein dans sa virilité et son honneur.

Son regard passa de Law à Sanji rapidement, comme s'il hésitait encore quant à a véracité de cette version. Finalement, il baissa la tête et marmonna quelques excuses.

Sanji ne prêtait déjà plus attention à lui. Si Zoro était gêné, lui l'était encore plus. Qu'un inconnu assiste comme ça à une crise aussi stupide de la part de son petit ami...

Il avait juste envie de se cacher sous terre en cet instant précis.

« Je suis désolé que vous ayez dû assister à cela. Je crois que je ne suis pas le seul à manquer de sommeil ici » il fusilla à nouveau du regard un Zoro encore plus gêné. « Et je vous pris donc de le pardonner ».

« ...Il n'y a pas de problème. »

« Bien...je crois que nous allons vous laisser alors. Je vous remercie de votre aide pour cet après midi. Je crois que je n'avais pas encore proprement l'occasion de le faire. À demain Monsieur ».

Tout alla très vite ensuite. Sanji monta dans la voiture, à côté de Zoro et la voiture démarra en trombe. L'instant d'après, le parking était à nouveau calme.

Law n'avait pas bougé, tentant d'assimiler tout ce qu'il venait de découvrir.

Il n'aurait pas pensé que le blond puisse être en couple, et avec un homme de surcroît. Il avait pu observer durant toute la soirée le ton mielleux qu'il employait envers les serveuses.

Il donnait plus l'impression d'être l'éternel célibataire désespéré que l'homme qui vivait en couple, dans une maison. Le brun ne pu s'empêcher de lui porter un regard neuf, sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

Et puis, il y avait eu cette crise. Pas la peine d'être un bon observateur pour savoir déduire que ce « couple » n'était pas vraiment harmonieux.

Law n'avait pas vraiment ce qu'on pouvait appeler une expérience du couple. Mais il supposait facilement que du moment où ça explose au beau milieu de la rue, c'est que quelque chose ne va pas quelque part.

Soudain, le comportement du cuisinier lui revint en mémoire. Il avait enfin un début de lien possible entre le regard parfois sombre du blond et sa relation conflictuelle.

Bien sûr, ce n'était qu'une supposition, mais qui tenait la route quand on la regardait de près.

Il n'était pas sûr d'apprécier cela. Le blond ne lui avait montré son éclat que dans son milieu de prédilection, la cuisine.

C'était dans ce cadre qui était le sien qu'il était si intéressant à observer. Mais il semblait qu'un rien suffise pour l'assombrir considérablement. Et cet aspect, Law n'était pas sûr de vouloir s'y attarder.

En cet instant, il avait juste envie de s'abreuver un peu plus de la passion qui était celle du blond. Cela devait devenir sa priorité du moment.

Satisfait de sa conclusion, il monta finalement dans sa voiture.

'Cela risque d'être infiniment plus intéressant que de m'occuper des factures et de la clientèle'.

* * *

Etttt c'est bon pour cette fois !

J'ai bien aimé écrire ce chapitre, même si j'ai l'impression d'avoir porté beaucoup d'importance à l'introspective des personnages. J'espère donc que ça n'aura pas été trop lourd à lire ou quoique ce soit !

Je remercie encore chacun d'entre vous pour suivre cette histoire, et c'est donc avec plaisir que je vous dis à la prochaine fois pour la suite !


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour à tous !

Je suis contente de pouvoir à nouveau publier un chapitre. Je souhaitais le faire plus tôt, mais plusieurs événements m'ont empêché d'écrire comme je le souhaitais depuis une semaine. J'ai donc dû ralentir le rythme par rapport à d'habitude, tout en continuant à ajouter des lignes à ce chapitre par-ci par-là !

 **Dodge3** : Merci beaucoup, je suis vraiment contente que ça te plaise ! Je me rend compte, au fil de mes fics, que j'aime beaucoup m'attarder sur le point de vue de Law, plus que sur les autres personnages (c'est le plus intéressant à développer, émotionnellement parlant). Et pour Doflamingo, je dois bien avouer que j'ai une toute nouvelle ambition pour lui ici ! ^^ J'adore aussi le personnage de Zoro. Faut savoir que même si je n'avais jamais publié sur One Piece avant, Le ZoSan était mon couple favoris depuis plusieurs années. Du coup pour moi aussi ça me change de le mettre dans une situation comme ça ! En tout cas j'espère quand même pouvoir trouver les meilleurs voies possible pour ce personnage ! En attendant, je te souhaite une bonne lecture ! :)

 **Lawiki** : C'est un peu ma peur, de faire un Law « hors sujet » ! J'essaye vraiment de me mettre dans sa peau (ce qui donne un petit côté schizophrène), mais c'est pas toujours évident de se demander si il serait du genre à dire ça, à agir comme ça etc ! Du coup je suis contente de voir que sa manière de faire reste plausible pour les lecteurs ! Pareil pour la relation entre Zoro et Sanji, je me dis dans leur cas que leur caractère trempé rend difficile un début de relation...mais comme une fin en fait ! J'ai beaucoup de mal à m'approprier la personnalité de Zoro, et c'est sûrement ce qui m'a toujours empêché avant d'écrire une fic sur One Piece. J'ai toujours peur d'en faire un personnage trop différent de ce qu'il est et je le manie donc toujours avec des pincettes ! En tout cas, merci pour ton commentaire, j'espère répondre aux attentes ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le reste du trajet fut assez tendu entre Sanji et Zoro. Le blond regardait négligemment la route sans rien dire tandis que son amant tentait à la fois de conduire prudemment tout en se tournant parfois vers lui, espérant croiser son regard. Il avait bien conscience d'avoir mis les pieds dans le plat ce soir, et pas qu'un peu.

Il avait vraiment du mal à se reconnaître lui-même depuis quelques temps. Quelques années plus tôt, jamais il n'aurait même osé hausser le ton de cette manière, ou tout simplement se comporter se cette manière. Mais il faut dire que Sanji était devenu si distant depuis un moment qu'il en était tout bonnement effrayé.

Il n'arrivait pas vraiment à se souvenir de comment le fossé s'était creusé entre eux, mais leurs passions, leur mode de vie et leurs ambitions étaient si différentes que, petit à petit, l'idylle s'était transformée en routine, puis dégradée encore.

Zoro ne niait pas le fait qu'il y avait toujours eut une sorte de amour/haine entre eux. C'était même ça qui avait finit par les rapprocher encore et encore alors qu'ils étaient bien plus jeunes et les avait poussé dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Mais même lui se rendait bien compte aujourd'hui que ça ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi. Ils ne pouvaient tout bonnement même plus rester dans la même pièce sans que ça ne finisse par exploser entre eux.

Évidemment, il ne pouvait pas nier que son comportement y était pour beaucoup. Il n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler une personne « facile à vivre », loin de là même. Pourtant il avait toujours eu l'impression que Sanji pouvait encaisser ses excès, et il était d'ailleurs le seul capable de le canaliser dans ces moments-là. Pourtant il fallait bien se rendre à l'évidence : le regard que lui avait lancé le blond un peu plus tôt était sans appel. Y voir de la colère, c'était normal. Y déceler une certaine lassitude, passe encore, Zoro avait finit par s'y habituer. Mais ce soir, il y avait vu quelque chose de bien plus douloureux encore : de la honte.

Bien sûr, ce n'était pas très glorieux de se prendre la tête au milieu de la rue, à la vue de tous. Mais jamais le vert n'aurait pu imaginer que son amant puisse éprouver une telle gène à se trouver avec lui.

C'était certainement en partie cela qui l'avait fait sortir de ses gongs. Quand ils se disputaient devant Usopp, le blond n'avait pas de réactions si vives. Tout au plus soupirait-il en s'excusant auprès du brun. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il se conduisait de manière si différente pour son patron ?

Zoro avait l'habitude de voir Sanji tourner autour des femmes : déjà quand ils s'étaient rencontrés, le blond ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sortir la carte de la galanterie lourde à la gente féminine. Cela n'avait d'ailleurs jamais vraiment eu son succès, et le vert ne s'en était donc jamais inquiété outre mesure. Mais c'était différent avec les hommes.

Avant lui, Sanji n'avait jamais vraiment connu l'amour, ses « princesses » rejetant systématiquement ses avances, et le blond dénigrant automatiquement tout homme d'approchant de lui. Zoro, lui, avait presque immédiatement été attiré vers lui, sans pour autant vraiment savoir mieux y faire. Cela avait pris du temps, des années même, mais il avait finalement pu lui faire comprendre son attirance petit à petit, et avait réussi à le séduire à sa manière. Et ça, Zoro considérait que c'était sa plus belle victoire jamais réalisée.

Alors, voir aujourd'hui la manière dont la situation tournait était pire que tout pour lui. Depuis leur rencontre, il n'avait jamais envisagé son avenir autre qu'avec Sanji. Mais un détail avait toujours été présent en lui, et se répandait en lui depuis comme un véritable poison. Celle que le blond décide d'aller voir ailleurs. Après tout lui avait pu accumuler une certaine expérience avant de le rencontrer, ce qui lui avait permis de « s'amuser » et découvrir avant de décider de se caser. Mais son amant n'avait jamais connu que lui, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'à un moment ou un autre, il serait curieux ou aurait envie d'essayer autre chose. Sans lui.

On dit que l'amour dure trois ans, mais en tout cas, c'était à partir de là que les doutes avaient commencé à apparaître.

« Je vais prendre une douche ».

C'était les premières paroles qu'avaient prononcées Sanji depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés, et on ne pouvait pas dire que c'était très engageant à une conversation.

« Ça marche ». En ce moment, Zoro aurait presque préféré qu'une dispute éclate entre eux. Que Sanji lui répète à quel point il était un crétin, qu'il s'emportait pour un rien, comme toujours et qu'ils n'avaient plus rien à faire ensembles depuis longtemps. Il aurait alors pu se mettre à hurler à son tour jusqu'à s'époumoner, pour finalement qu'ils se calment ensembles, épuisés.

Il savait répondre aux cris. Pas au silence.

En cet instant précis, il ne savait tout bonnement pas où se mettre dans son propre appartement. Ce serait trop agressif de l'attendre directement devant la salle de bain, et il décida donc d'aller dans la chambre. De là, il pouvait distinctement entendre l'eau couler dans la pièce d'à côté, et cela éveilla en lui une nouvelle amertume. À une époque, ils prenaient presque tout le temps leur douche ensemble, ce qui était toujours une nouvelle occasion pour eux de se retrouver.

Les minutes parurent interminables pour Zoro, mais finalement, c'est avec soulagement qu'il vit son homme le rejoindre peu de temps après, les cheveux encore à moitié trempés. Au moins, il n'avait pas décidé d'aller dormir sur le canapé ce soir. Le blond s'installa à côté de lui dans le lit, et un silence pesant s'installa un instant.

Ce fut finalement Zoro qui décida de faire le premier pas, résolu à mettre sa fierté au placard pour le moment.

« Je suis désolé. Je sais que je le dis trop souvent, je sais que je recommence toujours, mais je le suis vraiment, là, tout de suite ».

« Tu peux pas venir à mon boulot, gueuler que n'importe qui, et te comporter avec moi comme si j'étais ta putain de chose Zoro ». La réponse avait été sèche, Sanji refusant même de croiser son regard.

« Tu étais en retard, t'avais des bleus dans le coup, et ce type.. »

« Mais c'est absolument rien tout ça ! ». Cette fois il ne pouvait plus retenir sa colère. « Tout le monde peut être en retard, tout le monde peut avoir des problèmes ! C'est pas une raison pour venir me taper un scandale devant mon patron ! »

« Ce type ne me plaît pas ! »

Sanji resta interdit un moment, comme atterré. « De quoi ? Comment, ça te plaît pas, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

« Tu sais peut être pas décrypter ce genre de choses, mais moi j'ai pas aimé le regard qu'il t'as lancé, à toi et à moi » bougonna le vert.

« Mais t'es stupide ma parole... De un, tu l'as vu deux minutes, de nuit, sur un parking donc je doute sincèrement que ton opinion puisse être bonne dans ces circonstances. Ensuite, je suis bien content de voir le peu d'estime que tu as en moi et il serait peut être temps pour toi de comprendre que je suis un homme aussi et que je sais faire face à mes propres problèmes quand j'en rencontre ! »

« Ah oui, comme t'as su le faire pour ça ? ». Il pointait les traces toujours visibles sur le cou de Sanji, un sourire supérieur aux lèves.

Il regretta néanmoins ses paroles quand il vit l'expression blessée du blond. Une fois de plus il avait été méchant, purement et simplement, et il s'en rendait compte une fois le mal fait. Instinctivement, il prit Sanji dans ses bras pour enfouir son visage dans le creux de sa nuque. « Je suis désolé ».

Sans qu'il ne le réalise vraiment, Sanji commença à pleurer. Il était tout simplement à bout de nerfs, mais n'arrivait même plus à bouger, complètement paralyser par un nouveau sentiment jusqu'alors inconnu. Il sentait Zoro déposer une multitude de baisers, contre son cou, son visage, son corps entiers, tout en continuant à s'excuser inlassablement. Pourtant, lui ne ressentait pratiquement plus rien en ce moment précis. Il aurait voulu rejeter le vert, une fois de plus, mais même cela était au delà de ses forces.

Pour ce soir donc, il décida tout simplement de se laisser emporter.

* * *

Lorsque Law se réveilla, le lendemain matin, il était en pleine forme, chose assez rare pour qu'il le souligne. Il faut dire que, d'habitude, il passait la grande majorité de ses soirées en ville, à traîner ça et là, à la recherche de quelque chose ou de quelqu'un d'intéressant. C'était comme une légère addiction pour lui : il ne pouvait pas trouver le sommeil sans avoir pu obtenir cette petite satisfaction personnelle. Il avait donc l'habitude de errer jusqu'au matin, ou de tourner en rond toute la nuit dans son appartement comme un lion en cage. Mais cette fois pourtant, il était rentré immédiatement chez lui après le travail de la veille, avait mangé rapidement et s'était endormi pratiquement immédiatement par la suite. Enfin, pas tout à fait.

Pendant toute la soirée, il avait passé et repassé son entrevue avec Sanji en boucle dans sa tête, comme il l'aurait fait avec un film. Il pouvait revoir chaque minuscule détail avec précision et se délectait toujours un peu plus des expressions que lui avait offerte le cuisinier. Il ne pensais pas lui même pouvoir se trouver si obsédé par une personne d'apparence portant si normale et, au fond, il n'avait pas cessé de se demander quel était cette petite chose qui rendait le blond si spécial.

La scène qui le rendait le plus perplexe restait définitivement celle qui avait eu lieu l'après-midi, avec Doflamingo. Quand il était arrivé, alerté par le bruit, il avait été plus que surpris de voir l'homme dans son restaurant, et surtout la détresse qui émanait du blond, alors à moitié conscient seulement. Pourtant, une fois de plus, il était habitué à cela. Ce n'est pas comme si l'énergumène au manteau rose était réputé pour son calme et sa diplomatie, et lui-même avait assisté de nombreuses fois à ce genre de scène, parfois plus violentes encore.

Mais cette fois-ci, il avait bien eu du mal à conserver son calme habituel. Il avait d'ailleurs bien failli intervenir, mais plus que sa conscience, son instinct lui avait rappelé que l'on ne s'interposait pas devant Donquixote Doflamingo impunément. Heureusement, la furie de l'homme avait été étonnement simple à maîtriser et il avait finit par relâcher sa proie de lui-même. Après coup, il ne savait pas s'il en voulait à l'homme pour lui avoir provoqué un tel sentiment de haine ou s'il était satisfait d'avoir pu venir en aide à Sanji.

On ne pouvait pas dire que la fibre protectrice faisait partie de lui en temps normal, mais après mûre réflexion, il devait bien admettre que c'est ce qu'il avait ressenti en l'instant présent. A moins peut-être que ça ne soit du pur égoïsme, étant donné qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment été très « prêteur ».

Il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en imaginant la colère que cette pensée provoquerait chez le jeune homme blond. Il n'avait pas eu l'air de beaucoup apprécier la crise possessive de l'autre homme de la veille, et il avait l'air d'avoir un solide caractère, un peu similaire à celui du brun. C'était peut être ça qui l'intéressait d'ailleurs autant : côtoyer Sanji lui donnait une idée de ce que lui-même pouvait renvoyer à la société.

Il décida de partir de bonne heure pour aller au restaurant. Aujourd'hui, il était bien décidé à faire un « briefing » de la veille avec l'équipe et à commencer à apporter ses propres idées. Il était d'ailleurs surpris de voir avec quel optimisme il prenait cette mission_ deux jours plus tôt, il aurait simplement été tenté de dire qu'il s'en fichait et qu'il valait mieux laisser couler jusqu'à la faillite de l'entreprise.

Mais après tout, c'était un défi comme un autre à relever pour lui, même si au vue de ses nouveaux employés, ça n'allait pas être facile pour lui de se faire respecter. De toute façon, son but ultime était le cuisinier : s'il arrivait à le mettre dans sa poche, le plus dur serait fait et le reste du groupe suivrait naturellement. Pour cela, il n'avait qu'à commencer avec l'espèce de type au long nez. Ils avaient l'air de bien s'entendre tous les deux, et le métisse semblait plus enclin à obéir à ses ordres que les autres. Après, il avait surtout peur vis à vis du gamin qui se baladait toujours avec un chapeau de paille. De ce que Law avait pu voir, il était complètement imprévisible et ne semblait pas s'embêter avec les questions de formalités classiques. Il était difficile de dire s'il était compétent ou non _ il avait passé la majorité de la soirée de la veille à courir partout et à discuter avec le barman_, mais toujours était-il qu'il n'était certainement pas le genre de personne à se laisser intimider par une remontrance ou un blâme.

Comme il le pensait, quand il se gara dans le parking du restaurant, aucune autre voiture n'était encore présente. Au moins, ça lui laisserait largement le temps de s'installer et se préparer avant l'arrivée des autres. Il déverrouilla avec difficulté la porte d'entrée, les mains légèrement gonflées par le froid et se dépêcha de s'engouffrer à l'intérieur pour se réchauffer.

Il faisait encore nuit et seule la lumière du réverbère de la rue éclairait pour le moment l'immense hall du bâtiment. Dans la pénombre, l'endroit était encore plus désagréable encore à Law, alors que les miroirs accrochés un peu partout renvoyaient difficilement une image de lui qu'il avait bien du mal à reconnaître. Il était surpris de voir à quel point il était mal à l'aise en cet instant précis, et se dépêcha donc d'aller appuyer sur l'interrupteur situé un peu plus loin.

Les spots s'enflammèrent en une fraction de seconde, et il lui fallu quelques secondes pour que ses yeux s'habituent à la nouvelle luminosité de la pièce. C'est presque avec soulagement qu'il redécouvrit donc le restaurant comme il l'avait vu les jours précédents, sans ombres inquiétantes ou démons cachés sous les tables.

'Je me mets à flipper comme un vrai gosse'.

Malgré tout, il ne resta pas une seconde de plus dans la pièce et décida d'aller directement dans son bureau _ il était définitivement plus à sa place dans des endroits confinés. Bien que l'établissement n'était pas à son goût, en soi, il ne pouvait qu'apprécier la simplicité de la pièce qui était la sienne. Les murs étaient d'un ton crème, apaisant, et le mobilier très simple, composé uniquement d'une bureau d'acajou, un fauteuil et une armoire dans laquelle était entreposés des classeurs que Law n'avait pas pas encore pris la peine de feuilleté. Rayleigh lui avait vaguement expliqué qu'il s'agissait des contrats des employés, des relevés bancaires et des cahiers de recette.

Il prit un moment à lui, simplement pour profiter du calme, avant de finalement saisir sa sacoche et en sortir un petit cahier qu'il avait pris avec lui avant de partir. Il ne savait pas exactement par où commencer, mais ce serait certainement plus facile d'expliquer ses idées au groupe si celles-ci étaient préalablement rédigées. Il commença donc à mettre tout ce qui lui passait par la tête sous forme de tirets, déjà tout ce qui n'allait pas, puis ce qu'il proposait en solution.

Très vite, il se rendit compte qu'il avait déjà noircit deux pages entières, allant même jusqu'à préciser quelles corrections apporter à quel employé. Bien évidemment, il n'avait encore retenu pratiquement aucun nom, et cela se résumait plutôt à des surnoms comme « la brune », « le barman » ou « le taré ».

Ce fut le bruit d'un claquement de porte au rez-de-chaussé qui le sortit de son travail de manière assez brutale. Il regarda son portable situé à côté de lui et constata qu'il était encore tôt pourtant, bien trop pour venir travailler.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent alors qu'il se leva rapidement pour se diriger vers la porte. Il avait dû apprendre très tôt à se méfier de n'importe quel bruit, même le plus sourd qui soit, et aujourd'hui encore, cette vieille habitude ne l'avait jamais quitté. Pour n'importe quelle personne vivant avec lui, cela apparaîtrait comme de la pure paranoïa. Mais personne ne vivait avec Trafalgar Law.

Il se demanda un instant s'il valait mieux descendre à pas feutrés, mais après tout, le visiteur n'avait pas pris la peine d'être silencieux. Il ne devait donc pas s'attendre à trouver quelqu'un ici, et il serait davantage surpris de voir arriver quelqu'un brusquement.

C'est donc d'un pas rapide qu'il dévala les escaliers pour surgir comme un diable au beau milieu de la salle principale, un air féroce sur le visage...pour tomber nez à nez avec un Sanji mi-étonné, mi-effrayé, sa veste dans les bras. Les deux hommes restèrent un moment à se fixer, hébétés, jusqu'à ce que Law réalise qu'il retenait toujours son souffle inconsciemment. Il soupira donc violemment, sentant la pression retomber en lui comme un soufflé.

« Bonjour ? » se hasarda le blond, toujours un peu méfiant vis à vis du nouvel arrivant.

Il fallut un moment supplémentaire au plus âgé pour répondre. Il ne s'était pas attendu à voir le jeune cuisinier si tôt, mais maintenant qu'il s'était remis de sa surprise, il avait automatiquement repris son observation habituelle. Comme toujours, Sanji semblait s'être habillé pour la plus grande occasion de sa vie, avec un soin proche de la perfection, et même si ses cheveux étaient un peu ébouriffés _ sans doute à cause du vent_, ils semblaient toujours plus disciplinés que les siens.

« Vous êtes ici depuis longtemps ? » Ce n'est qu'à la deuxième question que Law se rendit compte qu'il fallait qu'il réponde tout de suite.

« Un peu moins d'une heure je dirais. Mais j'avoue que je pensais pouvoir compter sur deux bonnes heures de calme supplémentaires. »

« Désolé d'avoir gâché cela » Sanji haussa les épaules, de toute évidence pas désolé le moins du monde.

Sans rien ajouter, il se dirigea vers la cuisine et sortit un trousseau de clefs imposant de sa poche. Cela piqua la curiosité du brun qui pris sa suite le plus naturellement du monde, désormais bien loin de ses travaux sur son carnet. Alors que le cuisinier commençait à déverrouiller la première porte, il ne pu s'empêcher de le questionner.

« Je vous ai vu faire la même chose hier soir avant de partir ».

Le blond se retourna vers lui mais ne répondit pas, jetant simplement un regard pressé à son patron. Prenant cela pour une encouragement à continuer, il repris donc de plus belle.

« La porte d'entrée comprend déjà une serrure très perfectionnée non ? Est-ce vraiment nécessaire de prendre autant de précaution en mettant un verrou à la cuisine ? »

« Attendez donc de connaître un peu mieux Luffy, et vous apprendrez très vite qu'une vulgaire porte ne l'arrête pas quand il a faim. Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où il a fallu racheter des aliments en urgence parce qu'il s'était introduit dans le restaurant la nuit pour piller les réserves ».

Law haussa un sourcil, comme s'il cherchait à savoir si le jeune homme se moquait de lui ou non.

« On a tout essayé avec lui. Les engueulades, les coups, les leçons de morale, mais rien n'a fonctionné. Même Rayleigh n'a pas réussi à lui faire entendre raison. Du coup maintenant j'ai choisi de mettre des serrures à l'entrée, au frigo et à la réserve. C'est un peu extrême mais on dirait que comme ça, il comprend ».

« Je vois... » au moins, cette discussion avait eu le mérite de confirmer à Law le prénom du jeune employé.

« Et vous ? »

« Quoi, moi ? »

« Vous êtes là bien tôt non ? Sauf votre respect, vous ne semblez pas du genre à porter un grand intérêt à notre restaurant »

« Voilà qui est bien direct » Le brun se sentit légèrement piqué à vif par la remarque du blond.

« Excusez-moi, mais jusqu'à maintenant, je n'ai pas eu l'impression de ressentir en vous une quelconque enthousiasme à travailler ici ! »

Law afficha un petit sourire. Il se rendait compte qu'il appréciait ses petits débats avec le cuisinier, sachant pertinemment que l'un ou l'autre finirait inéluctablement par craquer. « C'est pourtant bien pour réfléchir à l'avenir de cet endroit que je suis venu si tôt ici. J'ai déjà trouvé les idées majeures pour transformer ce restaurant, et je compte bien vous en faire part dès aujourd'hui »

« Quelles idées ? »

Le brun jubila. Il avait réussi à attirer l'attention du blond, et déjà, une petite étincelle brillait au fond de ses yeux.

« Je n'aime pas me répéter. Vous devrez donc attendre tout à l'heure que je parle devant tout le monde. Il n'y a pas de raison que je fasse preuve de favoritisme en vous dévoilant tout à l'avance ! »

Sanji grommela. Il essayait certainement de montrer son mécontentement, mais du point de vue de Law, la moue qu'il affichait semblait plutôt enfantine. Le brun se surpris presque à trouver l'image mignonne, si l'on mettait de côté le mauvais caractère du cuisinier. Mais bien sûr, il n'allait certainement pas faire part de cette constatation au concerné.

« Tant que vous foutez la paix à ma cuisine... »

'Nous y voilà, le sujet tant attendu'. C'était le moment idéal pour animer un peu ce garçon trop sombre.

« Vous semblez bien fier de vos plats, je me trompe ? Pourtant un chef doit savoir accueillir la critique quelle qu'elle soit, non ? »

Cela ne manqua pas. Sanji se redressa, bombant son torse, ce qui lui donna l'impression de prendre dix centimètres de plus.

« J'ai travaillé toute ma vie dans ce domaine de façon à ce que personne n'ait plus aucune contestation à me formuler ! Aujourd'hui, je peux me vanter de savoir satisfaire tous les palais, y compris les plus difficiles». Il avait particulièrement appuyé sur ses derniers mots, lançant un message direct au brun.

« Alors pourquoi avez-vous tremblé ainsi il y a deux jours, quand j'ai passé commande ici ? » Law se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas voulu dire cela en premier lieu. Il aurait préféré continuer à embêter le blond, mais sans même le réaliser, il avait mis le doigt sur un détail qu'il semblait avoir mis de côté jusqu'à présent. « Quand je vous ais dit que je n'aimais pas vos plats, que j'ai critiqué ce lieu, et même votre cuisine, j'ai pu distinctement voir tous les muscles de votre corps se raidir, et lire de l'inquiétude au fond de vos yeux ».

Sanji fut bouleversé par la réponse. Il avait envie de poser des centaines de questions en ce moment. Pourquoi cet homme le cherchait ainsi ? Qu'attendait-il de lui exactement ?

Comment avait-il pu déceler tout ça en moins de cinq minutes ?

« Vous déteniez l'avenir de chacun d'entre nous entre vos mains ». Il essaya malgré tout de faire face à cet assaut inattendu, de se justifier. « J'étais surtout concentré pour ne pas vous envoyer mon pied dans la figure ! »

Law se rapprocha alors encore plus de lui, réduisant l'écart entre eux à quelques centimètres.

« Je ne crois pas non » Sa voix, bien que douce, donnait l'effet d'un grognement. « Ce que je pense, c'est que cette belle assurance que vous affichez n'est pas encore le reflet exacte de votre personnalité. Que vous n'êtes pas encore à l'aise ici comme vous aimeriez l'être, et que pour l'instant, je ne vois qu'un talent gâché, bloqué par un mur dont j'ignore encore l'origine. »

Le blond pouvait sentir le souffle chaud du brun contre son nez. Il était complètement tétanisé, son cœur battant à cent à l'heure.

« Dans tous les cas, sachez je compte bien découvrir de quoi il s'agit et déployer toute mes forces jusqu'à ce que je puisse enfin voir votre vraie personnalité ». Il avait dit ça en rapprochant son visage encore plus, si c'était possible, et Sanji eut pour premier reflex de fermer immédiatement les yeux. Il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre, et pendant un court instant, il n'entendit que le battement douloureux de son cœur dans sa poitrine.

Finalement, ne voyant rien arriver, il se osa à ouvrir à nouveau les yeux pour voir Law à plusieurs mètres de lui, quittant naturellement la pièce en le laissant là, encore à moitié choqué.

« Il semblerait que vos collègues commencent à arriver, j'entends des voix. Je m'en vais donc les accueillir en bon patron que je suis ».

Quand Sanji assimila finalement complètement la situation, il était seul, au milieu de la cuisine, les jambes tremblantes. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre ce qui venait de se passer ni à mettre un mot sur ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment précis. L'instant d'avant, il se faisait réprimander, et celui d'après, l'homme lui disait ce genre de chose, avec l'impression qu'il allait le dévorer.

C'était la première fois depuis des années que ses émotions étaient mises à si rude épreuve, et c'était la faute d'une unique personne. 'Il faut absolument que je me reprenne. Il est évident qu'il essaye de me déstabiliser, mais il faut que j'aille au delà de son jeu ! Et pour commencer, il ne faut pas que je reste seul dans mon coin, ça paraîtrait bizarre'.

Après s'être donc assuré que son visage avait repris une température et une couleur normale, c'est le plus naturellement du monde qu'il alla rejoindre ses amis, un grand sourire au visage. Il se précipita immédiatement vers Nami et Robin qui discutaient joyeusement, profitant du fait que Luffy semblait tenir la jambe d'un Law passablement agacé.

« Bonjour mes chéries ! Vous arrivez bien tôt dites-moi ! »

Il eut pour toute réponse un sourire radieux de la rousse et un autre plus simple de la brune. Il avait bien entendu que sa voix ne faisait pas très honnête, mais au moins il savait que les deux jeunes femmes ne lui poseraient pas de questions. Il chercha un instant Usopp des yeux, mais après tout il n'était pas rare que son ami soit en retard.

« Sanji, j'ai faim ! Donne moi de la viande tout de suite ! »

Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de l'éviter, Luffy s'était précipité sur lui et s'accrochait à sa taille comme une sangsue.

« Dégage de là crétin ! Et je te rappelle que je suis pas ton cuisinier perso ! »

« Mais ta nourriture est tellement bonne ! Allez, je t'engage à venir me faire la cuisine à moi et Ace tous les soirs ! »

Un peu en retrait, Law afficha un grand sourire moqueur à la vue de la scène, ce que Sanji remarqua immédiatement. Il essaya donc plus vivement encore de se dégager de l'étreinte du plus jeune, ne souhaitant pas se tourner une fois de plus en ridicule.

« Dans tes rêves oui ! Je vous connais assez le duo de morfales ! »

La remarque fit rire le brun qui se décida finalement à relâcher son emprise, attiré soudainement par une barre chocolatée que lui tendait une Robin amusée. Une fois l'ambiance retombée et Luffy calmé par son en cas, Law y vit enfin une occasion pour prendre la parole.

« Comme j'essayais de vous le dire avant d'être interrompu ». Nouveau rire de Luffy « Je tiens tout d'abord à vous remercier de votre ponctualité, ainsi que pour votre travail d'hier ».

Malgré les paroles rassurantes, tous regardaient le brun comme s'ils s'attendaient à recevoir ensuite les critiques. Law remarqua ce doute, mais décida de ne pas y prêter attention pour le moment.

« Je trouve que vous avez tous effectué un travail coordonné, même si je dois avouer que celui d'un d'entre vous m'échappe encore, et je n'ai reçu que des critiques positives des clients que j'ai interrogé au cours de la soirée. Néanmoins, je ne démord pas de l'idée que ce travail n'est pas mis en valeur avec ce lieu, ce cadre et cette ambiance. »

Pendant un instant, il fut tenté de sortir son cahier pour vérifier ses notes, mais cela n'aurait certainement pas fait très professionnel. Il se rendait déjà bien compte qu'il avait du mal à être pris au sérieux par la plupart des employés, certains étant même plus âgés que lui, et il devait faire preuve de sûreté pour se faire respecter.

« Je vais donc procéder par points. Certains seront négociables et d'autres non. Tout d'abord, je compte changer le concept même de ce restaurant »

Nami voulu protester mais elle fut stoppée dans son élan par le regard sévère que lui lançait Law. Elle se contenta donc de froncer les sourcils en attendant la suite.

« Cette ville est à la fois touristique, mais aussi étudiante. Pourtant, nous ne proposons qu'un service luxueux qui ne concerne pas le dixième de la population. Les tarifs sont trop élevés et les plats proposés absolument pas adaptés à des clients qui travaillent et souhaitent manger rapidement entre midi et quatorze heure. C'est ces personnes qu'il faut cibler. Et pour cela, je propose un cadre davantage « bistro gastronomique ». Cela permettrait de proposer une carte moins chargée mais qui changerait plus souvent, un cadre plus conviviale, tout en continuant à proposer des plats de qualité » Il s'était tourné vers Sanji en disant cela, comme pour vérifier l'effet de ses paroles sur le jeune homme. Mais le blond le regardait sans rien dire, son visage complètement impassible.

« Mais on risque de perdre les habitués actuels du restaurant ! » Cette fois, la rousse avait décidé d'intervenir, profitant de la courte pause du brun.

« Vous croyez ? Si ces personnes connaissent le restaurant, alors il n'y a pas de raison qu'elles ne viennent pas donner sa chance à sa nouvelle forme ! Et s'il s'avère que le goût est toujours au rendez-vous, pourquoi partiraient-elles ? »

« Mais... le cadre pourrait ne pas leur plaire.. »

« Et dans ce cas de nouveaux clients viendront prendre leur place et devenir les nouveaux habitués. Vous ne pourrez pas me faire changer d'avis avec un argument si futile, désolé »

La jeune femme le fusilla du regard mais n'ajouta rien, le visage rouge de colère et de honte. Décidément, aucune personne ne pouvait rester indifférente de l'effet du jeune homme.

« Bien, ensuite la salle. Nous allons agrandir le bar et le placer au centre, de façon à ce que tout le monde puisse le voir. Nous ajouterons également des sièges pour ceux qui souhaitent boire un verre et diversifier la carte des bières et des cocktails ».

Franky hésita un instant, soucieux de la réaction que pourrait avoir Nami, mais l'excitation pouvait se lire sur son visage. Sanji le constata mais n'aurait pas pu lui en tenir rigueur. Depuis qu'il était arrivé, l'homme passait le plus claire de son temps à ouvrir les bouteilles de vin qui lui amenaient Robin et à faire le service. Il était évident que le nouveau projet lui apportait un nouveau panel de possibilités plus intéressantes.

D'ailleurs, le blond lui-même devait donner raison à Law pour certains points. Même s'il adorait tout bonnement cet endroit, il avait lui-même pu constater que leur clientèle était très restreinte depuis l'ouverture. Et puis, la carte ne changeait que deux ou trois fois par an, pour ne pas trop déstabiliser les habitués, ce qui faisait tomber parfois le cuisinier dans une certaine routine.

Évidemment qu'il aimerait pouvoir travailler de nouveaux aliments toutes les semaines, mais jusqu'à présent, il ne s'était jamais donné l'occasion d'essayer. Cela représentait un challenge risqué et un travail de création important pour trouver toujours de nouvelles recettes. Bien sûr, il était curieux, mais il avait aussi peur de ne pas être à la hauteur de la demande.

'Est-ce que c'est pour ça qu'il veut faire ça ? Pour me prouver que j'ai peur, comme il me l'a dit plus tôt ?'.

Law s'entretenait désormais avec Robin au sujet de la carte des spiritueux quand la porte s'ouvrit sur un Usopp dégoulinant de sueur, à bout de souffle.

« Désolé du retard... Un oiseau a percuté le tram et à foutu en l'air le système électrique... J'ai dû me taper le reste du chemin à pied »

« Quoi, t'as ramené l'oiseau j'espère ! Sanji pourrait le faire cuire à la broche ! »

« Bien sûr que non imbécile ! Je touche pas aux oiseaux morts moi »

Et voilà..Law avait de nouveau perdu son auditoire. Il ne pouvait décidément pas lutter contre la présence de ce Luffy sur le reste du groupe.

'Bah, au moins j'ai pu parler du plus gros du projet. Maintenant, il va être question de mettre ça en place'.

« Bon.. eh bien je vous laisse pour le moment avec tout ça. De mon côté, je m'occuperait de commencer les démarches le plus vite possible pour que le projet puisse aboutir ». Mais c'était peine perdue, et c'est avec lassitude qu'il observait le groupe rire entre eux sans même prendre la peine de lui adresser un regard. « Mouais. D'ici là je compte sur vous pour continuer à fournir un travail exemplaire ».

Il avait plus dit cela pour la forme, afin de clore son « discours » et décida de disparaître à nouveau à l'étage l'instant d'après. Il doutait sérieusement qu'il puisse un jour passer plus d'une heure en compagnie du groupe sans que sa santé mentale n'en pâtisse.

Seul Sanji assista à son départ, ne l'ayant pas quitté des yeux depuis le début. Le comportement du brun était radicalement différent selon qu'il était en compagnie du groupe entier ou seulement avec lui. Le blond s'était souvenu de la conversation qu'ils avaient eu les deux le jour d'avant. Law lui avait fait la remarque qu'il n'affichait pas ses vraies expressions en public, mais se pourrait-il que lui-même fasse la même chose ?

'Et dans ce cas, est-ce que c'est son vrai visage que j'ai vu tout à l'heure ? Ou bien une façade ?'

* * *

Law passa pratiquement le reste de sa journée à travailler à son bureau, remplissant les différentes facture et commençant déjà à faire des calculs de budget pour donner une nouvelle jeunesse au restaurant.

En bas, il pouvait entendre les éclats de voix des clients qui mangeaient joyeusement, mais le brun essayait surtout de percevoir d'éventuels bruits qui proviendraient de la cuisine. Parfois, il était surpris d'entendre la voix de Sanji s'élever pour donner un ordre à Usopp ou pour appeler une serveuse pour envoyer un plat.

Il l'imaginait, derrière le grill en train de surveiller à lui seul la préparation de plusieurs assiettes, courant parfois jusqu'à la réserve pour revenir avec des épices ou des oignons, un sourire satisfait sur le visage. Law réalisa alors qu'il n'avait encore jamais pu assister à une démonstration concrète de cuisine, de voir le blond en pleine « action ».

Et pourtant, il en mourrait d'envie. Il se visualisait la scène comme un ballet ou un opéra dont Sanji serait le chef d'orchestre. Mais pour l'instant, il valait mieux de pas brûler les étapes, aussi bien pour lui que pour le jeune homme. Il se remémora la discussion qu'ils avaient eu un peu plus tôt, et la manière dont il s'était rapproché de Sanji sans s'en rendre compte.

Jusqu'où serait-il allé s'il ne s'était pas retenu, dégagé ? Une simple expression avait réussi à lui faire perdre la raison pendant une fraction de seconde, et il n'osait pas imaginer sa réaction s'il voyait le blond travailler en cet instant précis.

Un nouvel éclat de voix trouble lui indiqua que Sanji venait de terminer les entrées de la table 5.

« Il y a tellement d'expressions que tu dois encore me montrer ».

* * *

Et voilà ! J'espère pouvoir poster plus rapidement la suite de cette fic, mais je suis contente en tout cas d'avoir pu reprendre un rythme d'écriture !

J'espère que l'attente en valait la peine et que ce chapitre vous à plus ! A bientôt !


	5. Chapter 5

Nouveau chapitre !

Une fois n'est pas coutume, je remercie personnellement chacun d'entre vous pour commenter, ajouter cette histoire à ses favorites, ou même simplement la lire. Que vous appréciez ou pas le tournant de cette histoire, chaque point de vue me permet d'avancer et de prendre l'écriture d'un nouveau chapitre comme un nouveau défi !

 **Dodge3** : Ravie que mes chapitres puisse apporter un peu de gaîté à ta journée ! ^^ Je n'arrive moi-même pas à en vouloir vraiment à Zoro dans cette histoire, et j'essaie vraiment de ne pas créer de dichotomie gentils/méchants. Chacun à ses raisons d'agir, et je suppose que parfois, ça se passe tout simplement plus mal que d'autres. Ah, désolée, c'est vrai que Usopp est un peu passé à la malle ! Mais je vais essayer de me rattraper, promis ! Et effectivement, je pense qu'on peut parler d'obsession du point de vue de Law ! Je ne peux tout bonnement pas imaginer une relation facile le concernant : le personnage original est déjà tellement introverti que je me sens obligée de faire ressortir ce point ! En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ton point de vue, et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! :)

 **Lawiki** : Je suis vraiment contente de voir que le point de vue de Zoro a été apprécié ! J'avais beaucoup hésité à écrire cette partie, parce que ça m'imposait de quitter le regard omniscient de Sanji pour me plonger dans celui qu'il ignorait complètement, justement ! Du coup ça me rassure de voir que ça a fait son effet ! ^^ Mais j'avoue que par rapport à mon autre fic, j'ai beaucoup plus de mal à jongler avec l'humour pour ne pas trop sortir de l'ambiance générale (de ce côté là, je ne peux que remercier à Luffy d'exister tel qu'il est!). J'ai aussi parfois l'impression de partir énormément dans le mélodrame et l'introspection, du coup j'ai peur de rendre la fic lourde à la lecture ! Mais ça me rassure toujours de voir des reviews comme les tiennes qui sont là pour m'apporter un regard différent sur mon chapitre ! Et je te remercie pour cela !

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

« Je crois qu'on a atteint un point de non retour ».

Usopp s'arrêta net. Cela faisait dix minutes que lui et Sanji marchaient ensembles sans que le blond ne dise grand chose. La phrase était donc tombée comme une sorte de bombe, laissant le brun abasourdi un petit instant. Il remarqua que son ami continuait sa route et se dépêcha donc de le suivre, trottant pour le rattraper.

« Tu veux dire... Toi et Zoro ? ». Évidemment, il savait très bien que la question était inutile. Mais c'était si abrupte qu'il ne pouvait tout bonnement pas se résigner à faire comme si de rien n'était une fois de plus.

Sanji se contenta d'hocher la tête, le regard inexpressif et toujours fixé devant lui, comme s'il observait quelque chose que lui seul pouvait apercevoir. Mais cela ne pouvait définitivement plus satisfaire Usopp. Il était terrifié de l'image que lui renvoyait son ami, et sentait que c'était le moment pour intervenir.

« Je ne peux pas dire que ce que tu me dis me surprends, on a déjà abordé le sujet. Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu penses à ça tout d'un coup ? Comme ça ? »

« Disons que depuis une semaine, c'est devenu particulièrement difficile. » Sanji déglutit, mais repris néanmoins. « Il a eu le malheur de me voir en train de discuter avec le patron une fois, et il s'est tout bonnement mis en tête qu'il se passait quelque chose entre lui et moi ? »

« De quoi ? Avec Trafalgar ? » Même pour Usopp, la nouvelle était surprenante. Bien sûr, il connaissait le caractère de Zoro, mais d'habitude, il y avait quand même une raison plausible à ses crises de nerfs. « Mais t'es même pas spécialement ami avec lui, non ? »

« Pas du tout ! C'est ça qui est frustrant ! » Sanji haussa le ton, encouragé par le soutien du métisse. « J'ai eu beau lui répéter cent fois, chaque fois il me dit qu'il a compris, et chaque fois il recommence le lendemain ! Il me harcèle littéralement pour venir me chercher au boulot chaque jours, et quand il peut pas et que je rentre seul, j'ai droit à un véritable interrogatoire à mon retour ! »

« C'est pas vrai... »

« Et hier soir, ça a été pire que d'habitude ». Sanji marqua un arrêt. Il avait peur de finir par se laisser submerger par ses émotions, mais il avait vraiment besoin de parler. « Je suis rentré vers minuit environ, puisque j'avais dû passer une heure au restaurant à nettoyer le foutoir qu'avait mis Luffy dans la salle. Il était dans le salon, sans lumière à m'attendre, donc déjà c'était bien glauque. Même moi j'ai flippé quand je l'ai vu là. Puis il avait visiblement passé la soirée à picoler seul avant que j'arrive, il y avait une bouteille de saké vide sur la table et une autre déjà bien entamée dans sa main. Au début, j'ai essayé de lui parler calmement, et puis très vite il a commencé à gueuler, à me demandé ce que j'avais foutu, pourquoi j'avais pas répondu à ses messages. »

Usopp écoutait son ami parler avec une certaine horreur, sans pouvoir rien dire. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que la situation en était à un point si grave.

« Le ton est monté des deux côtés, puis il a pas aimé que je le traite de gros con je crois et il a balancé la bouteille vers ma direction. Heureusement, il était tellement bourré qu'elle s'est pétée à quelques mètres devant moi, mais j'avais enlevé mes chaussure à ce moment là, et en voulant reculer je me suis coupé avec un bout de verre. Bon, c'était pas profond, ça allait, mais je crois que le fait de voir mon pied saigner à cause de lui a été comme un déclic. »

« C'est pas vrai...Et comment il a réagit ? »

« Comme d'habitude, ça a suffit à le faire décuver en une seconde. Il s'est mis à me supplier de lui pardonner, qu'il voulait pas me faire de mal. D'habitude, je finis toujours par passer l'éponge, à avoir pitié de lui. Mais là j'avais l'impression de juste pas connaître l'homme en face de moi. Je sais plus comment ça s'est terminé, j'ai dû me passer le pied sous l'eau et aller dormir. Je crois que j'étais tellement sous le choc que j'avais du mal à réaliser. »

« Bon sang, Sanji ! T'aurais dû venir à la maison ! Quand il est violent comme ça, faut pas hésiter une seconde ! »

« Désolé, mais je ne voulais pas vous déranger toi et Kaya. Vous avez de grosses journées vous aussi. »

« Nan mais on s'en fout de ça ! Il y a même pas à réfléchir ! On sera toujours là pour t'accueillir à n'importe quelle heure ! »

« C'est gentil. Mais j'ai l'impression que je t'ai déjà bien assez inquiéter sur ce sujet. Maintenant il va falloir que je réagisse un peu ».

« Content de te l'entendre dire. Tu sais, ça fais un moment que je vous connais toi et Zoro, et je vous ais toujours considéré comme deux de mes meilleurs amis. Pour autant, je ne peux pas garder un regard neutre sur votre histoire. Elle a été belle. J'ai assisté à ses hauts, ses bas, à vos moments complices. J'ai été témoin de votre bonheur, et ça me faisais chaud au cœur putain ! »

Sanji sursauta. Il n'était pas habitué à entendre un tel langage de la part d'Usopp.

« Mais maintenant, c'est avec tout l'amour que j'ai pour vous deux que je te dis que ça peut pas continuer. C'est en train de te détruire. Littéralement. Et ça me fend le cœur de voir que je peux pas t'aider autant que je le voudrais. Je peux pas interférer dans votre vie, mais je peux au moins te mettre en garde, essayer de t'ouvrir les yeux et te supplier de ne pas te laisser bouffer comme ça. T'as le droit au bonheur Sanji. T'en as même besoin ».

Usopp s'arrêta, le temps de reprendre son souffle, le visage rouge. Il avait sortit tout cela d'une traite, comme s'il avait voulu cracher tout ce qu'il retenait en lui depuis déjà si longtemps. Il n'osait pas regarder Sanji dans les yeux, de peur de sa réaction, et se contentait donc de fixer ses pieds. S'il avait relevé les yeux à ce moment précis, il aurait pourtant pu voir le visage du blond ruisseler de larmes. Le jeune cuisinier avait toujours vu le brun comme un ami fidèle, mais un peu effacé et ayant du mal à s'exprimer de manière générale/

Il se souvenait qu'à l'époque où il avait voulu déclarer ses sentiments à Kaya, il avait failli tomber dans les pommes sous le coup de l'appréhension. Et pourtant, en cet instant précis, il était bien debout, sur ses deux jambes, et c'était au tour de Sanji de se sentir absolument ridicule à côté de lui. Il avait toujours considéré que ses problèmes avec Zoro ne regardaient que lui, et que s'il décidait de souffrir, il serait le seul impliqué. Pourtant, comment avait-il pu ignorer le mal qu'il causait à son entourage en agissant de manière si égoïste.

Il ne supportait plus l'idée de devoir être plaint par ceux qui comptaient pour lui. D'un mouvement rapide, il essuya ses yeux et se dépêcha d'effacer le regard triste qu'il avait. Il attrapa son ami par les épaules et s'autorisa une étreinte, ce qui eut le mérite de faire relever la tête au brun.

« Désolé Usopp. Je me rend compte que j'ai pas dû te rendre la vie facile avec mes problèmes ces derniers mois, et je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour tout le soutiens que tu m'as apporté. Tu as raison. Je vais réagir, ça ne peut plus continuer comme ça. »

Le métisse se frotta la tête, gêné, affichant un grand sourire. Il ne s'était lui-même pas attendu à sortir ainsi de ses gongs, et maintenant que la pression était retombée, il avait à nouveau du mal à trouver ses mots. Mais il était content de voir que le blond avait enfin décidé d'agir. Cette fois en plus, il semblait sincère.

« Bon...On ferai bien de se remettre en route ou on va arriver en retard ! »

« Ah oui, mince ! »

Alors qu'ils étaient presque arrivés, Sanji remarqua un petit pendentif doré accroché au cou de son ami. D'habitude, il ne portait jamais de bijoux et il décida donc de l'interroger à ce sujet.

« Oh, ça ? C'est le cadeau d'anniversaire de Kaya. Pas que je sois spécialement fan, mais elle avait les yeux tellement brillants quand elle me l'a offert que j'ai pas pu me résoudre à ne pas le mettre ! »

« Punaise, j'avais complètement oublié que c'était aujourd'hui ! Ah je suis vraiment un ami de merde ! Bonne anniversaire mon vieux ! »

« Haha t'inquiètes pas, c'est pas comme si j'y portais beaucoup d'importance »

« Tu plaisantes ! » Sanji avait pris un ton ferme. « Je vais prévenir les autres, et ce soir on fêtera ça tous ensembles ! »

Usopp sembla vouloir protester un moment, mais la bonne humeur soudaine du cuisinier eut raison de lui. Dix minutes plus tard, ils poussaient ensembles les portes du restaurant et se dirigèrent immédiatement en cuisine après avoir salué le reste du groupe. Bien sûr, Sanji ne manqua pas d'annoncer à tous l'heureux événement, et tous se mirent d'accord pour boire ensembles un verre au bar de Franky une fois le service du soir terminé.

Il était environ dix heure et demi quand Law arriva à son tour. Si les débuts avaient été difficiles avec la plupart des membres de l'équipe, tous avaient dû reconnaître que jusque là, leur nouveau « boss » faisait un excellent travail. Il était présent presque tous les jours pour superviser le travail, prenait du temps avec chacun afin d'écouter les différentes propositions et apportait même son aide pour les tâches ménagères lorsque tout le monde était surmené. Même Sanji avait finit par admettre qu'il travaillait bien plus que Rayleigh ne l'avait jamais fait de son temps. Mais bien sûr, jamais il n'oserait dire cela à voix haute.

Ce matin là, le brun se dirigea immédiatement en cuisine, avant même d'avoir enlevé son manteau noir habituel. Comme toujours, Sanji et Usopp étaient à la tâche, l'un donnant les directives et l'autre s'exécutant. Il fallait bien reconnaître que la coordination de ces deux-là était exemplaire, et Law décida de les observer un petit instant avant de signaler sa présence.

« Bonjour. Je suis content de voir que vous êtes à la tâche de si bonne heure ».

Usopp répondit joyeusement, toujours soucieux de faire bonne impression, tandis que le blond se contenta d'un mouvement de tête sobre et respectueux.

« M. Vinsmoke, si cela ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerai m'entretenir avec vous dans mon bureau quand vous aurez un instant »

Sanji haussa un sourcil, mais Law avait déjà fait demi tour sans plus de cérémonie. Il soupira, observant autour de lui les nombreuses casseroles fumantes. Depuis leur dernière discussion dans la cuisine, ils n'avaient pratiquement plus échangés, et le chef devait reconnaître que ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Pas qu'il ait grand chose à reprocher directement au brun, mais sa présence le mettait mal à l'aise. Chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls, la discussion dérivait systématiquement, et Sanji soupçonnait l'homme de prendre un malin plaisir à le mettre mal à l'aise. Et puis, il était loin d'être stupide. Il avait bien constaté que leur patron ne se comportait pas de la même façon à son égard que vis à vis des autres, et c'est justement ça qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre.

'J'ai l'impression qu'il essaye de me faire craquer à chaque fois pour que je lui hurle dessus'.

Toujours est-il qu'il avait pris la bonne résolution de toujours garder son sang froid avec lui, et qu'il comptait bien s'y tenir. Il ne permettrai plus que brun d'avoir de nouvelles armes à utiliser contre lui. Et ça commençait tout de suite.

Le blond décida donc de se faire prier un peu. Après tout, il n'avait pas à rappliquer à l'instant même, sous prétexte que cet homme le voulait ! Il prit donc le temps de terminer toutes les préparations nécessaires au service et en profita même pour commencer la plonge. Usopp lui proposa à plusieurs reprises de le décharger de la tâche, mais Sanji les balaya toutes immédiatement. Ce n'est donc qu'une bonne heure plus tard qu'il se décida enfin à aller frapper à la porte de son supérieur. Il avait bien tout calculé : le service commençait bientôt, et il pourrait donc s'en servir comme excuse si la conversation tournait dans un sens qui ne lui plaît pas.

Il entendit la voix monocorde du brun lui autoriser l'entrée depuis l'intérieur, et il pris donc une profonde inspiration avant de finalement pousser la porte. À son bureau, Law semblait visiblement absorbé par la lecture de plusieurs fiches, mais de sa place, Sanji pouvait uniquement distinguer plusieurs séries de chiffres que le brun s'empressait de recopier d'une main sur son ordinateur portable placé juste à côté de lui. Dans son autre main, il tenait un téléphone portable qui vibrait à intervalles régulières. Mais ce qui choqua le plus Sanji, c'était la paire de lunettes rectangulaires que le brun portait alors que son visage était penché à quelques centimètres de l'écran de son PC. Il ne l'avait encore jamais vu les porter, et il se demanda un instant s'il en avait uniquement besoin lorsqu'il travaillait, ou si c'était encore une lubie de sa part, comme un accessoire de mode. En tout cas, Sanji devait reconnaître que ça changeait radicalement son visage, lui donnant une expression beaucoup plus sérieuse qu'à l'habituelle. Il resta ainsi debout une bonne minute à l'observer, sans que Law ne semble vraiment s'occuper de sa présence. Finalement, le brun ferma brusquement l'ordinateur en soupirant et retira ses lunettes alors qu'il porta enfin son attention sur le jeune homme.

« Vous voilà. »

'Finement remarqué'. Sanji fut réellement tenté de lui dire à voix haute, mais c'était certainement ce qu'attendait le brun, et il ne pouvait pas craquer si vite.

« Vous avez l'air occupé. Je peux repasser plus tard si vous le souhaitez ? »

« Non, c'est bon. » La voix de Law semblait un peu plus lasse que d'habitude, comme si l'homme se faisait souffrance pour rester éveillé. « Je bataille un peu avec les différentes boîtes d'artisan. Ces hommes sont de vrais sangsues. »

« Des artisans ? »

« Oui. Comme je vous l'avais dit, je compte faire des travaux de réaménagement ici, et j'aimerai commencer le plus vite possible. En principe, cela devrait se faire d'ici une semaine ou deux. Bien sûr, le restaurant sera fermé pendant ce temps, ce qui signifie forcément une perte de recette. C'est pourquoi j'essaye de me mettre d'accord avec les différents ouvriers pour qu'ils puissent tous venir en même temps. Cette « Galley-la Company » semble fiable, mais je n'ai jamais parlementé avec de telles personnages. Durant les cinq minutes qu'ont durées l'appel, j'ai dû renégocier le prix trois fois et je jurerai avoir entendu quelqu'un m'insulter derrière le combiné ».

« Je vois.. »

« Mais bon, ce n'est pas pour discuter des problèmes techniques que je vous ai fait venir. Je voulais savoir si vous aviez commencé à réfléchir à une nouvelle carte, comme je vous l'avais dit ? »

La question prit Sanji de court. Il devait bien avoué que depuis une semaine, la cuisine n'avait pas été sa priorité numéro un, et il avait presque finit par oublier les dispositions que lui avaient donné Law.

« Hum, pas exactement. Mais nous pourrions peut être partir sur un principe de burgers.. »

Law le coupa immédiatement. « Il va me falloir plus que des « principes », malheureusement. Vous n'êtes pas dans ce bureau pour m'inventer une recette à la va vite parce que je vous le demande. J'ai déjà certaines idées pour la nouvelle carte, mais je tenais avant out à entendre vos propositions. ». Bien que l'expression du brun était neutre, le ton était sévère et sans équivoque. « Je ne vais pas vous cacher que je suis déçu de voir que vous ne prenez pas la tâche au sérieux ».

Sanji se brusqua à la remarqua. « Je prends toujours mon travail au sérieux ! Vous savez combien de plats j'ai préparer, rien que ce matin ? »

« Non, et je m'en fiche » La réponse le frappa comme un coup de massue. « Je vous parle d'un projet bien plus ambitieux que celui que vous faites en ce moment. Je veux vous donner une chance de vous exprimer vraiment, de créer vos propres recettes et de montrer de quoi vous êtes capables ! »

« Cette semaine a été difficile pour moi... »

« Vous vous cherchez des excuses ? Alors dites moi directement que vous n'en avez rien à faire. Ce sera plus rapide, et ça m'évitera de perdre mon temps ».

« Ce n'est pas mon intention ! » Sanji avait pratiquement hurlé cette fois-ci. Mais il ne trouvait rien à redire, bien trop intimidé par le regard accusateur que lui envoyait le brun. Les deux se faisaient faces ainsi, Sanji, rouge de rage, et Law, les sourcils froncés. Le brun sembla prêt à surenchérir, mais un voile passa devant ses yeux, que le blond interpréta comme de la déception. L'instant d'après, il remis ses lunettes sur ses yeux et se replongea dans la lecture de ses documents.

« Vous pouvez retourner au travail, je vous remercie de m'avoir accordé de votre temps. »

Sanji voulu insister, défendre son statut, mais il renonça. Après tout, le brun n'avait pas tout à fait tort, il n'avait pas vraiment pris ses directives au sérieux, et il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. Malgré tout, il n'aurait pas imaginé qu'un tel regard puisse l'attrister à ce point. En cet instant, il ne se voyait plus du tout comme un chef renommé. Il avait l'impression de retourner à l'époque où il faisait brûler tous ses plats et que Zeff lui passait un savon.

Il se contenta donc de s'incliner avant de quitter silencieusement la pièce. Il se sentait complètement inutile en cet instant précis, mais il se refusa pour autant à se laisser aller le reste de la journée. Il se dirigea donc d'un pas décidé vers sa cuisine pour reprendre le travail. Il ne pu donc pas se douter qu'au même instant, Law envoyait valser contre le mur la boite à crayon qui reposait paisiblement sur son bureau, le regard embrumé par la rage.

* * *

Si Sanji avait dû faire un classement des journées les plus longues de sa vie, il aurait certainement mis celle-ci dans les premières. Après la remontrance que le brun lui avait faite, il avait eut un mal fou à se remettre à la tâche avec passion, et s'était donc contenté de sortir machinalement tous les commandes au fur et à mesure des heures. Entre les deux service, Law leur adressa à tous son speech habituel, principalement pour les prévenir que les travaux allaient commencer sous peu et qu'ils ne devraient donc pas travailler durant cette période. Mais Sanji n'écouta qu'à moitié le discours, toujours démoralisé par les critiques qu'il avaient reçu et qu'il ne pouvait même pas ignorer.

Le service du soir fut un peu plus animé quand un Luffy déchaîné accouru dans la cuisine, poursuivit par une Nami hystérique dont le chemisier était complètement fichu à cause du verre de jus de raisin que le plus jeune avait renversé sur elle. Heureusement, la salle était pratiquement vide ce soir là, et l'accident n'eut aucune incidence sur le travail de chacun. Sanji s'autorisa même un sourire amusé tandis qu'Usopp riait aux larmes en voyant la rousse jouer au chat et à la souris avec le standardiste. Ce dernier ne dût son salut qu'à l'intervention inopinée de Robin qui vint leur annoncer que le dernier client venait tout juste de partir. La nouvelle sembla ravir la rousse qui lâcha immédiatement le col de Luffy pour s'étirer avec satisfaction.

« Pfoua ! Une nouvelle journée qui s'achève ! Et demain, le restaurant est fermé ! Je vais enfin pouvoir me faire la journée détente que j'attendais tellement ! Un bon bain, une série et une pizza ! »

« Nami-swan, je peux venir pour te frotter le dos si tu veux ! »

« Moi, ce sera un bowling avec Ace ! Et toi Usopp ? » Luffy s'était tourné vers le brun, toujours avec son sourire habituel.

« Oh, je crois que Kaya veut m'emmener au cinéma et au restaurant » Comme toujours, il était heureux à chaque fois qu'il mentionnait le nom de sa petite amie. « Puisqu'on ne pouvait pas fêter mon anniversaire ensembles aujourd'hui... »

« C'est vrai ! Mais en attendant, tu vas fêter ça avec nous comme il se doit ! » Nami commençait déjà à le pousser vers le bar en rigolant. « C'est pas tous les jours qu'on à la possibilité de boire un coup tous ensembles après tout ! »

Tous répondirent d'un cris unanime alors que Franky commençait déjà à faire sauter le bouchon d'un magnum de champagne. Ils allaient tous trinquer quand Law apparu dans la salle, son manteau sur les épaules et visiblement prêt à rentrer chez lui. Il fut surpris de voir la joyeuse bande réunie, et allait passer à côté d'eux sans rien dire quand il vit Luffy se précipiter vers lui pour le saisir par les épaules.

« M'sieur Torao ! Venez faire la fête avec nous ! »

« Je vous demande pardon ? »

« On célèbre l'anniversaire d'Usopp » Nami avait dit cela d'un ton moins froid que d'habitude, mais elle se montrait néanmoins toujours suspicieuse vis-à-vis du brun.

« Oh, je vois. Bon anniversaire » Il avait dit ça en se tournant vers Usopp qui le remercia, gêné.

« Allez, c'est le moment de vous décoincer ! »

Le brun essayait toujours de se dégager de l'emprise du plus jeune, mais il se sentait inexorablement tiré vers le bar. « Non, je ne vais pas vous déranger, j'ai à faire »

« Roh, faites pas votre rabat-joie ! Venez au moins boire à la santé d'Usopp, ça vous engage à rien ! » Cette fois, c'est Franky qui avait pris le parti de Luffy, le forçant presque à prendre une coupe de champagne à la main.

Finalement, Law soupira, battu, alors que tous le regardaient avec interrogation. Après tout, c'était le genre d'attention qui était attendue de la part d'un patron envers ses employés. Il accepta donc le verre que le bleuté lui tendait avec insistance et se plaça avec les autres autour d'un Usopp rouge de bonheur. Ce fut Sanji qui pris la parole, en parfait maître d'hôtel, levant son verre au dessus de sa tête.

« À ta santé Usopp ! Pour tout le travail que tu apportes ici, ainsi que pour ton soutien au fil de ces années ! Bon anniversaire mon ami ! »

Tous suivirent le mouvement du blond, levant chacun leur verre bien haut et hurlant un « SANTÉ » sonore. Évidemment, Law se contenta d'un mouvement plus neutre avant de porter son verre à ses lèvres. Il n'avait jamais été un grand fan de champagne, ou d'alcool, de manière générale, mais il sentait que s'il laissait son verre de côté, cela risquait de déclencher une véritable guerre diplomatique avec le reste du personnel. Quoique, en cet instant précis, plus personne ne faisait vraiment attention à lui. Ils entouraient chaleureusement le jeune métisse, chacun l'embrassant à tour de rôle et le félicitant. Le brun n'avait jamais vraiment compris ce principe de félicitations, ou même de fête pour un anniversaire. Pour lui, c'était un jour ordinaire, parmi tant d'autres et qui, dans tous les cas, ne valait pas une telle dépense d'énergie.

Comme toujours, sans même qu'il s'en rende compte, son regard avait dévié sur Sanji, comme pour accompagner de manière logique le fil de ses pensées. Le blond semblait heureux, en ce moment précis, rigolant à pleine gorge d'une blague que Luffy venait de prononcer. Un peu plus tôt, alors qu'ils s'étaient vu dans son bureau, le brun aurait juré que le cuisinier allait craquer, juste devant lui. Bien sûr, il avait volontairement joué sur la critique. Il se doutait que le jeune homme n'allait pas lui pondre une nouvelle carte en une semaine, et qu'il avait bien assez de travail à faire. Alors pourquoi avait-il autant insisté ? Est-ce qu'il avait voulu simplement embêter Sanji ? Le rendre triste ? Le faire sortir de sa zone de confort ?

Ou bien est-ce qu'il avait vraiment attendu de sa part un travail de recherche ? Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se dire que le blond ne le prenait pas au sérieux pour le moment, qu'il ne le considérait pas. Et c'était ça qui le mettait tant en fureur. Law avait l'impression de ne vivre qu'au travers du rythme du jeune blond ces derniers temps : il était complètement obnubilé par le jeune homme, si bien que ça le rendait malade. Alors, voir Sanji continuer à agir comme si de rien n'était, rire avec les autres, travailler, sans jamais lui porter la moindre attention le mettait dans une rage folle.

Il se refusait tout bonnement à accepter que cette obnubilation ne se fasse que dans un sens. Il voulait exister aux yeux du blond, même si cela devait être à travers la colère que celui-ci éprouverait à son égard.

Sans qu'il ne réalise vraiment comment, il finit ainsi par se retrouver assis sur une chaise un peu éloignée de celles des autres, à observer la soirée se dérouler, sa coupe vide depuis longtemps. Tous riaient de plus en plus facilement, aidés il faut dire par le taux d'alcool qui montait furieusement au fur et à mesure que les verres se vidaient. Quand le champagne fut finit, Franky sortit de son bar des bouteilles de vodka, de rhum, de jagermeister et autres liqueurs puissantes, toujours apte à réaliser n'importe quel cocktail, même complètement bourré. Nami lança bien rapidement un concours de boisson général, tenant le mieux la boisson parmi tous. Robin fut la première à déclarer forfait après deux verres. Elle salua toute la bande et rentra chez elle, prétextant un travail universitaire à avancer pour le lendemain. Ce fut ensuite au tour d'Usopp que tous durent empêcher d'appeler Kaya à minuit passer. Il semblait effectivement que l'alcool donnait des ailes au brun qui voulait l'appeler dans la seconde pour lui hurler son amour. Finalement, il se raisonna, mais abandonna malgré tout la soirée, bien décidé à attraper le dernier métro de la soirée et ne pas rentrer trop tard afin de ne pas inquiéter sa douce.

La situation dégénéra encore à crescendo à mesure que Luffy terminait ses verres. Il devenait de plus en plus bruyant et instable au fil de temps, si bien qu'au bout de deux heures, il tournait littéralement, faisant plusieurs fois le tour de la salle en courant. Law regarda la scène pendant un moment, à la fois blasé et fasciné, attendant de voir combien de temps il lui faudra avant qu'il ne vomisse. Lui-même n'avais rien bu après le champagne. Il passait un moment bien plus agréable à observer les réactions de tout ce beau monde plutôt qu'à abaisser son niveau intellectuel en picolant. Il ne supportait d'avoir l'impression de perdre ses facultés, et la boisson était la manière la plus rapide et efficace pour y arriver.

Alors que Nami se servait son dixième verre, maintenant uniquement en compétition avec elle-même, le brun décida de reporter son attention à son blond préféré. Il devait reconnaître qu'il n'avais pris que peu garde à lui au fil de la soirée, et fut donc particulièrement surpris de le voir à moitié affalé sur le bar, les épaules voûtées et jetant un regard larmoyant à son téléphone qui trônait juste en face de lui. Évidemment, lui aussi avait abusé de la boisson comme tous, mais cela ne semblait pas avoir sur lui le même effet euphorique que sur les autres.

'Voyons voir, la dernières fois que je l'ai regardé, le long-nez était toujours là et ils riaient aux éclats. Il a dû prendre le verre de trop'.

À part lui, personne ne semblait faire attention au cuisinier, Franky roupillant depuis longtemps sur le comptoir, et Nami et Luffy encore trop emportés par leur consommation pour comprendre ce qui se passait autour d'eux. C'était d'ailleurs plutôt éprouvant de voir ainsi le blond complètement abattu alors qu'autour de lui, tout n'était encore que gaîté. Law lui-même ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir désolé pour lui, ou le blâmer de s'être mis ainsi lui-même dans un tel état.

De sa place, il put apercevoir le téléphone du blond s'allumer, et Sanji se jeta dessus presque immédiatement. Pourtant, il le reposa tout de suite après avoir lu le message, sans y répondre. Ses poings étaient serrés, son dos tremblait, et Law devina tout de suite qu'il était en train de sangloter. Il fronça violemment les sourcils, se leva d'un bond et saisit le jeune homme par le col, le forçant à se relever. Sanji le dévisagea avec surprise, ne comprenant qu'à moitié ce qui lui arrivait.

« Je crois que tu as assez bu pour ce soir » Law avait prononcé ça avec beaucoup de colère, et en une minute, il avait rassemblé toutes les affaires du cuisinier et l'entraînait dehors sans que celui-ci n'ait pu prononcer un mot.

« Eh, Sanji, Torao ! Vous allez oùùùùùùùùù ? »

Sanji entendit vaguement la voix de Luffy l'appeler, mais il l'oublia assez qu'il était en l'instant présent, il n'était plus capable de grand chose de toute façon. Il n'arrivait plus à se souvenir du moment précis où tout avait dérapé. Il se souvenait qu'il passait un bon moment, et puis peu de temps après, il s'était laissé submerger par la mélancolie.

'Non, ça n'est pas arrivé comme ça'. Il essayait de remettre ses idées en place. Peu de temps après que Usopp soit parti, alors qu'il allait faire de même, il avait senti son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche. C'était un message de Zoro.

« Il est plus de minuit...où est-ce que tu es ? Je sais qu'on s'est engueulé hier, mais je me suis excusé pourtant ».

Sanji avait profité d'avoir encore la plupart de ses facultés pour répondre dans la seconde. Après tout, il était normal que son amant se questionne à cette heure. « On boit un verre avec l'équipe pour fêter l'anniversaire de Usopp. Je pense rentrer bientôt, ne t'en fais pas ! »

Il avait pensé que le message suffirait à rassurer Zoro, pourtant moins d'une minute après, la réponse avait été beaucoup plus amère. « Tu te fous de moi ? Tu me fais une vie hier soir parce que j'ai bu, et toi tu vas te saouler le lendemain avec tes potes ? Je peux savoir à combien de verre t'en es ? »

Sanji avait tenté de reprendre son calme, mais il sentait déjà ses jambes trembler. Heureusement qu'il était assis à cet instant précis car il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir tenir debout. « Tu te calmes oui ? Le nombre de verres que j'ai bu ne te regardes absolument pas ! Je dois fêter des trucs moins de trois fois par an, alors tu vas pas me reprocher de passer un bon moment pour l'anniversaire d'un ami ? »

« L'autre connard est avec toi je paris ? Je vais venir te chercher immédiatement » Zoro semblait complètement ignorer les arguments de Sanji.

« Putain, mais on est toute l'équipe, c'est pas un rencard Zoro ! Et je te préviens que t'as pas intérêt à ramener ton cul ici où je ne te le pardonnerai pas ! »

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Sanji avait alors enchaîné les verres sans même s'en rendre compte, uniquement ramené à la réalité par les messages qu'il recevait. Alors qu'il était sans nouvelles depuis une quinzaine de minutes, il craignait de voir débarquer le vert à tout instant. Mais le cadran de son téléphone finit par se rallumer, et il se jeta dessus sans même s'en rendre compte.

« T'es qu'une pute. Tu joues les mecs bien et tu veux me faire passer pour le méchant mais t'es juste pitoyable ». La réponse avait eu l'effet d'un coup de poignard pour Sanji. Jamais il n'avait été insulté de la sorte, et certainement pas par celui qui était sensé partager sa vie et son bonheur. Il avait tout bonnement l'impression qu'il était sur le point d'exploser. Alors que la première larme commençait à rouler sur sa joue, il s'était sentit tirer en arrière, et puis sans qu'il comprenne comment, moins de cinq minutes après, il s'était retrouvé dans une voiture qui filait à toute allure sur la route nocturne et déserte.

Il essayait de reprendre ses esprits petit à petit, et réussi finalement à tourner la tête vers la place conducteur. Law tenait le volant comme s'il allait l'écraser, une lueur obscure décelable dans ses yeux qui fixaient la route. Il se semblait pas lui accorder la moindre attention, mais il était évident qu'il était à fleur de peau en cet instant précis.

« Où est-ce qu'on va ? » Sanji avait demandé ça timidement, comme un enfant qui aurait peur de se faire gronder.

« Je te ramène chez toi. » La réponse avait été très sèche, si bien que sur le moment, le blond ne réalisa même pas que son patron l'avais tutoyé.

« Vous ne savez pas où j'habite ».

« Les fiches de renseignement d'employés. Si vous avez la force pour poser des questions, vous devriez plutôt l'utiliser pour vous remettre les idées en place ».

'Eh bien. Il est vraiment furieux on dirait'.

« Excusez-moi, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous agissez ainsi. Je ne vous ais certainement pas demandé de me raccompagner chez moi, surtout si c'est pour me faire engueuler pour rien ».

La voiture freina brusquement, arrachant un cris au blond. « Mais vous êtes malade ou quoi ? »

« Pour RIEN ? » C'était la première fois que Sanji entendait le brun hurler, et cela suffit à le figer instantanément. « Tu te fous dans un état minable, devant tout le monde et tu commences à chialer, et toi tu dis que tout ça c'est rien ? »

« J'étais pas devant tout le monde ! Vous êtes le seul à avoir fait gaffe à ça, et c'est plutôt à moi de vous demander pourquoi vous agissez comme un putain de stalker avec moi ! D'ailleurs je vois pas pourquoi je continue à parler avec vous, alors vous déverrouillez immédiatement cette portière et vous me laisser rentrer chez moi ! »

« Tout seul au milieu de la nuit ? T'es même pas foutu de tenir debout je suis sûr ! » Law affichait un sourire cruel.

« Je m'en fiche, je préfère encore me paumer et errer jusqu'au matin plutôt de que de rester une minute de plus avec vous ! »

« Bien sûr ! Tu préfère sûrement rentrer dans ton petit logement, retrouver ta petite vie de merde avec celui qui te met dans un état pareil je suppose ! » C'était devenu un véritable duel de celui qui hurlerait le plus fort.

Mais si Law arrivait visiblement encore à rester maître de lui, le spectacle que lui offrait Sanji était déplorable. Le jeune homme tremblait comme une feuille, les joues souillées de larmes et ses yeux exprimant un mélange de haine viscérale et de détresse. Il n'arrivait même plus à savoir à qui il en voulait, ce qu'il voulait faire ou quoique ce soit. En cet instant précis, la seule chose qui existait dans son monde était cette voiture et cet homme qui venait détruire chaque parcelle de sa personne.

« MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE ÇA PEUT VOUS FOUTRE ? » Sa voix se cassa à moitié. « À la fin, qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi ? ».

Le ton désespéré agit comme un déclencheur chez Law. En un instant, il avait détaché sa ceinture et se penchait dangereusement sur le plus jeune, toujours en proie à un tremblement incontrôlé.

« Tout ce que tu fais me concerne ». Sa voix sonnait presque comme une menace. « Chacun de tes gestes, chacune de tes pensées et chacune des putains de décisions que tu pourras prendre à l'avenir ! »

« De quoi vous parlez ? » Sanji tentait de reculer, mais il se trouva bien vite collé contre sa portière, sans aucune autre issue, alors que le brun se rapprochait toujours plus, son visage collé si près du sien qu'ils pouvaient chacun sentir le souffle de l'autre.

« Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, je décide de changer la donne » Il affichait un sourire carnassier, et ses yeux reflétaient un lueur démente. « Tu me demandes ce que j'attends de toi ? Eh bien je vais te le dire. »

Leurs deux visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, et Law pouvait presque sentir le pouls du plus jeune s'accélérer sous lui.

« Je veux te voir chaque jour devant moi. Je veux voir te voir resplendir, exalter, crier, pleurer. Je veux voir chaque foutue expression que ton visage pourra me fournir ».

Sanji ne trouvait rien à répondre, complètement paralysé par les deux sphères jaunes qui le dévoraient complètement.

« Je veux que tu me donnes ce que tu as de plus cher ».

L'instant d'après, sans même qu'il puisse réagir, Sanji sentit des lèvres s'écraser avec force contre les siennes. Il ouvrit grand les yeux, observant avec effroi ceux fermés du plus âgés alors que deux mains puissantes vinrent attraper ses épaules. Le baiser était brutal, désespéré, et tenait plus de l'instinct animal que d'un véritable acte de romance.

Pendant tout l'échange, le blond resta figé, incapable de se réagir. Il avait l'impression à la fois d'être complètement perdu, et de comprendre pour la première fois tous les signes que lui avait envoyé Law depuis leur rencontre. Pendant un court instant, il fut tenté de repousser violemment le brun, mais celui-ci se retira de lui-même. Le baiser avait été si bref que le blond se demanda même un moment s'il avait eu lieu. Mais le regard brûlant que lui jetait Law en cet instant précis ne laissait aucune place au doute. Et d'ailleurs, il pouvait encore sentir la pression de ses lèvres sur les siennes, comme s'il les avait marqué au fer rouge.

« Pourquoi ? » C'était le seul mot que Sanji avait été capable de prononcer en cet instant précis. Les larmes avaient cessé de couler, et c'était maintenant un mélange de doute, de remords et d'appréhension que le brun pouvait lire dans les opales du blond. Il laissa tomber sa tête contre l'épaule du plus jeune, comme pour se reposer encore un court instant.

« J'en avais envie. Et depuis bien longtemps je crois. »

« C'est parce que vous saviez que j'étais gay c'est ça ? C'est quoi, une expérience » Sanji profita d'avoir enfin réussi à retrouver sa voix pour déblatérer tout ça en une vitesse incroyable.

Law releva la tête en soupirant, fixant toujours le jeune homme dans les yeux. « Tu crois vraiment que je suis le genre de personne qui a besoin de se trouver des opportunités pour faire ce genre d'expériences ? Je t'ai embrassé parce que j'avais besoin de le faire. Oui, j'ai pu constater que tu étais gay, mais même si j'avais eu la preuve du contraire, ça n'aurait absolument pas changé quoique ce soit ».

Sanji secoua la tête. « Non mais, attendez stop ! Enfin... Vous savez que je suis en couple. Je vis avec Zoro, alors pourquoi vous avez agit comme ça ? »

« Je te le répète, je me fiche de tout ça. Tout ce que je t'ai dit et vrai, et aucune variable ne viendra remettre mes paroles en cause. Que tu sois homo ou non. Que tu sois en couple ou non ».

La déclaration coupa toute répartie à Sanji. Qu'es-ce qu'il aurait bien pu dire face à un raisonnement aussi irrationnel ?

Law sourit tristement en voyant l'expression perdue du jeune homme.

« Je ne te demande pas de comprendre mon point de vue. Mais c'est ma manière de te mettre au courant que j'ai commencé à passer à l'action »

« Vous parlez comme si tout était décidé ! »

« De mon point de vue, tout à fait. »

« Mais pas du mien ! Vous vous attendez à quoi ? Que j'accepte votre comportement sans rien dire ».

« Bien sûr que non. Tu finiras par comprendre toi même en temps et en heure. Mais pour l'instant, ce que je te demande est on ne peut plus simple ». Il avait dit cela en se rapprochant à nouveau du blond, passant cette fois sa main dans ses cheveux pour approcher son visage un peu plus près du sien. Il pris un instant pour respirer le parfum que dégageait la chevelure de Sanji, comme pour s'imprégner de son odeur, puis il s'approcha de son oreille en murmurant.

« Cuisine pour moi ».

L'instant d'après, sa bouche se posait à nouveau sur celle du cuisinier, cette fois-ci avec beaucoup plus de douceur.

* * *

Et voilà, la machine est en marche !

J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ce chapitre ! J'ai enfin l'impression que le projet prend forme !

Merci de votre lecture, et je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite ! :)


	6. Chapter 6

Voilà (enfin!) la suite ! Je ne pensais vraiment pas mettre autant de temps avant de reposter, mais on peut dire que les événements ont vraiment joué contre moi ces derniers mois (cours, déplacements, panne d'ordi,...). Au résultat j'ai eu très peu de temps pour écrire, et je n'ai vraiment pu m'y remettre sérieusement qu'il y a quelques jours. Même aujourd'hui, je risque encore d'avoir des périodes chargées prochainement et je préfère ne pas me prononcer sur toutes les sorties des futurs chapitres (parfois ce sera rapide je l'espère, et parfois moins). Je préfère mettre plus de temps pour publier plutôt que de le faire rapidement pour regretter certains choix ensuite. Malgré tout, je compte bien terminer les fics que j'ai commencé, toujours en essayant d'alterner les trois histoires afin de ne pas accumuler trop de retard dans chacune d'entre elles.

Je tiens, en tout cas, à remercier toutes les personnes qui continuent à me lire et me soutenir malgré un rythme diminué. Je suis toujours heureuse de voir que ces histoires attisent la curiosité de nouvelles personnes !

 **Th** : Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! Je pense effectivement faire durer au moins encore un moment cette fiction (même si j'avoue ne pas encore savoir exactement jusqu'où je vais la conduire!). Je suis contente de voir que mon travail te plaît en tout cas, et j'espère que la suite continuera à te plaire ! :)

 **Dodge3** : Comme toujours, ravie de te retrouver à chaque chapitre (même si c'est moi qui doit répondre avec beaucoup de retard du coup!). Ça me rassure de voir que cette histoire passe aussi bien à la lecture et que les sentiments soient ressentis ! J'aime beaucoup écrire cette histoire, mais je me rends bien compte que je passe un certain temps sur les pensées des personnages (parfois plus que sur l'avancée de l'histoire en elle-même!), du coup forcément, j'ai toujours peur que ça paraissent lourd pour les lecteurs. Du coup je suis contente d'avoir réussi à faire enfin la déclaration de Law (bon sang il est aussi long à la détente que moi!). En tout cas merci pour ton soutien ! Ça m'a vraiment embêté de prendre autant de retard mais malgré tout, les commentaires me poussent toujours encore plus à vouloir me surpasser ! Je te souhaite donc une bonne lecture ! ^^

 **Lawiki** : Je crois que je me repose énormément sur Usopp pour faire comprendre aux autres personnages leurs sentiments (faut croire que j'aime me compliquer la vie à créer des personnages pas foutus de gérer leurs problèmes personnels!). Je dois reconnaître que Law a pris une tournure différente de celle que je lui imaginais initialement. Je commence seulement à vraiment voir où je peux aller avec lui, et je pense que Sanji est plutôt mal barré avec moi ! Quant à Zoro, c'est vrai que je suis un peu dure avec lui. Le couple Zoro/Sanji a fait parti de mes préférés pendant de nombreuses années, et je pense que c'est le moyen que j'ai trouvé pour l'intégrer, sans pour autant le mettre au centre de mes histoires (sinon je crois que j'aurai vraiment beaucoup de mal à m'en détacher). En tout cas, merci pour tes commentaires constructifs ! :)

 **Eirika Holmes** : Merci pour ton commentaire (et je te félicite pour avoir lu d'une traite sans en avoir marre XD). J'espère que la suite va continuer à te plaire !

 **Taranis** : Contente de voir que cette histoire te plaît ! ^^ Effectivement, j'ai pris pas mal de retard dans mes écritures, mais je compte bien prendre le temps nécessaire pour continuer ce travail ! En tout cas ça me fait plaisir de voir que les caractères des différents personnages plaisent et que des questions sur l'intrigue se forment ! Je te remercie et te souhaite une bonne lecture pour ce chapitre !

 **HaydenHell** : Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire! Je suis vraiment contente si j'ai réussi à faire apprécier ce couple à de nouveaux lecteurs ! (on ne peut pas dire qu'il soit très répandu, à mon grand désespoir!). Du coup, j'espère que cette histoire continuera à te plaire ! ^^

 **Mamane** : Ravie de voir que l'histoire te plaît ! :) J'avoue avoir aussi un faible pour le personnage de Law (même si j'apprécie par dessus tout le mettre dans des situations craignos!). Du coup, voilà enfin la suite! ^^

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Le baiser dura plusieurs secondes avant que Law ne retire doucement ses lèvres de celles du jeune homme. Sans un mot ni un regard, il remis le contact et redémarra la voiture, le regard fixe sur la route. À côté de lui, Sanji n'arrivait toujours pas à réaliser ce qui était arrivé, peut être à cause du choc_ à moins que ça ne soit dû au nombre de verres qu'il avait ingurgité dans la soirée. Il était surtout content que le brun ne dise plus rien. Dans son état, il n'arrivait même plus à aligner deux pensées correctement, et il aurait eu bien du mal à débattre davantage.

Pour l'instant, il avait juste envie d'oublier cette soirée. Oublier les messages incendiaires de son petit ami, la dispute et la charge émotionnelle créée par Law, et encore moins penser à la gueule de bois qui l'attendait le lendemain. Et surtout, il voulait à tout prix oublier qu'il n'avait pas repoussé le brun l'instant d'avant. Bien sûr, la première fois, il pouvait mettre son inaction sur le compte de la surprise _ ce n'était pas comme si le brun y avait été dans la délicatesse. Mais le second baiser était venu doucement, de manière évidente, et il ne pourrait pas jouer la carte de l'alcoolémie pour se convaincre qu'il n'avait rien fait. Il aurait pu crier, le repousser, et même le frapper s'il le fallait. Après tout, Law n'avait pas une carrure bien plus imposante que la sienne. Il était grand, mais tellement fin qu'il n'aurait pas été difficile de l'écarter d'un coup de bras. De fait, il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi il l'avait laissé agir de la sorte. Certes, il avait eu un peu peur au premier assaut, mais il n'avait ressenti aucune violence la minute d'après. Et même si les paroles prononcées par son patron avait été brutales et d'un manque de romantisme total, au moment de leur échange, ce n'était pas de la supériorité ou le dédain habituelle qu'il avait lu dans son regard. Il avait même eu l'impression d'y lire de l'hésitation, comme s'il attendait un accord silencieux que lui donnerait le blond. Y avait-il lu alors son approbation ? Lui avait-il donné sans s'en rendre compte ? Ou bien peut-être qu'il se trompait complètement, et que l'homme avait simplement agit à sa guise, comme toujours. Pour le moment, c'était cette dernière version que Sanji préférait garder pour lui. Sinon, cela soulèverait beaucoup d'autres questions, et il n'était tout bonnement pas en mesure de les envisager en l'état actuel des choses.

Il ne se rendit pas compte immédiatement du silence pesant qui était tombé dans la voiture, trop absorbé par ses pensés. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il entendit les pneus crisser dans un virage qu'il réalisa soudain le calme qui régnait. Discrètement, sans vraiment tourner la tête, il jeta un regard discret en direction du siège conducteur. Mais Law regardait toujours fixement droit devant lui, sans aucune attention pour le jeune homme, ou même exprimer une quelconque émotion. Il venait juste de reprendre son visage d'indifférence habituel. Sanji pesta en lui-même. Comment pouvait-il être si calme quand lui se trouvait si perturbé ? Il avait lui-même créé cette situation gênante, alors la moindre des choses aurait été de lui en toucher un mot, de s'excuser ou n'importe quoi. Il avait l'impression que les battements de son cœurs étaient audibles à des kilomètres à la ronde, et il enviait la manière dont le brun pouvait garder son calme. Enfin, bien sûr, il restait la possibilité que l'homme avait simplement agit pour s'amuser, et en-quel cas, cela expliquait l'expression neutre qui lui barrait le visage.

Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi avait-il dit toutes ces paroles au blond ? Il lui aurait suffit de profiter de l'ivresse du jeune homme pour l'embrasser, si c'était tout ce qu'il voulait. « Cuisine pour moi ». Au souvenir de ses paroles, ses joues se teintèrent de rouge immédiatement. Qu'est ce qu'il avait bien voulu dire par là ? Il pouvait jurer que quelles qu'avaient été ses intentions ce soir là, il avait été on ne peut plus sérieux quand il lui avait dit cela. Ça n'avait pas été une supplication, ou encore moins une demande, mais presque un ordre, une évidence, et ça plaisait d'autant moins au cuisinier que lui n'en avait pas compris le sens.

« On est arrivé »

Sanji sursauta, troublé par la voix du brun. Il releva la tête et pu constater, malgré l'obscurité que la voiture était effectivement garée dans sa rue. En temps normal, il aurait pesté en constatant que la fenêtre de son domicile était allumée malgré l'heure tardive, signe que Zoro l'attendait de pieds ferme. Mais à l'instant précis, il n'était même pas capable de discerner ce genre de détails.

Law était tourné vers lui, l'observant dans la semi-obscurité de la voiture. Le cuisinier pouvait malgré tout sentir l'intensité du regard de l'homme, comme s'il était nu devant lui en cet instant précis. Il regretta immédiatement cette pensée et déglutit avec difficulté. Il aurait voulu suivre tous les bons conseils qu'il s'était donné plus tôt dans la journée et dire au brun ses quatre vérités, condamner son comportement et l'envoyer allègrement se faire foutre. Mais il était tout bonnement paralysé, une fois de plus. Il n'arrivait même pas à regarder son patron en face sans que son regard ne dévie malgré lui sur les lèvres du brun. Le plus âgé sembla le remarquer et afficha un sourire, beaucoup plus doux que tous ceux que Sanji avait pu voir jusqu'à présent. Cela eut pour effet de le sortir de sa torpeur et il se pressa de défaire sa ceinture, tâtonnant fébrilement dans l'obscurité. Il ne savait même plus s'il devait s'énerver ou ne rien dire, alors il se contenta d'ouvrir la portière à la volée, marmonnant vaguement un remerciement avant de la refermer d'un claquement sourd et de se diriger le plus vite possible jusqu'à la porte de son appartement.

Pendant un instant, il eut peur que Law ne le suive, mais il fut rassurer d'entendre le vrombissement du moteur dans son dos qui s'éloignait petit à petit. Alors seulement, il se rendit compte de la manière dont ses mains tremblaient et il eut le plus grand mal à glisser la clef dans la serrure. Il avait l'impression d'avoir vécu ce soir une scène digne d'un scénario bidon de film romantique, mais de près, c'était nettement moins séduisant. Il en s'écroula pas sous le coup de l'émotion une fois sa porte fermée et ne sentit aucun papillon dans son ventre. À la place, il avait l'impression que tous les verres qu'il s'était enfilé ce soir commençaient à remonter dans sa gorge, et il lui fallu plusieurs instants pour s'assurer qu'il n'allait pas vomir dans le porte parapluie. Il commençait déjà à sentir les premiers symptômes de la déshydratation, et les premières sueurs froides ne lui annonçaient rien de bon.

À cet instant, il voulait simplement aller dormir pour que cette journée se termine, mais même avec un gramme et demi d'alcool dans le sang, il n'avait pas beaucoup d'espoir.

Il aurait au moins espéré pouvoir aller se passer de l'eau sur le visage pour se remettre les idées en place, mais il n'eut même pas le temps d'accéder à la cuisine qu'un bras musclé vint se plaquer dans l'embrasure de la porte, lui bloquant complètement l'accès à la pièce. Pas vraiment surpris, cela fit quand même sursauter le blond qui n'avait même pas entendu arriver le vert. Zoro approcha son visage du sien et renifla avec dédain. « Tu pues l'alcool ».

'C'est clair que je dois être dans un sacré état pour pas avoir entendu ce bourrin arriver'. Sanji se félicita intérieurement d'être encore assez lucide pour contrôler ses paroles en cet instant précis. Au regard perçant de son petit ami, il doutait fort que le sarcasme eut été la meilleure réponse. C'est donc silencieusement qu'il essaya de dégager le bras pour entrer dans la cuisine, mais en réponse, Zoro le repoussa pour se mettre cette fois complètement entre le cuisinier et la pièce.

« Putain Zoro je t'en prie, je veux juste prendre un verre d'eau » Sanji essayait désespérément d'utiliser le ton le plus calme possible, mais la migraine naissante dans son crâne compliquait infiniment la chose.

« Qui t'as ramené ? » Le ton du vert était dangereusement calme.

« De quoi ? »

« J'ai vu la voiture. Qui c'est ? »

« Franky » Il essaya une fois de plus de passer mais l'autre ne semblait toujours pas décidé à bouger.

« Tu te fous de moi en plus ? Je te rappelle que j'ai vu la voiture de ton connard de patron la dernière fois sur le parking ! »

« Alors pourquoi tu poses la question si tu connais déjà la réponse ? » Sanji le bouscula brusquement cette fois et se dirigea rapidement pour prendre le premier verre qui lui tombait sous la main, Zoro sur les talons.

« Vous avez fait quoi ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on ait fait ? Il m'a proposé de me ramené et c'est tout » Le blond tournait le dos à son petit ami. Il ne pensait pas que c'était visible, mais il valait mieux éviter que ses joues s'empourprent devant lui.

« Et bien sûr, appeler un taxi n'était pas envisageable ? »

« Oh mais désolé ! C'est vrai que j'aurai dû débourser cinquante balles plutôt que d'accepter qu'on me raccompagne gratuitement ! Moi je peux pas me permettre de gâcher le fric que je gagne durement ! ». Il sût immédiatement qu'il allait regretter d'avoir dit ça. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes à Zoro pour assimiler les paroles et saisir violemment le bras du blond. Sous la pression, il fit tomber le verre qu'il tenait et ce dernier s'éclata sur le sol.

« Qu'est-ce que t'insinues maintenant, que je vaux moins que toi ? » Le ton du vert était meurtrier, alors qu'il se collait presque entièrement à Sanji. Il piétinait les bouts de verre jonchés sur le sol, et bientôt, des traces de sang commençaient à apparaître.

« Calme toi un peu ! Regarde l'état de tes pieds » Le blond voulu se retourner pour saisir l'éponge dans l'évier, mais Zoro ne semblait même pas remarquer les plaies qui commençaient à se former. Il tenait toujours fermement son petit ami, mais ses yeux cette fois exprimaient une douleur intense. Sans rien dire, il serra Sanji contre lui, tentant de l'embrasser malgré les débats du blond. D'un mouvement brusque, il réussit finalement à se dégager et à reprendre son souffle petit à petit. Sans un regard, il se pencha pour ramasser un à un les éclats brisés sous le regard silencieux de Zoro. Le vert semblait avoir mis ses dernières forces dans cette dispute et observait la scène comme un enfant apeuré.

Sanji se précipita ensuite dans la salle de bain pour revenir avec des compresses et du désinfectant. Toujours sans rien dire, il força son petit ami à s'asseoir pour examiner ses pieds ensanglantés. Il fut rassurer de constater que les plaies n'étaient que superficielles et qu'aucune n'était profonde. Malgré sa migraine, cette fois bien installée, il retira méticuleusement les bouts de verre encore incrustés dans la peau, nettoya et désinfecta les blessures, et appliqua un bandage sur les zones endommagées. Zoro n'exprima aucune réaction du début à la fin, ne semblant toujours pas réaliser ce qui s'était passé. Ce n'est qu'une fois que le blond se releva pour se laver les mains qu'il sembla sortir de sa torpeur. Il se releva tant bien que mal pour se remettre au même niveau que l'autre homme.

« Sanji... » Sa voix était complètement brisée et implorante.

À la vue si misérable de son petit ami, Sanji ressentit une profonde douleur dans sa poitrine. Comment est-ce que les choses avaient pu tourner de cette manière ? Pendant un instant, il fut tenté de laisser la fatigue l'emporter une fois encore, de simplement aller s'allonger dans leur lit pour tout oublier, mais la vue des bandages aux pieds de l'homme avec qui il avait partagé tant de choses lui apporta la dose de courage dont il avait eu tellement besoin.

« Maintenant ça suffit Zoro. J'en peux plus. »

* * *

Law marchait nonchalamment le long des rues mal éclairées. Après avoir laissé Sanji, il avait roulé au hasard pendant environ dix minutes avant d'arrêter sa voiture dans un quartier sensible de la ville. Il était déjà tard, mais il n'avait pas envie de rentrer chez lui ce soir. En cet instant précis, il avait seulement besoin de s'aérer l'esprit. Il n'avait pas arrêté de se repasser en boucle la scène qu'il avait eu avec le cuisinier dans son esprit. C'était sa manière de conserver les souvenirs, de se souvenir de chaque détail.

Il n'avait certainement pas prévu que les choses tourneraient de cette manière. Ni qu'il ramènerait Sanji sur un coup de tête, ni qu'il lui passerait un savon, et encore moins qu'il l'embrasse. C'est surtout ce dernier point qui le laissait perplexe. De manière générale, il était passé maître dans l'art de contrôler ses émotions, alors se jeter ainsi sans réfléchir sur le jeune homme sur un coup de tête ne lui ressemblait absolument pas. Il ne niait pas qu'il avait assez vite été attiré par le blond, par son caractère du moins. Mais il n'avait tout bonnement pas vu à quel moment cela avait pu se transformer en attirance physique. Pourtant, il avait bien constaté que Sanji était déjà impliqué dans une relation, et même s'il n'était pas préoccupé par les questions de morale, il évitait généralement de s'engager dans des actions qui pourraient lui causer des ennuis.

Mais plus que tout, ça avait été la réaction du blond qui l'avait dérouté. Bien sûr, il ne s'était pas vraiment attendu à recevoir un coup de poing ou quoique ce soit, mais il avait été étonné de constater que son regard n'exprimait tout au plus que de la surprise et non du dégoût à son égard. Il aurait difficilement pu lui reprocher cela alors qu'il venait de se jeter sur lui alors qu'il était complètement ivre.

C'est à ce moment qu'il avait décidé de l'embrasser pour la seconde fois. Si Sanji voulait le repousser, ce serait à ce moment et tous les doutes du brun pourraient alors être dissipés. Mais ça n'avait pas été le cas, et c'était peut être pire encore pour lui. Il se doutait qu'un simple baiser ne voulait pas dire grand chose, mais de son point de vue, cela n'avait fait qu'attiser un peu plus son attrait pour l'autre homme. En fait, il avait beau essayer de se repasser le fil de sa vie, il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir d'avoir jamais voulu quelque chose à ce point. On pouvait dire que son existence avait été relativement chaotique et, très vite, il avait appris à réprimer ses désirs, ses illusions. Si bien que jamais il n'avait cédé à un de ses caprices, même les plus naturels.

Il aurait très bien pu assimiler sa vie à une sorte d'horloge. Tout y est réglé mécaniquement, précisément, de façon à ce que toutes ses actions ne laissent place à aucune imprévisibilité et, jusqu'à présent, Law n'avait jamais eu à s'en plaindre. Ce train de vie lui assurait une certaine stabilité, et il ne ressentait nullement la plupart des frustrations de ses congénères. Complètement résigné, il ne se serait certainement pas attendu à ce qu'un simple cuisinier un peu trop grande gueule vienne le ridiculiser en remettant tout cela en question. Et comment d'ailleurs ? Il n'arrivait même pas à le comprendre.

Le blond n'avait rien de particulier après tout. Physiquement, il était bel homme, mais pas plus que d'autres que le brun avait déjà eu l'occasion de rencontrer. Il savait cuisinier _ très bien même_, ça, Law devait le reconnaître, mais de là à ce que cela crée un véritable chamboulement en lui, il en doutait. Alors qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu générer une telle obsession ? Law avait déjà balayé toutes les possibilités qui lui venaient à l'esprit. Son regard, son caractère trempé, la transparence de ses sentiments. C'était certainement un peu de tout cela à la fois. Toujours est-il que la soirée de ce soir l'avait décidé. Quel qu'en soit le challenge, il comptait bien s'emparer de son cuisinier par tous les moyens.

Il fut tiré de ses rêveries par la sonnerie de son téléphone au fond de sa poche. Il hésita une seconde mais décida d'ignorer l'appel qui, il le savait, serait synonyme de retour à la réalité. À la place, il préféra se remémorer à nouveau la douceur des lèvres du blond qui avaient accueilli les siennes avec hésitation. Il mourrait déjà d'impatience de renouveler l'expérience.

* * *

Sanji sentit son dos craquer alors qu'il étirait ses bras dans un bâillement. Cela faisait environ une semaine qu'il passait ses nuits sur le clic-clac d'Usopp et il devait bien avouer que ses muscles commençaient à lui faire connaître la différence avec un vrai lit. Mais il était hors de question qu'il émette la moindre protestation. Après sa querelle quelques jours plus tôt, le jeune métisse l'avait accueillit à bras ouverts, sans pauser une seule question, et bien que Sanji faisait son possible pour causer le moins de soucis possibles à son ami, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de culpabiliser. Il savait bien qu'il ne pourrait pas rester indéfiniment, mais après avoir réfléchit pendant des heures, il n'était pas sûr de vouloir retourner à son appartement. Pourtant, cela finirait bien par arriver. Il n'avait pu emporter avec lui que peu de ses affaires quand il était parti précipitamment et il commençait à en avoir assez de remettre sans cesse les moindres vêtements.

Malgré tout, il avait encore trop peur d'y croiser Zoro. Pendant les trois premiers jours, le vert n'avait cessé d'essayer de l'appeler et de lui laisser des messages vocaux _ que Sanji avait décidé d'effacer sans même les écouter_, mais il avait finit par se faire une raison, et cela faisait plusieurs jours que le blond était sans nouvelles. Il savait que ces premiers jours étaient les plus importants. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il partait sur un coup de tête après une dispute, mais en général, il finissait toujours par revenir après quelques heures ou, cas échéant, une nuit passée à l'hôtel. Et c'était certainement ce que Zoro avait dû se dire lui aussi. Mais cette fois, il devait absolument tenir. Il ne cherchait pas à donner une quelconque leçon à son petit ami, mais il avait bien besoin de remettre ses idées au clair pour lui-même. Il aurait pu coller l'étiquette de « break » à cette situation, mais pour autant, il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps d'y réfléchir jusqu'à présent. Il faut dire qu'un autre sujet le tourmentait presque autant que le premier.

Heureusement pour lui, Law n'avait pratiquement pas mis les pieds au restaurant de la semaine, jonglant sans cesse avec les rendez vous entre les artisans, les banquiers ou encore les créanciers. Le blond devait reconnaître que, d'un côté, ça le soulageait. Les premiers jours, il avait vraiment craint de croiser à nouveau le brun, et il avait fallu tout le soutien de Usopp pour qu'il arrive à ne pas rater toutes les commandes. Chaque fois qu'une porte s'ouvrait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se retourner pour s'assurer de la personne qui arrivait, et il finissait par être encore plus épuisé que d'habitude à la fin du service. Pour autant, il savait que la situation ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi, et que tôt ou tard, il devrait bien finir par être confronté au jeune propriétaire. Il avait donc décidé de prendre sur lui et arrêter d'éviter toutes les questions qu'il se posait. Et pour commencer, il avait dû se rendre à l'évidence : il avait accepté le baiser de Law pour la simple raison qu'il en avait envie. Après tout, il ne pouvait nier qu'il le trouvait attirant, malgré son comportement parfois à la limite du supportable.

Maintenant qu'il s'était fait à l'idée, il devait envisager ce qui pouvait découler de cela. Ce qui le rendait le plus mal, c'était d'admettre qu'il ne se sentait pas aussi coupable vis à vis de Zoro à cause de cela qu'il n'aurait dû. Après tout, même si le vert avait eu un comportement odieux envers lui, cela n'excusait pourtant pas ce qu'il ressentait. Est-ce que cela signifiait qu'il ne ressentait plus rien à son égard ? Et si c'était le cas, ressentait-il au moins quelque chose pour le brun ? Jusqu'à cette soirée, il n'avait jamais ressenti la moindre chose son égard, ni même n'avait envisagé cette option comme envisageable. Il était même plus que probable que si Law n'avait pas fait le premier pas, il ne se serait jamais douté de l'attirance que ce dernier avait pour lui. Toujours est-il que le résultat était le même et il était maintenant troublé.

En principe, n'importe qui aurait été au moins flatté de plaire à un homme aussi charismatique, surtout dans une situation comme celle de Sanji où son couple bât de l'aile. Pour autant, plus il y réfléchissait, et moins il était séduit par l'échange qu'il avait eu avec le brun. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il le connaissait bien, mais des échanges qu'il avait eu avec lui, l'homme lui était plutôt parut comme une personne calculatrice, majoritairement froide et antipathique. Il doutait fort que cela puisse lui apporter quoique ce soit de bon, et il ne pouvait se permettre de retomber si vite dans une relation-poison, quelle qu'elle soit.

« Ah, bonjour ! T'es déjà réveillé ? ». Usopp venait d'entrer dans la pièce, encore en pyjama et baillant entre deux mots.

« Oui, tu sais j'ai pas besoin de beaucoup d'heures de sommeil. Tu veux que je te prépare quelque chose de particulier pour le petit déjeuner ? ».

« Arrête arrête, tu sais bien que t'es mon invité ici ! Et puis n'oublie pas que je cuisine, moi aussi ! ».

« C'est vrai, mais j'ai vraiment l'impression de déranger, ça m'embête. Et puis, à cause de moi, tu n'as plus trop d'intimité avec Kaya... ».

« Eh, je t'ai déjà dis de pas te prendre la tête avec ça » soupira le plus jeune. « Tu peux rester ici le temps qu'il faut, et je peux t'assurer que tu ne nous dérange absolument pas ! Au contraire, Kaya est bien contente de tous les petits plats que tu lui prépare ! Je crois qu'elle envisage déjà de t'engager à plein temps à domicile ! ». Il grimaça sous le bruit assourdissant de la cafetière. « Sans vouloir aborder les sujets qui dérange, tu as eu des nouvelles..de lui ? »

« Non... » Sanji aurait bien voulu ajouter autre chose, mais il ne savait même pas quoi. Comme à chaque fois, Usopp se contenta de sourire tristement sans rien ajouter et le blond le remercia intérieurement. Il savait bien que la moindre des choses auraient été de se confier un minimum à son hôte, mais même avec les meilleurs efforts du monde, il ne trouvait pas. Il ne lui avait pas parlé de Law _ il ne voulait pas impliquer davantage son ami dans ses problèmes personnels. De toute façon, connaissant le jeune homme, il aurait très bien été capable de s'emporter et de rejeter les ennuis du cuisinier sur lui. Et Sanji savait l'importance de son travail pour Usopp, suffisamment pour ne pas lui faire risquer sa place.

Bien sûr c'était dur, car en ce moment précis, ç'aurait été sur ce sujet qu'il aurait bien eu besoin d'être éclairé d'un point de vue extérieur. Et plus d'une fois, il s'était retenu de justesse de tout lui dire. À la place, il préféra boire silencieusement sa tasse de café, en espérant que la curiosité du brun ne devienne pas trop forte.

« Ah. On vient de recevoir un message de Luffy! »

Sanji sorti de sa poche son téléphone, inutilement. « Je peux pas le voir. Ma batterie est morte et j'ai oublié mon chargeur avant de partir ».

« Ah mince ! Tu veux que je passe le chercher pour toi après le travail ce soir ? »

« Non t'inquiète pas ! De toute façon, si ça vient du débile, ça doit pas être fondamentale je suppose ? » Encore une fois, Sanji essayait de détourner la conversation avec humour, mais il sentait bien le regard lourd d'Usopp. Malgré tout, il savait que si le brun allait parler à Zoro, ce dernier le harcèlerait pour le voir ou s'en prendrait même à lui. Et ça, il en était hors de question.

« C'est un message commun je pense. Apparemment, le patron l'a averti de pas prendre de réservation ce midi parce qu'il veut tous nous voir. Puis il a ajouté un emoji viande... ».

Eh merde. Il fallait bien que sa chance finisse par tourner. En un instant, le cœur de Sanji avait bien triplé de vitesse et il se brûla à moitié la gorge en avalant de travers une gorgée brûlante de café.

« T'étouffe pas ! » Visiblement, Usopp ne sembla pas remarquer le trouble de son ami. « Je me demande bien pourquoi c'est toujours Luffy qui est au courant de tout avant nous alors qu'il est le moins présent au restaurant... Enfin, j'imagine que ça veut dire qu'on risque tous d'avoir une journée assez légère, c'est plus mal ».

« Oui c'est sûr. » Le blond essayait de se reprendre tant bien que mal. Après tout, il y avait peu de chance que Law tente quoique ce soit au travail, devant tous ses employés. Même dans sa cuisine, il n'était pratiquement jamais seul, et maintenant qu'il habitait chez Usopp, les deux arrivaient et repartaient ensembles tous les jours. Il fallait absolument qu'il se reprenne et qu'il arrête de se faire du mauvais sang pour si peu, ou ça finirait par se répercuter sur son travail.

« Bon, c'est pas tout ça ! Faut vite que j'aille m'habiller si on veut pas partir à la bourre ! Je me demande quand même comment tu fais pour être près si tôt, toujours tiré à quatre épingles alors qu'il me faut une demi heure pour enfiler un foutu jean et un T-Shirt ! »

« Haha, ça s'appelle le talent mon bon ami ! » Usopp lui adressa une grimace avant de se précipiter le plus silencieusement possible vers sa chambre où Kaya était toujours profondément endormie. Sanji en profita pour terminer sa tasse, et moins de cinq minutes plus tard, le brun ressurgit, une brosse à la main tentant de maîtriser tant bien que mal ses cheveux hirsutes, une chaussure encore à la main.

« On est parti ! »

Faire le trajet tous les matins avec Usopp faisait partie des moments de la journée préférés du blond. Il avaient développé une petite routine, commençant par passer à la boulangerie pour acheter le déjeuner de Nami, Vivi et Robin _ sous ordre expresse du cuisinier_ avant de se diriger vers l'arrêt du transport en commun. Sans même qu'il ait eu besoin de lui demander, le brun avait naturellement modifié son trajet habituel de façon à éviter le quartier où se trouvait l'appartement de Sanji. C'est avec toutes ces attentions qu'il se rendait chaque jour un peut plus compte de la chance qu'il avait d'avoir un ami tel que lui. Après tout, il aurait très bien pu s'énerver de la présence du jeune homme chez lui, mais au lieu de ça, il ne lui faisait jamais la moindre réflexion, et plus encore, il veillait toujours à ce qu'il ne manque jamais de rien ou ne soit jamais délaissé trop longtemps. Sanji en venait presque à envier Kaya pour avoir réussi à trouver un petit ami si attentif.

À peine la porte du restaurant ouverte, les deux compères durent éviter l'assaut d'une furie à chapeau de paille, protégeant du mieux qu'il pouvaient le sachet de viennoiseries.

« Sanjiiiii j'ai faim ! »

« T'as qu'à bouffer avant de partir de chez toi ! Tu sais très bien que le contenu de ce sac est destiné à mes princesses ! »

« Mais c'est pas juste ! En plus Ace a mangé le reste du cake que je m'étais mis de côté ! »

« C'est pas mon problème » Sanji fouilla rageusement au fond du sac. « Tiens t'as de la chance, le boulanger m'a filé un invendu d'hier » Il lui balança négligemment la viennoiserie que le brun attrapa au vol.

« Arg ! C'est un pain au raisin ! L'arnaque ! »

« Ferme-là et mange sans en laisser une miette, je te préviens ! » Il se dirigea ensuite pour aller saluer les filles avec un grand sourire.

« Salut la TEAM ! » Comme toujours, les entrées de Franky étaient fracassantes. « Bon Luffy, tu pourrais m'expliquer pourquoi j'ai dû me lever à six heure et demi alors que je bosse pas le mardi normalement ? »

« Je sais pas moi » Luffy semblait plus préoccupé à enlever minutieusement tous les raisins du petit pain que par son collègue. « J'ai appelé le patron hier et il m'a dit qu'aujourd'hui je devais pas prendre les commandes et prévenir tout les autres de venir ».

« Depuis quand t'appelle le patron toi ? » Usopp savait pertinemment qu'il allait regretter sa question, mais la curiosité avait été trop forte.

« Bah ça m'arrive de temps en temps ! Hier je voulais lui parler d'un ami à moi qui est musicien. Après tout, ce serait quand même bien plus chouette si il y avait de la musique pour chanter ici ! Ça me fait pensé qu'il ne m'a absolument pas répondu à ce sujet d'ailleurs ».

« Je crois que t'as pas bien compris le concept de restaurant chic toi... » Grogna Nami en reprenant un croissant « Et d'ailleurs, comment ça se fait qu'il t'ai donné son numéro ? »

« Il m'a volé mon téléphone pendant que j'avais le dos tourné ».Sanji sursauta alors que Law descendait les escalier. Bon sang, il aurait pu les prévenir qu'il était là depuis le début.

« Vous attendiez la bonne réplique pour descendre ? »

Le brun ignora le barman. Comme toujours, il avait les sourcils inlassablement froncés et semblaient encore plus bougon qu'à l'ordinaire. C'était la première fois que le cuisinier le revoyait vraiment depuis la soirée, et il pesta envers lui-même d'être aussi gêné en cet instant précis. Law en revanche ne lui accorda aucun regard, sûrement bien trop occuper à réprimander Luffy.

« Une bonne fois pour toute, je vous demanderai de ne pas m'appeler sur mon téléphone ! »

« Mais si il y a un problème ? ».

« Je ne vois pas en quoi ça me concernerait ».

Le plus jeune soupira. « En attendant, c'est grâce à moi si tout le monde est là aujourd'hui non ? »

Mais Law ne semblait pas décider à le féliciter et changea donc radicalement de sujet. « Je sais que ces derniers temps, j'ai eu tendance à beaucoup vous réunir, alors je tâcherai d'être bref. J'ai presque terminé de m'entretenir avec les formalités administratives avec la banque. Il ne me reste plus qu' à signer les contrats et, à la suite de cela, le restaurant fermera officiellement pour rénovation pendant au moins deux semaines. Je vous annonce donc qu'après le service de demain, vous n'aurez plus à venir pendant ce laps de temps. Bien sûr, je me charge de vous tenir au courant de toutes les avancées pendant cette période. Bien sûr, je m'engage à vous verser vos salaires comme à l'ordinaire ».

Il avait ajouté cette phrase en jetant un œil à la rousse qui s'apprêtait déjà à l'interrompre. Cela sembla la satisfaire car elle referma immédiatement la bouche, approuvant d'un signe de la tête.

« Excusez-moi Monsieur ». Il était rare que Vivi interpelle le brun, et sa voix était légèrement hésitante. « Quand est-il du service de ce soir ? »

« J'allais y venir » Law afficha un léger sourire qui passa presque inaperçu. Il se tourna vers Sanji qui se redressa de toute sa hauteur quand son regard croisa celui du brun. « En tant que Chef, vous ne devez pas ignorer que dès demain débute Le salon international de la restauration et de l'hôtellerie ? »

Sanji ignorait complètement là où il venait en venir « Oui, bien sûr, et alors ? »

« Alors, Il se trouve que par chance, j'ai pu obtenir des entrées pour cette année. Là bas, il y aura les plus grands chefs étoilés, et je pense que c'est l'occasion rêvée pour aller voir sur place ce qui se fait de meilleur et s'en inspirer pour ma nouvelle carte ». Un frisson parcouru Sanji alors qu'il commençait à comprendre la portée du discours de l'homme. « Il va sans dire que je tiens à ce que mon chef soit avec moi ! ».

Autour du blond, tous les autres employés s'extasiaient déjà pour lui. Bien sûr, tous ici connaissaient la renommée de l'événement, et avaient tous un jour rêvé de s'y rendre, Sanji le premier. Pourtant, à cet instant précis, il aurait encore préféré à être confronté à dix Luffy affamés que de répondre à l'invitation.

« Mais...j'imagine que votre emploi du temps ne doit pas vous permettre de perdre ainsi votre temps non ? Il vaudrait peut être mieux que je réfléchisse seul aux nouveaux plats et.. »

« Eh bien par hasard, il se trouve que mon seul rendez-vous a été annulé ! Je suis donc absolument libre » Law l'avait coupé immédiatement, son ton exprimant une profonde satisfaction.

'Par hasard mon cul ouais !' Le neurones du blond tournaient à toute allure, cherchant désespérément à se sortir de ce piège. « Mais, je ne peux pas laisser tomber tout le monde pour demain, on va avoir besoin de moi en cuisine ! Et puis, le salon est à l'autre bout du pays non?3

« Vous pensez bien que j'ai déjà pris toutes les mesures nécessaires au trajet et au logement sur place . Quant au service, je suis persuadé que votre second sera tout à fait apte à vous remplacer. À moins bien sûr que vous ne teniez pas à venir ? »

Sanji vira au rouge. Autour de lui, ses collègues le regardaient avec étonnement, et il sentit immédiatement qu'il ne pouvait pas insister davantage sans que cela ne paraisse bizarre. Il ne pouvait même pas s'inventer une excuse bidon de rendez vous ou autre puisque Usopp découvrirait tout de suite la supercherie. Il se résigna donc et acquiesça simplement. Il s'était complètement fait avoir sur ce coup. Il se croyait protéger au milieu de ses amis, mais le brun avait décidément une longueur d'avance sur lui.

« Bien, c'est donc réglé ! » Law avait repris, d'un air satisfait. « J'en reviens donc à la question initiale du service du soir. J'ai décidé de l'annuler également afin de vous laissez à tous le temps de vous préparer pour demain » Il se tourna vers Usopp « Je suppose que vous souhaiterez un moment pour trouver le menu et aller acheter ce qui sera nécessaire à sa préparation ! De plus, je suis désolé de vous accaparer autant, , mais je souhaite m'entretenir avec vous sur plusieurs points concernant votre future cuisine. Je dois éclaircir certain détails avec la plupart d'entre vous, mais je pense que c'est le sujet qui demande le plus de précision non ? Je vous demande donc de m'accorder le reste de votre journée, si ce n'est pas trop vous demander ? »

Le ton du brun était à la fois mielleux et nasillard. C'était tellement flagrant que Sanji s'étonnait que personne à part lui ne saisisse les allusions douteuses. Mais bon, de toute façon, perdu pour perdu, il valait peut être mieux mettre les choses au clair avec son boss tout de suite. Avec un peu de chance, il parviendrait même à la calmer assez pour annuler leur « escapade » du lendemain.

« Je suis d'accord ». Il avait essayé de mettre tout le calme qu'il lui restait dans sa voix. Il refusait catégoriquement de laisser au brun le plaisir de le voir ainsi troublé.

« Très bien ! Je vous libère donc tous pour aujourd'hui. Désolé encore d'avoir fait venir certains d'entre vous pour si peu ». Franky et Luffy sautèrent de joie, visiblement trop content de pouvoir retourner se coucher et profiter d'une semaine de vacances. « Je vous attends dehors, ! »

Sanji sursauta. Décidément, il fallait qu'il s'achète des nerfs plus solides. Une fois le brun sortit, toute la pression qu'il avait accumulé retomba d'un coup.

« Eh bah, on peut dire que t'en a de la chance ! C'est une sacré aubaine de pouvoir aller au salon ! Bon sang, faut au moins être ministre ou avoir des relations en béton pour espérer avoir une invitation ! »

« Mouais. Ça m'embête quand même de te laisser seul ici. Et puis, avec le patron, je doute que ça soit une partie de plaisir »

« Bah, ignore le, Monsieur « balais dans le derrière » ! C'est vraiment une occasion en or Sanji ! Tu pourra même en profiter pour te créer des relations avec les meilleurs du métier ! »

« Avec tout ce que tu as fait pour moi ces derniers temps, ce serait plus juste que t'y aille à ma place ».

« Ahhh recommence pas ! Tu le mérite plus que quiconque Sanji ! T'as bossé plus que nous tous réunis, et c'est toi qui a élevé le restaurant à son niveau actuel ! Alors arrête un peut de te rabaisser, et profite pour une fois ! Et puis, si ça peut te permettre de te changer un peut les idées ce serait bien aussi ! »

'Ça j'en doute malheureusement... ' Sanji se contenta de sourire tendrement à son ami. Une fois de plus, il avait trouvé les mots justes pour lui. Maintenant, il ne pouvait plus se lamenter.

« Bon ! C'est pas tout ça mais du coup j'ai des courses à faire moi ! Et puis, bon, va pas faire attendre l'autre dehors toi ! »

Sanji aurait volontiers discuté encore un moment avec son ami, bien décidé à retarder son entrevue avec Law le plus possible, mais Usopp se précipitait déjà vers la sortie, les autres employés sur les talons. Bien vite, il se retrouva donc tout seul dans la salle et dû se résoudre à aller rejoindre le brun. Il lui avait dit qu'il l'attendait dehors, mais qu'est-ce qu'il entendait par là en fait ? S'ils devaient discuter logistique, cela pouvait très bien se faire dans les bureaux, non ? Mais bon, en y réfléchissant, il arriva vite à la conclusion que cela avait dû être une nouvelle excuse de sa part, une fois encore.

Il se dirigea donc vers la porte arrière par laquelle le plus âgé avait disparu quelques minutes plus tôt d'un pas lourd, comme s'il s'était dirigé vers la potence.

Une fois dehors, il ne lui fallu que peu de temps pour repérer le brun. Il était appuyé contre sa voiture et semblait attendre patiemment, le visage toujours inexpressif. Sanji remarqua qu'il portait un blouson de cuir par dessus sa chemise, et ne pu qu'admettre que cela lui donnait un look absolument différent de d'habitude. Il semblait plus jeune, et plus à l'aise qu'avec son costume strict. Sanji faillit ajouter « plus beau », mais il s'en empêcha au dernier moment. Alors qu'il s'avançait vers lui, Law remarqua sa présence et fit tomber son expression neutre pour afficher un sourire charmeur.

« Ça te tente d'aller boire un verre ? »

Sanji déglutit lourdement alors que ses bonnes résolutions commençaient déjà à se fissurer devant le regard brûlant posé sur lui.

* * *

Et voilà ! Je suis vraiment heureuse d'avoir enfin pu publier depuis autant de temps ! Après un long moment sans écrire, j'ai passé une bonne partie de mes derniers jours à reprendre la suite pour pouvoir poster le plus rapidement possible !

Je remercie encore tous mes lecteurs, en espérant que ce chapitre vous aura plus, et je vous dis à la prochaine !


	7. Chapter 7

De retour pour la suite de cette histoire ! Ça m'a une fois de plus pris beaucoup plus de temps que prévu pour le poster, et j'ai eu particulièrement du mal à l'écrire, principalement parce que l'intrigue commence à se dessiner plus clairement dans ma tête et je fais donc un effort supplémentaire pour essayer de tout mettre en place (et aussi parce que j'avais envie de caser milles et une chose dans ce chapitre et que j'ai dû faire un gros tri).

Mais du coup j'ai enfin une ligne tracée pour la suite de cette histoire, et je suis contente de pouvoir enfin la mettre en forme !

 **Eirika Holmes** : Du coup je dois à nouveau m'excuser pour le temps qu'à mis ce chapitre à sortir , en espérant que ça ne soit pas trop décourageant à suivre du coup (à force de vouloir absolument jongler entre trois fics je prends un retard absolument démentiel). En tout cas, merci de ta compréhension ! Je suis toujours aussi contente de voir que cette histoire te plaît ! J'ai reçu beaucoup de commentaires sur cette relation entre Zoro et Sanji et j'ai parfois l'impression d'être un véritable monstre avec eux ! Il faut dire que je les apprécie tellement ensembles que j'ai l'impression de devoir forcément passer par là pour les séparer (eh oui, je reste une grande fan du ZoSan également!). J''ai effectivement encore plusieurs « options » de fin dans ma tête (mais peut être pas toujours dans le même sens) et même si je commence enfin à percevoir ma ligne directrice, j'hésite encore sur plusieurs choses ! Mais je suppose que les choix se feront naturellement au fil de l'écriture. En tout cas, encore un grand merci pour ton soutiens, en espérant que ce chapitre te plaise !

 **Taranis K** : Comme d'habitude, merci pour ta review (et je dois encore une fois répondre plusieurs mois après... merci au retard que j'ai pris). Ça me fait plaisir de voir que l'histoire ne donne pas l'impression d'aller trop vite ou trop lentement. Il faut dire que j'ai aussi beaucoup de mal à faire évoluer une nouvelle relation (ce qui renvoi certainement au fait que je sois autant boulet dans la vraie vie x). Du coup... eh bien voilà la suite ! Je pense avoir réussit à développer ce chapitre comme je le souhaitais, et j'espère qu'il compensera un peu le temps qu'il à mis à sortir ! Bonne lecture à toi :)

 **Th** : Merci pour ta review ! Je suis consciente qu'il me faut bien trop de temps pour sortir un chapitre, mais j'espère malgré tout qu'il te plaira !

 **Dodge3** : Je réalise effectivement que j'ai tendance à vouloir arrêter mes chapitres sur un suspense (et je suis pas certaine que ce chapitre fasse exception), va vraiment falloir que j'apprenne à faire des fins « fin » ^^'. Je me rends compte effectivement que j'ai eu pas mal de difficultés à faire avancer dans ce sens la relation Sanji/Zoro, tout en essayant de faire évoluer celle avec Law en parallèle. En tout cas, je suis toujours aussi contente de pouvoir te trouver parmi mes lecteurs ! C'est quand même formidable d'avoir du soutien à chaque chapitre, et c'est d'autant plus dur pour moi de mettre si longtemps à poster. Mais j'ai toujours ce petit plaisir à écrire la suite de mes histoires, et j'espère que tu pourras retrouver un peu de ce plaisir à la lecture !

 **Lawiki** : Gomen ! J'ai l'impression qu'avec ces mois, je risque encore d'inquiéter pour rien !

Je commence vraiment à culpabiliser pour Zoro ! J'ai l'impression que j'ai vraiment pas été tendre avec lui dans cette histoire (comme dans d'autres d'ailleurs). Faudra vraiment que je songe à écrire une fic dans laquelle tout va bien pour lui dans le meilleur des mondes pour me faire pardonner !

Au début de cette fic, je pensais partir sur un sujet assez léger, mais j'ai complètement finit par prendre une autre voie, et c'est vrai qu'à part Sanji et Usopp, aucun de mes personnages n'est vraiment « sain d'esprit ». Va quand même falloir que je fasse gaffe si j'ai pas envie que cette histoire tourne n'importe comment ! En tout cas, merci pour ton commentaire ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ^^ à bientôt !

 **Shikyo-chan** : Wah ! Je suis vraiment contente de voir que cette fic te plaît ! ^^ Oui je sais, c'est bizarre de devoir répondre à une review après autant de temps, mais ton commentaire m'a vraiment fait très plaisir ! Je crois que je vais devoir m'excuser dans chacune de mes réponses pour le comportement de rustre que j'ai refilé à Zoro (pourtant moi aussi je l'aime tellement!) si bien que je crois que je vais finir dans l'enfer du yaoi pour lui avoir fait subir ça ! Enfin, je m'égare ! Tout ça pour te dire que je te remercie vraiment pour ton commentaire et que j'espère que cette suite saura attiser ton intérêt pour cette fic ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Sanji n'avait toujours pas fait le moindre mouvement en avant, dévisageant avec méfiance le brun qui n'avait pas cessé de l'observer en souriant depuis sa sortie. Le blond avait beau essayer de se remémorer ces dernières semaines, il ne se souvenait pas avoir vu son patron garder sourire autant de temps. 'Il va finir par se bloquer la mâchoire si il fait pas gaffe'.

Il se décida finalement à faire un pas dans sa direction, bien décidé à garder les sourcils le plus froncé possible. Il ne voulait surtout pas que Law commence à se méprendre sur ses intentions.

« Je croyais que vous vouliez discuter avec moi de l'avenir de la cuisine ? » Il essayait de garder un ton sec mais l'autre homme ne sembla pas le remarquer. Au contraire, il en paraissait presque plus amusé encore.

« J'y compte bien. Mais j'avoue que l'idée de tenir une discussion debout au milieu d'un parking n'est pas la plus séduisante pour moi. Alors autant allier l'agréable à l'utile, non ? ».

« Dans ce cas nous aurions très bien pu rester dans le restaurant ».

« C'est vrai. Malheureusement je n'y ais pas pensé avant et j'ai déjà mes clefs de voiture dans ma main ». Il accompagna ses paroles en agitant devant les yeux du cuisinier un trousseau de clef bien garnie.

« C'était une explication complètement insensée vous savez ? » Sanji tentait de garder son calme mais le changement de comportement soudain du brun le déstabilisait plus qu'il ne le pensait. D'habitude, il avait du mal à voir ses intentions derrière son masque impassible, mais maintenant qu'il affichait pleinement des expressions, il était encore plus largué.

« C'est pas faux. Je me suis dit que j'allais tenter différentes manières d'approches et voir laquelle fonctionnait la mieux » Il vit que le blond allait l'interrompre et il poursuivit donc. « Et tu voudrais pas arrêter de me vouvoyer un peu ? ».

« Pourquoi je ferais ça ? Vous êtes mon patron au cas où vous auriez oublié ! »

« Très bien. Je m'en contenterai donc, le temps d'être ton patron. En attendant on perd du temps, et ton patron t'ordonnes de monter dans cette voiture ! ».

« Vous n'avez absolument aucun ordre à me donner une fois que je suis sorti de ma cuisine ! ». Il sentit immédiatement que le ton ne reflétait pas autant la colère qu'il l'aurait voulu. Pendant un instant, il avait été amusé par la réplique du brun et il s'en voulait à lui-même d'être aussi influençable.

Dans un mouvement brusque il passa à côté du brun et alla ouvrir la portière de la voiture pour s'installer côté passager, les bras croisés sur le torse. Il s'était juré de ne pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds, et ça commençait donc par ne pas courber l'échine devant ce type qui se croyait tout permis. Il voulait discuter ? Très bien. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire, c'était de ne pas rentrer dans son jeu, de garder une attitude purement professionnelle et de couper court à tout sous entendu. De cette manière, Sanji était persuadé que son patron n'oserait plus faire aucun geste déplacé à son égard.

À travers le pare-brise, il pu apercevoir un sourire sincère barrer le visage du brun, et il ressentit à nouveau une sorte de serrement à la poitrine. Quand il souriait ainsi, il n'arrivait tout simplement plus à le voir comme un homme mauvais ou manipulateur, alors pourtant qu'il savait bien que l'homme n'était pas « bon » pour lui. C'était rageant qu'une seule expression suffise à dérouter le blond au point qu'il en arrive à être attiré par une personne dont il ne savait presque rien. Il détourna la tête vers la fenêtre au moment où Law entra à son tour dans le véhicule. Il devinait facilement à la chaleur de son visage que ses joues devaient être cramoisies et ce n'était définitivement pas une facette qu'il souhaitait montrer à cet homme.

« Alors, j'en conclus que tu me fais confiance pour t'emmener où je veux ? » Le ton n'était pas moqueur. Seulement un peu taquin.

« Un verre et une discussion professionnelle. Je ne veux pas rentrer tard » Le cuisinier grommela tandis que le brun gloussa lentement.

« À tes ordres ». Sans attendre, il démarra la voiture en trombe et s'engouffra à grandes vitesse dans les rues bondées de la ville.

Le blond manqua de justesse de s'exclamer de stupeur, ne s'étant pas attendu à un tel départ. Il était persuadé que c'était encore une combine de l'autre afin d'observer la moindre réaction chez lui. Si c'était le cas, il allait être déçu. Une fois la surprise passée, il réussit à reprendre rapidement une respiration normale et décida d'ignorer complètement le conducteur pour se focaliser sur la route. Depuis les années où il habitait cet endroit, il pensait connaître la ville comme sa poche. Pourtant, il fut surpris de voir qu'en à peine trois virages, Law avait réussi à lui faire perdre complètement ses repères. Ils étaient dans un quartier visiblement très bourgeois, bien plus encore que celui du restaurant, dans lequel défilaient magasins de luxe, grandes enseignes et hôtels étoilés. Il reconnu le nom de quelques restaurants côtés de chefs qu'il avait toujours rêvé de rencontrer et commença à se demander sérieusement ce que le brun avait derrière la tête.

Il avait pensé que le quartier n'était qu'un étape jusqu'à l'un des nombreux bars du centre ville, mais cinq minutes après seulement, la voiture pris un dernier virage dans une rue visiblement touristique et s'arrêta finalement au pied d'un immense hôtel. Sanji manqua de s'étouffer et se retourna vivement vers le brun, se décidant enfin à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'on fout ici ? » Il n'essayait même plus de se retenir et avait à moitié hurlé la phrase.

« Le décors ne te plaît pas ? ».

« Vous foutez pas de ma gueule ! Si c'est encore un de vos putains de pièges je pars immédiatement ! ».

« Quand tu parles de piège, tu fais référence au baiser que l'on a échangé toi et moi ? Je n'avais pourtant pas eut l'impression que tu étais alors sans défense ».

« Évidemment ! J'étais complètement bourré ! » Le cuisinier se sentait légèrement honteux d'accuser ainsi le brun. Même si c'était lui qui avait engagé l'échange, c'était hypocrite de sa part de nier le fait qu'il y avait répondu.

« Je vois. Navré que tu l'ais perçu comme ça alors. Néanmoins, avant que tu n'appelles un taxi pour te ramener chez toi, j'aimerai attirer ton attention sur le fait que tu te trouves devant l'hôtel le plus prestigieux de la ville et qui se trouve, par la plus grande coïncidence, proposer parmi ses nombreux service l'un des meilleurs bar à cocktail du pays. Bien sûr, ils servent aussi du café ou des boissons sans alcool, au cas où tu voudrais m'accuser de te faire boire pour profiter de toi ». Law avait dit ça sans la moindre émotion, mais une pointe de douleur était apparue au fond de son regard redevenu glacial.

« Vous êtes en train d'insinuer que c'est dans cet espèce de palace que vous comptiez aller boire un verre et parler boulot ? » Sanji essayait de ne pas se démonter, mais il devait bien reconnaître que sa défense s'affaiblissait à mesure que la discussion avançait.

« Tu sembles surpris maintenant ? ».

« Évidemment ! Je peux pas me vanter d'avoir déjà foutu les pieds ici, et je pense même ne pas m'avancer en disant que vous non plus ! Je vois déjà même pas comment on pourrait être accepté dans cet établissement sans porter au moins un costume de luxe et être ami avec les plus hauts dirigeants du pays ! » Il avait déblatéré tout ça de façon très confuse, sans vraiment réussir à savoir lui-même où il voulait en venir. La situation lui paraissait juste complètement surréaliste.

« Si c'est l'argent qui te fais peur, ne t'inquiète pas je t'invite » Voyant que le blond allait renchérir, il haussa le ton, cette fois une pointe d'agacement dans la voix. « Je n'en ai peut être pas l'air, mais j'ai des moyens. Et des relations aussi d'ailleurs. Je ne me vanterai pas de posséder un château à l'autre bout du monde ou même d'être reconnu quand je sors dans la rue, mais je peux au moins me permettre d'inviter qui je le souhaite de temps à autre à boire un verre ».

« Et vous le faites souvent dans les hôtels cinq étoiles ? »

« Non. C'est la première fois. Je suis déjà venu ici pour des réunions d'affaire, mais en général, je n'y mets pas les pieds de ma propre initiative ».

« Pourquoi ? »

« C'est pas parce qu'on à les moyens qu'on apprécie spécialement de côtoyer ce genre d'endroits ou d'individus ».

« Non je veux dire, pourquoi vous m'avez amené ici alors ? J'ai déjà eu l'occasion de comprendre avec le restaurant que vous n'aimiez pas les endroits kitch. Alors pourquoi on est pas juste allé dans endroit plus à votre goût ? »

Le brun le regarda un moment, interdit, ce qui ne fit qu'accroître davantage le malaise du blond, si c'était possible. Comment diable sa vie avait-elle pris une tournure si étrange ces derniers temps ? Il avait l'impression que sa situation entière lui avait complètement échappée petit à petit pour arriver inexorablement devant ce bâtiment.

« Parce que, justement, il ne s'agit plus de mes 'goûts', comme tu dis » Il avait détaché chacune de ses syllabes, s'exprimant presque mot par mot. « Je pensais que tu avais compris la dernière fois, mais visiblement, il va falloir que je sois plus clair ». Il n'avait pas quitté le blond des yeux et avait le dos légèrement courbé, de façon à être complètement face à face avec l'autre homme, plus petit. Sanji eut d'abord un réflexe de recul, avant de se souvenir qu'ils étaient au beau milieux d'une rue pleine de monde. Il n'avait donc aucune raison d'avoir peur et pourtant il avait l'impression que ses jambes allaient le lâcher d'un instant à l'autre. Leur visages étaient beaucoup trop proches à son goût, comme le soir où ils s'étaient embrassés, et il avait bien du mal à se concentrer sur ce que Law lui disait, son regard alternant sans cesse entre les yeux et les lèvres de l'homme.

« J'ai décidé que tu me plaisais, ni plus ni moins. Je connais bien ton avis sur la question, mais pour le moment c'est le cadet de mes soucis. Je suis peut être pas le champion des sentiments, en fait, j'ai même jamais eu la moindre relation stable de toute ma vie et je ne m'avancerai même pas en disant que c'est ce que je veux avec toi. En revanche, je sais que j'ai envie de te découvrir et de posséder chaque parcelle de toi, et pour ça, je suis prêts à te séduire. Alors si il faut pour cela que je te fasse boire un verre dans les lieux les plus prestigieux, je le ferai. Et si il faut que je t'amène à l'autre bout de ce foutu pays, dans un salon renommé, pour voir tes yeux briller, alors sois sûr que je le ferai ».

« Vous êtes complètement fou ». C'est la seule chose que Sanji avait trouvé à répondre, la lèvre tremblant légèrement après cette déclaration. Il n'arrivait même plus à s'énerver devant des propos aussi insensés.

« Et maintenant que tu as compris, me feras-tu enfin le plaisir de venir boire ce verre avec moi ? ». Il avait prononcé la phrase en se reculant et en tendant une main en direction du jeune homme.

'On dirait une foutue déclaration en mariage'. Pensa Sanji alors que le rouge lui montait une fois de plus aux joues, mais cette fois, il n'essaya même pas de le dissimuler. Il se contenta de hocher positivement la tête de manière à peine percevable, le regard fixé au sol.

Lorsqu'il sentit la main chaude du brun se refermer sur la sienne, il entendit comme une petite voix au fond de sa tête qui lui disait 'après tout, pourquoi pas ?'.

Il ne repris ses esprits que lorsqu'ils eurent franchit la porte de l'hôtel et qu'ils furent accueillit par un tonitruant « Bienvenue messieurs » prononcé par deux magnifiques hôtesses d'accueil. En temps normal, le blond aurait probablement sauté sur l'occasion pour saluer comme il se doit ces beautés à la plastique parfaite, mais à l'instant précis, il voulait juste se faire le plus petit possible. Il avait l'impression d'être au centre de l'intérêt. Et même si Law avait finalement lâché sa main une fois entrés, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que tout le monde les regardaient comme un couple.

Il n'avait pas eu beaucoup l'occasion de mettre les pieds dans des hôtels au cours de sa vie. Les seules rares fois avaient été dans les premiers temps de sa relation avec Zoro, alors que les deux hommes essayaient encore de pimenter leur vie amoureuse. Mais la plupart du temps, c'était dans des formule 1 bas de gamme et situés dans des endroits discrets. Il faut dire que le vert n'avait jamais été très à l'aise avec les sorties en public, au grand damne du blond. En fait, il aurait rêvé faire une escapade amoureuse dans un lieu comme celui dans lequel il était et il se sentait d'autant plus mal d'y être avec une autre personne que son petit ami. Surtout qu'il ne pouvait plus se méprendre sur les intentions du brun après la déclaration que celui ci venait de lui faire.

C'est donc la tête baissée qu'il suivit le brun, jetant parfois un petit regard au décors somptueux qui les entouraient. Les lieux transpiraient le luxe à des kilomètres. Le plafond étaient couvert de dorures, d'immenses miroirs ornaient les murs et le sol était recouvert d'un tapis vert émeraude qui ne semblait absolument pas ternis malgré des années à être piétiné par la clientèle. Après avoir traversé un long couloir, il arrivèrent effectivement dans une autre salle, presque aussi grande que le hall d'accueil et dans lequel une quinzaine de tables rondes en chêne massif étaient disposées. Juste à leur droite, un bar immense, lui aussi en bois sombre, semblait proposer un large choix d'alcools forts, de bières en pression et, Sanji en était sûr, de bouteilles de vins. À peine le seuil de la porte franchis, ils furent à nouveau immédiatement rejoints par un homme élégant vêtu d'un costume trois pièces impeccable.

« Bienvenue messieurs. C'est pour boire un verre ? ». Il avait une voix très grave et s'exprimait de manière calme et respectueuse.

Law répondit par l'affirmative et le serveur s'inclina immédiatement. « Très bien. Je me nomme Rob Lucci. Je vais me charger de vous conduire à une table et prendre votre commande ». L'homme passa devant eux et Sanji pu réaliser à quel point il était grand. Il avait beau lui-même de taille plus que raisonnable, il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi petit qu'entre les deux bruns qui devaient bien chacun dépasser le mètre quatre-vingt dix.

Pendant un moment, le blond eut peur en avançant au milieux de tous les autres clients. Il avait l'impression que les mots « je sors avec un autre homme que mon conjoint » étaient visibles en lettre capitales sur son front, mais très vite, il fut rassuré de voir le dénommé Lucci les conduire vers une table située dans un coin peu éclairé de la salle. Ce devait probablement être une table idéale pour les couples en tête à tête, avec l'ambiance tamisée, mais Sanji y voyait surtout un emplacement salutaire où personne ne pourrait le distinguer.

Il allait s'asseoir mais Law fut plus rapide et se précipita en un instant à ses côtés pour tirer sa chaise, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres. Le cuisinier rougit brutalement alors qu'il pouvait voir le serveur hausser les sourcils devant la scène. Lui qui avait espéré pouvoir encore faire croire à un rendez-vous d'affaire, le brun venait tout bonnement de les cramer. Il pris brusquement la chaise des mains du brun, non sans le foudroyer du regard au passage, avant de prendre place devant la table, le teint toujours écarlate. Il pris la carte qu'on lui tendait sans un coup d'œil pour l'homme – il devinait que ce dernier devait avoir une expression de dégoût- et e pu reprendre un souffle normal que quand ce dernier s'éloigna enfin, leur laissant le temps de se décider.

« Je te conseille un de leurs cocktails. Je dois reconnaître qu'il sont délicieux ». Law ne semblait pas du tout prendre conscience de la gêne de son invité, ce qui agaça encore plus le blond.

« La ferme. Et je croyais vous avoir dit de ne pas me tutoyer ».

« Non, tu m'as dis que toi tu ne voulais pas. Moi rien ne m'en empêche. Et je ne vois pas ce qui te met en rogne ? Je pensais pourtant que tu appréciais les bonnes manières ? ».

« On tire la chaise d'une femme, pas d'un autre homme ! ».

« Navré alors. Tu sais, ça ne t'importes sûrement pas, mais je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'être en conflit perpétuel avec toi. Et bien qu'il me faille reconnaître que u es particulièrement adorable quand tu rougis, je ne veux pas être celui qui te mets toujours mal à l'aise ». Il s'arrêta immédiatement quand un nouveau serveur arriva à leur table pour prendre leur commande. Sanji opta finalement pour un verre de rosé, non sans avoir préalablement faillit s'étouffer devant les prix affichés et Law pour un cocktail que le blond ne connaissait pas. « White Russian », précisa t-il devant le regard curieux du blond à l'arrivée de son verre. « Un cocktail à base de vodka, de liqueur de café et de lait. Tu veux goûter ? »

Sanji grimaça « Non merci. Ça me semble pas très appétissant ».

« En général on adore ou on déteste. Mais bon, tant pis. Ce n'est pas ce soir que j'aurai un baiser indirect avec toi ».

« Je crois que vous vous êtes déjà permis beaucoup plus qu'un baiser indirect non ? ».

« C'est pas faux. Mais ose seulement me dire que tu n'as pas apprécié ce moment toi aussi ».

Le blond ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Depuis le début du rendez-vous, Law avait gardé une attitude plutôt chaleureuse, voir taquine envers lui. Mais il le regardait maintenant avec intensité, une lueur déterminée au fond du regard. De toute évidence, il n'avait pas posé cette question dans le vent et attendait une réponse de la part du jeune homme. Mais bon, après tout, autant crever l'abcès le plus vite possible.

« C'est vrai. J'ai d'abord été surpris, mais ce serait hypocrite de ma part de dire que je n'ai fais que subir vos assauts. Et même si je dois bien avouer que j'étais complètement ivre – et vous le saviez très bien –, je reconnais que vous ne m'avez pas laissé indifférent. » Il essayait de parler le plus lentement possible afin d'être sûr d'avoir le temps de réfléchir à chacun de ses mots. Ce n'était pas le moment qu'une parole malencontreuse lui échappe. « Mais il faut que vous compreniez bien qu'en situation normale, dans des circonstances habituelles, jamais ce ne serait arrivé ! C'est vrai, j'aime les hommes, et comme vous l'avez deviné, mon couple bat de l'aile en ce moment, mais ça ne peut pas justifier pour autant que je me jette dans vos bras ! ».

« Non, mais cela justifie en tout cas que je tente ma chance. Je ne veux pas paraître pour celui qui sait mieux que tout le monde, mais j'ai bien vu que tu semblais malheureux ces derniers temps. J'ai également remarqué que tu arrivais toujours en même temps que le long-nez et que vous repartiez ensembles tous les soirs. Tu vis chez lui n'est-ce pas ? ».

« Je ne crois pas que cela vous regarde ».

« Peut-être pas, mais il semble en tout cas se faire beaucoup de soucis pour toi. Et moi aussi. Même si je n'ai l'air que d'un chieur coincé avec un balais dans le cul ». Sanji ne pu s'empêcher de pouffer à la remarque, ce qui amena immédiatement un nouveau sourire sur le visage de Law. « Voilà. C'est comme ça que j'ai toujours envie de te voir. Je ne peux sûrement pas amener dans tes yeux la même lueur que celle que tu as quand tu cuisine, mais je veux croire que je peux au moins te faire sourire chaque jour ».

« Et si vous finissez par vous lasser, ou bien moi ? Et si on passait notre temps à s'engueuler pour un rien et que ça devienne encore pire que ma situation actuelle ? Vous vous êtes mis en tête, je ne sais pas comment, que je vous plaisait, mais ni vous ni moi ne nous connaissons dans la sphère privée. Vous pouvez bien être possessif, jaloux, violent, j'en sais rien du tout ! Et qu'est-ce qu'il me restera à faire si jamais cela arrive ? » Il se rendait bien compte qu'il était en train de dépeindre un portrait de Zoro, mais il ressentait le besoin de le dire, comme s'il espérait au fond de lui que Law reconnaisse avoir tous ces défauts.

« Alors tu n'auras qu'à partir le plus loin possible de moi. Si tu crois vraiment que je pourrais te faire du mal, alors tu ne dois effectivement pas me laisser une chance de t'approcher ».

La phrase tomba comme un couperet aux oreilles de Sanji. Pas qu'il se soit attendu à ce que le brun insiste plus, mais il était surpris de la tournure qu'avait pris la conversation d'un coup. « Non... Je veux dire, je ne pense pas pouvoir affirmer comme ça que vous êtes foncièrement mauvais. Enfin j'en sais rien... J'ai l'impression de plus rien comprendre. Que tout se chamboule en même temps ».

Il sentit les deux mains du brun se poser délicatement de chaque côté de son visage et le rapprocher doucement jusqu'à ce que Sanji puisse sentir son souffle se mélanger au sien. Il ferma instinctivement les yeux, redoutant un nouveau baiser du plus âgé. Mais plusieurs secondes passèrent sans que rien ne se passe et il se risqua de soulever une paupière. Il rencontra alors un regard brûlant qui ne laissait aucun doute sur les intentions de son propriétaire. Bon sang, il avait l'impression d'être littéralement nu sur sa chaise.

« S'il te plaît, réponds-moi honnêtement » La voix de Law tremblait et était légèrement plus aiguë qu'à l'accoutumé, comme si chaque mot qu'il prononçait le faisait souffrir. « Est-ce que tu penses pouvoir envisager un jour quelque chose entre nous deux ? ».

Le cuisinier avait la sensation que son corps entiers allait exploser. À ce moment précis, il avait complètement oublié qu'il se trouvait dans un hôtel luxueux et que n'importe qui pouvait les voir à tout instant. Il avait simplement envie de fuir cette conversation, de rentrer chez lui prendre un bon bain et de s'endormir en oubliant toute cette journée. Seulement, ce n'était pas possible. Et d'ailleurs, il n'avait même pas de « chez lui », à proprement parler. Cette pensée lui envoya comme un électrochoc dans le corps. Juste assez pour reprendre ses esprits.

« J'en sais rien... »

C'est tout ce qu'il avait réussi à dire avant qu'il ne sente une boule au fond de la gorge obstruer toute nouvelle parole. La réponse n'était probablement pas très convaincante, mais pourtant c'était vrai. Une part de son être lui criait qu'il aimait encore Zoro et qu'il ne pouvait pas gâcher des années de relations sur un coup de tête tandis qu'une autre lui disait de prendre enfin son indépendance et de se concentrer enfin sur lui et sur son travail. Pourtant, bien que discret, il pouvait distinctement entendre un murmure au plus profond de lui qui lui rappelait l'échange intense qu'il avait eu avec le brun et les sensations ressenties au moment du baiser.

« D'accord, je te remercie d'avoir été honnête avec moi » Law ne semblait ni déçu, ni triste. Son ton exprimait plutôt une sorte de compréhension. « Je ne compte pas te bousculer, et je comprends que tu ais encore des choses à régler de ton côté. Même si j'avoue que cela ne me motive qu'encore plus à tout faire pour te convaincre ».

« Vous êtes impossible ».

« Déterminé plutôt, mais tu auras l'occasion de t'en rendre compte. En attendant, fais moi au moins le plaisir de m'accompagner à ce salon ce week-end, tu veux bien ? ».

* * *

Sanji fut surpris de constater que le soleil se couchait déjà alors que la voiture de Law s'arrêtait devant la maison d'Usopp et de Kaya. Une fois le malaise passé et que Sanji ait promis au brun d'aller avec lui au salon le lendemain, la discussion était devenue beaucoup plus professionnelle et le blond avait été ravi que la situation cesse de tourner autours de lui. Law avait ainsi pu lui exposer sa vision nouvelle du restaurant, l'étendue des travaux qui allaient bientôt commencer et le genre d'attentes qu'il avait au sujet du menu.

Et même si, par plusieurs reprises, ils constatèrent que leur point de vue divergeait, ils avaient finalement pu se mettre relativement d'accord que la ligne à suivre. En outre, Sanji avait pu obtenir une totale liberté de création, sous réserve que l'autre donne son accord. En échange de quoi, il s'engageait à rester dans un style de cuisine très simple et populaire.

« Bien. Je suis content d'avoir passé ce moment avec toi. Même si je dois reconnaître que tu es un vrai tyran quand cela concerne la nourriture ».

« Z'aviez qu'à pas critiquer le steak tartare aussi ! ».

« Je tâcherai de m'en souvenir. Bien, je crois qu'on s'est tout dit pour ce soir. Il ne me reste plus qu'à te souhaiter une bonne nuit et à te dire à demain à la gare. Tu es sûr que ne veux pas que je vienne te chercher ? ».

« La ligne de bus y va directement et passe juste à côté, donc ce n'est pas nécessaire. Merci de m'avoir raccompagné en tout cas » Il s'inclina respectueusement. « Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'y serai à neuf heure, sans faute ».

« Très bien ? Alors... passe une bonne soirée et souhaite mes respects à ton hôte ».

Sanji se dit que Usopp serait certainement plus gêné qu'heureux de recevoir le « respect » de leur patron, mais il garda cette pensée pour lui et se contenta d'un dernier salut du bras alors que la voiture repartait dans avant de disparaître au coin de la rue.

« Tu rentres bien tard dis donc ? » Usopp était installé sur le canapé devant la télévision et enlaçait Kaya contre lui.

« Bonsoir Kaya ! Oui, désolé, j'avoue que j'ai pas vu le temps passer ».

« Bonsoir Sanji » la blonde lui répondit avec un sourire. Sanji avait beau n'avoir toujours eu que des rapports très éloignés avec la jeune fille, il était surpris à chaque fois de voir la gentillesse avec laquelle elle le traitait. Même alors qu'il s'était « incrusté » dans son foyer, jamais il ne l'avait même surpris à soupirer contre lui. « Tu n'as pas à t'excuser ! Tu es assez grand pour sortir le soir ! En fait, j'aimerai que Usopp soit aussi sérieux que toi quand il s'agit de respecter le couvre feu ! » Elle lui adressa un clin d'œil malicieux alors que le métisse essayait déjà de la faire taire en enfournant un marshmallow dans sa bouche.

« Alors, ça s'est passé comment avec le big boss ? »

Sanji dû prendre garde à tourner sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche avant de répondre. Il voulait être certain de ne pas dire de bêtise. « Oh bien. Il m'a emmené boire un verre dans un bar de la ville... »

« Oh wahouuuu ! Comment dans un rendez-vous romantique ? » Raté. Visiblement, Kaya avait terminé sa guimauve et semblait décidée à avoir sa première conversation potin avec le cuisinier.

« Chérie je t'en prie arrête, tu vas le mettre mal à l'aise ! » Heureusement, Usopp était au moins aussi rouge que son ami, dissimulant en partie son propre malaise.

« C'est amusant comme tu arrives à m'appeler « chérie » quand c'est pour éviter certains sujets ! ».

« Je te rappelle seulement pour ta gouverne que Sanji a déjà un petit ami » Il sembla se rendre immédiatement compte de sa gaffe et se reprit aussitôt. « Et puis, il t'as seulement invité pour parler de l'événement de ce week-end, pas vrai ? ».

« Oui, et puis un peu de ce que va devenir le restaurant. D'ailleurs, je en veux surtout pas avoir l'impression de vous abandonner mais je dois prendre le train tôt demain. Alors si ça ne vous dérange pas, je vais immédiatement aller prendre ma douche et me coucher ».

« Oui bien sûr, pas de soucis ! D'ailleurs, on va bientôt aller se coucher aussi avec Kaya ! ».

« Tu parles encore à place mon Usopp ! ».

« C'est parce que je sais que tu meurs d'envie que je te raconte les étapes palpitantes de ma journée, blottis l'un contre l'autre sous les draps ! ».

Sanji quitta doucement la pièce, un sourire plaqué sur ses lèvres. Il était habitué maintenant à ces petites querelles tendre entre le couple, et quand il repensait à ses propres disputes avec Zoro, cela sonnait presque comme une douce mélodie à ses oreilles. Il n'avait jamais vraiment cru au « coup de foudre », et encore moins au couple parfait. Mais il devait bien avouer que si cela existait réellement, ça se rapprocherait certainement de ça. Il pensait encore à cela au moment où il alla se mettre au lit, non sans avoir au préalable réglé son réveil. Il sentait que le lendemain allait être une très longue journée.

* * *

« On devrait arriver d'ici environ deux heures. D'ici là, si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, tu n'as qu'à interpeller un employé du train. Je me suis assuré qu'il soit à ta disposition ».

« Je crois que vous avez fait assez avec ces places de luxe. Et puis, si je veux quelque chose, j'ai encore des jambes fonctionnelles qui peuvent me conduire jusqu'au wagon bar vous savez ». Cela ne faisait même pas dix minutes que le train était parti, et déjà, l'agacement de Sanji était palpable. Il avait espéré pouvoir acheter son propre billet en arrivant tôt à la gare et passer un trajet paisible en seconde classe avec, pourquoi pas, une ravissante jeune femme assise à côté de lui. Mais une fois de plus, ses plans étaient tombés à l'eau. En effet, s'il avait réussi à convaincre Law de le laisser venir au lieu de rendez-vous par ses propres moyens, il semblait que le brun avait réussi à se « venger » en arrivant encore plus tôt. En fait, le cuisinier avait à peine eu le temps de passer les portes automatiques de la gare qu'une main lui avait glissé sous le nez deux billets de première classe et, bien évidemment, situés l'un à côté de l'autre.

Sanji se retrouvait donc complètement pris au piège entre la fenêtre et le brun. Le seul moyen pour lui d'accéder au couloir aurait donc été de demander l'autorisation au plus âgé, et il était persuadé que l'homme attendait cela avec impatience pour le tourmenter. Il s'était donc fait la promesse intérieure de ne pas bouger de sa place jusqu'à l'arrivée... et il devait reconnaître qu'il n'aurait cru que deux heures pouvaient passer si lentement. Il avait été tellement soucieux d'arriver à l'heure le matin même qu'il n'avait même pas songer à prendre un livre avec lui, et il regardait avec tristesse le prospectus indiquant les différents menus du wagon bar, unique lecture mise à disposition par la compagnie de train. Comme pour le narguer davantage, Law avait, pratiquement immédiatement après le départ, sortit de sa housse de protection un ordinateur portable flambant neuf et pianotait dessus à un rythme démentiel. Sanji essayait parfois de de jeter un discret coup d'œil à l'écran, mais à chaque fois, il n'arrivait à apercevoir que des tableurs remplis de chiffres incompréhensibles pour lui. Il pensa d'abord qu'il s'agissait des affaires du restaurant, mais il remarqua bien vite dans les colonnes des notes telles que « troisième équipe », « outillage » ou encore même de « grande volière » et abandonna très vite ses réflexions. Après tout, c'était un homme d'affaire, et il y avait fort à parier qu'il devait jongler entre plusieurs entreprises à gérer en plus du restaurant.

Il finit donc par tourner la tête de l'autre côté pour observer le paysage à travers la fenêtre. C'est en traversant une quatrième petite ville qu'il se rendit compte qu'il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas voyagé aussi loin. La dernière fois devait remonter à la fin de son lycée, quand il était partit avec ses camarades de classe pour un voyage de fin d'études au bord de la mer. À l'époque, il allait tout juste commencer ses études de cuisine et avait pour ambition de devenir le plus grand chef du pays afin d'avoir la possibilité de voyager dans le monde pour faire le tour de toutes les spécialités culinaires existant. Bien sûr, à l'époque, il ne réalisait pas encore l'ampleur de son rêve et à aucun moment il ne s'était dit que ce projet lui mettrait au bas mot des dizaines d'années à se concrétiser. Mais surtout, il ne s'était absolument pas douté de la réalité d'une vie.

Après tout, quand on est adolescent, on a beau rêver sans cesse de liberté et d'autonomie, on ne réalise pas tous les avantages que l'on possède sans même le savoir. Pouvoir rentrer chaque soir sans avoir à se demander comment manger, payer un loyer, un moyen de transport. Ce sont toutes ces démarches que Sanji a découvert d'un seul coup. Il a donc dû passer la totalité des années de sa formation à mettre de côté toute idée de voyage, tout son argent étant investit dans son école et dans le strict nécessaire à sa vie de tous les jours. Et puis, une fois qu'il a eu terminé tout cela, qu'il a eu la chance d'obtenir immédiatement un poste prestigieux, et qu'il commençait enfin vraiment à pouvoir vivre de sa passion, un autre élément qu'il n'avait pas prévu était venu s'ajouter au tableau. Zoro, son petit ami avait insisté pour qu'ils habitent ensembles et avait finit par convaincre le jeune homme, au départ réticent. Et le blond avait rapidement découvert que si vivre à deux apportait son lot davantage, notamment au niveau du coût du loyer et des charges, vivre en couple en revanche n'arrangeait en rien les finances. La vie d'un jeune couple, c'est les sorties amoureuses, les petits restaurants, cinémas et cadeaux en tout genre et pour n'importe quelle occasion. Si bien que Sanji se rendit compte rapidement qu'il n'arrivait pas à mettre de l'argent de côté pour des vacances ou même simplement des week-end d'escapade.

Il finit donc par se faire une raison et accepta sa vie simple et routinière avec Zoro. Après tout, était normal de faire des concessions, et il se dit qu'il pourrait toujours remettre à plus tard ses rêves d'escapade. Et cela durait ainsi depuis presque dix ans.

*Ding* « Chers voyageurs, notre train va bientôt arriver à son terminus. Veillez à ne rien oublier dans le wagon lors de votre sortie. Nous vous rappelons que la descente ne doit pas s'effectuer avant l'arrêt total du train. Nous espérons que vous avez fait bon voyage ».

Sanji sursauta. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il s'était endormi et avait du mal à croire que le trajet était déjà terminé. Il lui fallut de nombreuses secondes pour émerger, mais la sensation moelleuse contre sa tête le fit soudain se redresser, comme s'il venait de recevoir une décharge électrique.

« Eh bien,on peut dire que tu arrives vraiment à t'endormir n'importe où. J'ai bien cru que j'allais définitivement perdre toute sensation dans mon épaule ! » Law le regardait avec une expression entre l'amusement et la tendresse, ce qui donna encore plus l'envie au blond de se cacher sous terre. Non seulement, il s'était endormi comme une masse devant son patron, mais il semblait en plus qu'il avait dû passer une bonne partie du trajet à se servir de lui comme d'oreiller humain.

« Bon sang, je suis désolé. Vous auriez dû me réveiller ! ».

« Bah, tu semblais fatigué, et je préférais que tu sois bien en forme pour le reste de la journée ! Et puis, tu étais définitivement trop mignon pour que j'ose faire le moindre mouvement ! ». Sanji n'eut pas le temps de s'énerver une énième fois contre lui que l'homme se levait déjà. « Bien, je vais aller chercher nos bagages. Un taxi devrait nous attendre à la gare, et on n'aura pas une minute à perdre avant de prendre la route ».

Il s'en suivit une course folle dans laquelle Sanji faillit se faire écraser à plusieurs reprises en tentant de suivre le rythme de marche soutenu du brun au milieu d'une gare immense et bondée. Il regretta amèrement d'avoir amené tant d'affaire avec lui alors qu'il tirait avec de plus en plus de difficultés sa grosse valise, essayant tant bien que mal d'éviter les passants qui fonçaient sur lui sans le moindre égard. S'il n'avait jamais été un grand amateur de transport en commun et de mouvements de foule, ça avait terminé de l'en dégoûter à jamais. Il pu enfin respirer normalement quand il se laissa tomber sur la banquette arrière du taxi qui, heureusement, les attendait comme l'avait prédit son patron à la sortie même de la gare.

Law, lui, ne semblait pas plus indisposé que cela alors qu'il donnait leur destination au chauffeur du même ton monocorde qu'il utilisait avec la quasi totalité de ses interlocuteurs.

'Sauf avec moi' ne pu s'empêcher de penser le blond avant de se gifler mentalement. Il s'était lui-même surpris à jeter de plus en plus fréquemment des regards discrets en direction de l'autre homme et surtout, il avait l'impression que c'était à chaque fois avec un peu moins d'antipathie à son égard. Et ça, ce n'était pas bon signe dans le monde sentimental de Sanji Vinsmoke.

Le reste du voyage se déroula dans un silence des plus pesant. Law, assis à ses côtés, regardait la route d'un regard distrait tandis que le véhicule zigzaguait entre les avenues commerçantes. Visiblement, leur chauffeur n'était pas non plus le plus bavard qui soit, et Sanji aurait rêvé que la radio soit en marche pour qu'il puisse porter son attention sur un bruit de fond quelconque. Mais il avait vite déchanté en voyant le trou béant à côté du tableau de bord, là où aurait dû se trouver l'appareil. Certainement que des voyous avaient dû le subtiliser. Le cuisinier se surpris à imaginer alors une bande de malfrats effrayante, désossant le taxi à l'aide d'un pied de biche avant de s'enfuir dans une ruelle sombre avec le fruit de leur larcin. Ça, ou alors, le chauffeur n'avait tout simplement jamais pris la peine d'acheter un autoradio.

« On arrive. Putain, avec toutes ces bagnoles partout je vais jamais trouver une place. Ça vous dérange si je vous dépose par là ? Vous aurez juste une centaine de mètres à faire pour arriver au centre d'exposition ».

Ce rappel à la réalité provoqua une bouffée de soulagement chez le blond. Et d'ailleurs, il n'avait qu'une hâte : descendre du véhicule pour retrouver le bruit rassurant de la ville. Mais malgré son impatience, il se tourna vers le brun, jugeant qu'il était préférable de le laisser répondre. Sans détourner son regard du paysage, Law se contenta d'un grognement d'approbation.

'Eh beh, il est vraiment aimable comme une poignée de porte lui quand il s'y met' Sanji s'attendait à ce que le chauffeur de taxi fasse une réflexion, mais il ne sembla pas tiquer et se contenta de se garer en double file, certainement trop content de pouvoir reprendre sa route le plus facilement possible. Sanji sortit immédiatement de la voiture à peine celle-ci arrêté et pris immédiatement une grande bouffée d'air. Autour d'eux, la route était complètement bouchée et des bruits de klaxon se faisaient entendre à intervalles régulières. Un peu plus bas dans la rue, il pouvait apercevoir un immense bâtiment tout en acier faisant penser à une sorte de stade immense, et il devina que c'était leur destination. Maintenant qu'il était dehors, il comprenait ce que le chauffeur avait voulu dire. Autour du lieu d'exposition du Salon, les parkings étaient noires tant les voitures s'étaient garées serrées les unes des autres et même depuis la distance, le cuisinier était prêt à parier que plus une place n'était libre. Bien sûr, il se doutait que la renommée de ce salon culinaire avait fait venir des gourmets des quatre coins du pays, mais cela restait impressionnant, et il était ne doutait pas du fait qu'il allait probablement passer la journée enserré dans des halls étouffants et entourées de milliers de personnes.

« Allez, on y est presque » Law venait juste de payer le chauffeur et jetait maintenant un regard presque joyeux à Sanji, regard qui contrastait décidément terriblement avec celui qu'il avait quelques instants plus tôt.

* * *

« C'est incroyable! Je n'aurai jamais pensé, vu de dehors, qu'il pouvait y avoir autant de stands à l'intérieur ! » Le blond marchait d'un pas rapide, jetant à chaque instant des regards émerveillés autour de lui, suivit avec quelques difficultés par le brun qui avait le plus grand mal à se faufiler entre les nombreux visiteurs. Ils étaient là depuis tout juste une demi heure et étaient déjà passé devant une bonne centaine d'exposants.

Il y avait d'abord une zone délimitée entièrement consacrée à la vente d'ustensiles en tout genre _ il fallut d'ailleurs plusieurs secondes à Sanji pour quitter des yeux un superbe set de couteaux qui lui aurait probablement coûté un mois entier de salaire_ ainsi que quelques dégustations proposées par des enseignes de restaurants ayant fait le voyage pour se faire un peu de publicité. Un peu plus loin, des « pièces d'expositions » avaient été dressées, parmi lesquelles on trouvait des cuisines toutes équipées, bien sûr, mais aussi des décorations de salles, des tables, bars et luminaires. Les deux hommes s'attardèrent un peu plus dans cette zone, Law étant toujours à la recherche des chaises idéales pour le restaurant. Ils firent donc inlassablement le tour des différents commerçant, le brun tentant à chaque fois de négocier les tarifs _ 'Radin' ne pu s'empêcher de penser Sanji_. Il fut agréablement surpris de constater que son patron semblait chercher toujours son avis sur les éventuels choix et le prenait très au sérieux les critiques qu'il pouvait lui faire.

Mais la partie qui intéressait le plus Sanji était bien évidemment le dernier hall, celui réservé aux grands chefs invités pour l'occasion. Dans celle-ci aussi, des stands avaient été installés un peu partout auxquels d'immenses affiches avaient été accrochées représentant des photos grandeurs natures des chefs et de leur nom. Au fond du hall, il pu apercevoir d'immenses fours et plans de travail où devaient probablement intervenir les invités à certains événements de la journée.

Law se mit naturellement en retrait, consentant à laisser son chef profiter de l'occasion. Il avait eu un peu peur que les tensions du jeune homme à son égard ressorte tout au long de la journée, et plus particulièrement lors du voyage en taxi où il avait bien senti que l'humeur n'était pas au beau fixe.

Mais ses craintes s'étaient envolées une fois les portes du bâtiment poussées. Même pour une personne telle que lui n'ayant aucun goût particulier pour la cuisine, l'exposition avait quelque chose de grandiose et de captivant. Mais une fois de plus, son attention avait vite été aspirée en directement du jeune homme blond. Il avait espéré le voir briller à nouveau. Il le trouvait resplendissant. Avec une telle expression, il aurait très bien pu lui tenir un discours d'une heure trente sur la durée de cuisson du pain où exiger de lui de manger même les plats qu'il avait en horreur. C'était ce genre de regard qui le mettait complètement à sa merci, et le pire dans tout cela, c'est que le cuisinier ne semblait absolument pas s'en rendre compte. Ainsi, il ignorait tout de l'état de pâmoison dans lequel se trouvait le brun et continuait à bouger de table en table et à serrer la main de tous les cuisiniers qu'il croisait.

« Sanji ? » Une main se posa brusquement sur son épaule et le tira d'en travers de la foule pour le ramener vers un stand situé un peu en retrait. Le temps pour lui de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, il tourné la tête vers son ravisseur et failli s'étouffer à moitié de surprise.

« Crocus ! » L'homme afficha un sourire radieux devant l'expression ébahie de Sanji avant de saisir sa main pour la serrer.

« Cela fait longtemps, pas vrai ? Si j'avais su que je te reverrai ici ! »

Law, qui avait assisté à cette curieuse scène d'enlèvement se frayait tant bien que mal un chemin pour rejoindre son employé. Il jeta un regard froid et suspicieux au vieil homme, qui ne semblait toutefois pas avoir remarqué sa présence. Sanji non plus ne semblait pas accorder d'importance à la présence à côté de lui de son patron fulminant et affichait maintenant une expression réjouie.

« Eh comment, la dernière fois, je venais à peine d'être engagé par Rayleigh ! Tu n'es d'ailleurs toujours pas repassé, comme tu me l'avais promis ! » . Law tiqua. De ce qu'il avait pu remarquer, Sanji ne tutoyait pas grand monde, et quand il le faisait, c'était toujours avec ses amis proches. Cette simple petite formalité suffit à faire monter en lui une vague de jalousie et il lui fallu faire tous les efforts du monde pour se calmer. Après tout, l'homme avait bien l'âge d'être le père du cuisinier, et puis, c'était probablement normal qu'il ait des amis qu'il ne connaissait pas. Après tout, pour ce qu'il connaissait de lui...

« Haha désolé ! J'ai eu plus de boulot que prévu avec mon affaire ces dernières années et je dois reconnaître que j'ai passé plus de temps devant les fourneaux que derrière une bonne table. Mais je n'en oublis pas malgré tout l'expérience culinaire que tu m'as offerte. Déjà à tes débuts, tu avais tout d'un futur grand chef ! ».

«Tu me flattes ! Et ce serait pour moi un honneur de pouvoir cuisiner à nouveau pour le plus grand pâtissier du pays ! ». Cette fois, Law dû se mordre sévèrement la lèvre pour ne pas intervenir.

« À ce sujet. Je ne l'ai pas encore rendu public, mais je compte ouvrir un second restaurant. Les affaires fonctionnent bien et il y a une demande énorme dans le quartier d'affaire. Je serai complètement fou de passer à côté de ça, même si c'est un gros risque ».

« Oh ! Ce serait formidable ! Je ne me fais pas de soucis pour toi ! Ta renommée n'est plus à faire et tu pourrais proposer n'importe quel type de cuisine que ça marcherait du tonnerre ! ».

« Je te remercie. Pour le moment, c'est encore au stade de projet, mais je commence déjà à faire mes petites recherches personnelles un peu partout. Et notamment un bon chef ». Il accompagna ses paroles d'un regard appuyé et bienveillant en direction de Sanji qui ouvrit les yeux grands comme des soucoupes.

« Dis-moi qu'il n'y avait pas d'insinuation dans ta phrase s'il te plaît ? ».

« Voyons Sanji ! Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas mon genre de tourner autour du pot. J'ai eu l'occasion de constater ton talent à plusieurs reprises, et je sais d'ors et déjà que je ne trouverai pas de jeune plus prometteur que toi dans le secteur ! ».

« Mais voyons, je n'ai travaillé que dans un seul restaurant de toute ma vie ! Je ne connais encore rien de l'étendue de la cuisine ! ».

« Je ne veux entendre aucune de tes excuses idiotes ! Tu sais aussi bien que moi l'étendue de tes capacités ! C'est une proposition on ne peut plus sérieuse Sanji ! Tiens » Il sortit de sa poche une petite carte de visite qu'il tendit au blond. « Comme ça, on n'aura pas à attendre à nouveau le hasard pour se revoir ! ».

Le jeune homme allait prendre la carte mais une large main fut plus rapide et passa rapidement devant lui pour saisir le petit bout de carton.

« Law ? »

« Désolez de vous interrompre Monsieur, mais j'ai cru comprendre que vous essayiez de recruter mon chef ? ». Sanji n'eut aucun mal à percevoir le ton menaçant du brun. Pendant un instant, on aurait dit celui que prenait parfois Zoro lorsque des hommes avaient l'inconscience de le siffler lorsqu'ils se baladaient ensembles.

« Crocus, je te présente . Il vient tout juste de reprendre le restaurant de Rayleigh » Le brun sembla se renfrogner encore davantage à l'énonciation du 'Monsieur', et il jura apercevoir un rictus amusé sur le visage du vieil homme.

« Enchanté. Et désolé si ma proposition à pu vous paraître déplacée. Vous avez dû vous aussi vous rendre compte du talent de ce jeune homme, et à votre place, moi aussi je craindrais de perdre un tel élément » Il se tourna ensuite vers le blond. « Je pense simplement que ce poste te permettrait vraiment d'exprimer ta créativité comme bon te semble ».

« Crocus. C'est une véritable poule aux œufs d'or que tu me proposes là... » Law sentit son sang se glacer dans ses membres. « Mais tu sais, j'ai toujours travaillé au même endroit, avec mon équipe, et j'aurai l'impression de les trahir si je partais maintenant. Et puis, nous sommes justement ici pour terminer de monter le projet de rénovation du restaurant, et je dois avouer que c'est un projet dans lequel j'ai envie de m'investir jusqu'au bout ». Il avait dit ça en allant se placer naturellement aux côtés du brun qui sentit pour la première fois depuis longtemps que ses joues le brûlait. Il était content que Sanji ne le regarde pas directement en cet instant précis.

« Je comprends, ne t'en fais pas ! Je vais simplement devoir me résoudre à devoir retourner tout le pays pour trouver le chef qu'il me faut » Il ponctua sa phrase d'un éclat de rire bruyant. « En tout cas, si jamais tu changeais d'avis, sache que mon offre sera toujours valable et que tu pourras toujours trouver une place dans mes cuisines ! Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai une séance de dédicaces pour mon livre de recette qui va commencer, et la file d'attente que j'aperçois me dit que j'en aurai sûrement pour le reste de l'après-midi ».

« On ne va pas te déranger plus longtemps ! J'espère te revoir bientôt en tout cas ! »

« Passe manger quand tu veux ! »

Les deux jeunes hommes s'éloignèrent lentement dans la foule, mais Crocus s'attarda encore une dizaine de seconde pour les regarder. Il ne s'était bien sûr pas mépris sur le regard que l'homme aux cheveux noirs lui avait porté à lui et à Sanji. À l'évocation de ce souvenir, il fut pris d'un nouveau fou rire.

« Ah, la fougue de la jeunesse ! »

* * *

Sanji regardait le paysage défiler à travers la vitre de la voiture. Malgré le fait qu'il soit encore tôt, il faisait pratiquement entièrement nuit dehors et le silence du voyage rendait donc la situation moins oppressante. Ils venaient tout juste de sortir du centre des congrès, et le blond pouvait affirmer que cette journée avait été l'une des plus enrichissantes de sa vie. Après son entrevue avec Crocus, il avait encore pu discuter avec deux autres cuisiniers dont il suivait le parcours depuis des années et pu même recevoir quelques conseils de leur part. Pendant tout ce temps, Law l'avait suivit inlassablement, sans jamais se plaindre et surtout, ne s'était adressé à lui que pour lui proposer des idées pour le restaurant ou écouter ses remarques. Bien sûr, il aurait été davantage étonnant que le brun tente quoique ce soit de déplacé envers lui au milieu d'une foule si importante, mais il avait apprécié le sérieux dont il avait fait preuve. Pour la première fois, il avait vraiment pu le considérer comme son employeur.

« Tu as faim ? ». La remarque ramena Sanji à la réalité. Law avait demandé ça sans le regarder, l'attention focalisée sur son téléphone. « Ça a été la course depuis ce matin, et je réalise maintenant qu'on n'a pas eu une seule seconde pour manger au cours de la journée ».

« Un peu oui ». Sanji savait bien ce qu'impliquait la question du brun, mais il savait qu'il aurait été ridicule de mentir alors que cela faisait plus d'une heure que son ventre vide se manifestait de manière bruyante. Et puis, s'il y avait bien un sujet pour lequel il se refusait à faire primer son honneur, c'était bien la faim.

« Parfait ! Excusez moi ? » Il s'avança autant qu'il pu, de façon à se trouver presque au même niveau que le chauffeur de taxi. « Finalement, pourriez vous nous déposer à cette adresse ? » Il lui montrait l'écran de son portable et Sanji compris que c'était probablement cette recherche qu'il effectuait quelques instants plus tôt.

Le chauffeur approuva poliment et le brun regagna sa place, adressant un regard malicieux au blond. Ce dernier faillit lui demander où est-ce qu'il comptait l'amener, mais il se dit que, de toute façon, l'adresse ne lui dirait rien dans cette ville inconnue. Et puis, il voyait bien à son expression que Law ne lui aurait rien dit. En cet instant, il avait le même air qu'un enfant fier de connaître un secret que lui ignorait. Il se contenta donc de hausser un sourcil et de soupirer, davantage pour la forme que par réelle lassitude. Après tout, il pouvait bien l'emmener dans n'importe quel restaurant de luxe si cela lui chantait, du moment qu'il trouvait de quoi remplir son estomac, il serait satisfait.

Mais au bout d'une dizaine de minutes de route, il fut surpris de constater qu'ils étaient en train de quitter les avenues touristiques pour s'engouffrer dans des ruelles bien moins éclairées et surtout bien moins peuplées. Les bâtiments étaient de plus en plus délabrés et Sanji cru même voir un rat s'engouffrer par une porte entrouverte. Il était encore relativement rassuré lorsque la voiture s'arrêta devant ce qui avait probablement été un jour un panneau « STOP » mais qui désormais n'était plus qu'une barre de métal tordue. Pendant un instant, il attendit impatiemment que le véhicule redémarre, mais il dû se rendre à l'évidence alors que Law défaisait sa ceinture de sécurité. Le chauffeur ne semblait pas plus rassuré que le blond d'avoir dû garer son taxi dans cet endroit et s'empressa de prendre l'argent que lui tendait le brun, sans même prendre la peine de vérifier l'acompte.

Pendant un très court instant, le jeune homme fut tenté de demander au chauffeur de le raccompagner à l'hôtel et de laisser seul ici son patron, mais le regard insistant de ce dernier eu raison de son instinct de survie. C'est donc avec un dernier regard désespéré vers sa place qu'il se leva pour le rejoindre.

Cette fois, la nuit était tombée pour de bon, mais il eut l'impression de la découvrir pour la première fois depuis des années. Il faut dire que, bien qu'il ait toujours été habitué l'hiver à rentrer chez lui tard, le fait de vivre en ville avec ses milliers de néons lui permettait toujours de se repérer aux nombreuses lumières. Ici, les boutiques avaient pratiquement toutes déserté la zone, et la plupart des lampadaires étaient hors service, probablement achevés à coup de pierres. La lune venait tout juste de commencer son cycle et peinait à faire briller son unique quartier à travers les épais nuages qui obstruaient le ciel.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, on n'a pas beaucoup de trajet à faire ». Law semblait avoir perçu les craintes du blond et commença à marcher d'un pas rapide après s'être assuré que le plus jeune le suivait bien. Sanji se sentit alors complètement ridicule. Il était un homme adulte depuis bien longtemps déjà, il savait plus que bien se défendre, et pourtant il frissonnait comme une pucelle dans une simple ruelle vide. Effectivement, plus que dangereux, le quartier semblait plutôt complètement abandonné. Les habitants semblaient se cloîtrer chez eux, et les quelques voyous qui avaient dû sévir ici pendant un temps avait probablement finit par abandonner les lieux pour se rendre au cœur de la ville, là où se flairaient les meilleures combines.

Dans un tel endroit, il semblait complètement surréaliste à Sanji qu'un restaurant ait pu ouvrir ses portes et perdurer. Pourtant, l'homme qui le guidait semblait savoir exactement où se rendre, sans hésiter un seul instant. Et comme il l'avait dit, cela ne faisait même pas cinq minutes qu'ils s'étaient mis en route qu'il aperçurent bientôt une enseigne lumineuse, la seule qu'ils aient croisé jusqu'à présent. Une fois devant l'entrée, le cuisinier réalisa qu'il s'agissait d'une simple pizzeria, comme on pouvait en croiser des centaines au centre ville. Elle se trouvait entre une station de lavage automatique et une épicerie visiblement désaffectée.

« Le quartier à bien changé. Tous ces magasins étaient encore ouvert la dernière fois que je suis venu. Mais je suis content de voir que ce restaurant est toujours là ». Le plus âgé avait dit ça d'une voix évasive, se parlant davantage à lui même.

'Alors ça doit faire une éternité. On dirait que ces commerces sont à l'abandon depuis des siècles' pensa Sanji, sans bien sûr oser le dire à voix haute.

À l'intérieur du restaurant, trois tables désespérément vides avaient été disposées dans une salle minuscule au fond de laquelle se trouvait le comptoir, lui aussi désert. Le brun saisit la poignée d'entrée et, pendant un instant, le blond fut persuadé que la porte n'allait pas bouger d'un centimètre. Il était évident que le restaurant était fermé. Quelqu'un avait simplement dû oublier d'éteindre la lumière lors de son départ. Mais la porte s'ouvrit sans aucune résistance, faisant raisonner dans la pièce vide un petit carillon comme ceux que l'on pouvait trouver autrefois.

Ils restèrent une bonne minute seuls dans la pièce avant qu'un homme ne surgisse par la porte de service située derrière le comptoir. Il devait avoir une cinquantaine d'années mais semblait plus vieux, certainement usé par le travail. Il avait dû être beau dans sa jeunesse et portait un costume élégant mais complètement usé.

« Bonsoir. Auriez-vous une table pour deux de disponible ? » Law avait parlé d'une voix polie et Sanji ne pu s'empêcher de jeter un nouveau regard à la salle désertée par toute vie humaine.

L'homme ne sembla pas s'émouvoir de ce qui devait probablement être ses premiers clients depuis longtemps et se contenta de leur désigner une table et deux chaises, celle qui se trouvait le plus près de la cuisine. Les deux hommes allèrent s'y asseoir, et le blond eut l'impression de faire un vacarme infernal lorsque sa chaise grinça sur le carrelage. L'homme leur donna deux cartes avant de repartir de là où il était venu sans plus de cérémonie.

« L'accueil est peut-être un peu froid, mais ils servent les meilleures pizzas que j'ai jamais mangé ! » Il remarqua le regard dubitatif de Sanji et compris que cela ne suffirait certainement pas pour le convaincre. « Quand j'étais jeune, j'ai connu pas mal de galères. Je traînais à droite à gauche, et j'ai même finit par atterrir dans cette ville sans vraiment me souvenir comment. Faut dire que j'étais complètement paumé à l'époque. Mais je me souviens qu'un de mes rares plaisirs, c'était de venir ici. La plupart des autres restaurants du centre ne m'acceptaient même pas dans leur établissement, mais ici, on m'a jamais posé la moindre question. Je ne pense pas que le chef _ l'homme que tu viens de voir_ se souvienne de moi, mais j'ai toujours apprécié le fait de pouvoir venir manger en toute discrétion. Avoir juste une heure de calme ».

Sanji avait écouté ça dans un silence religieux. Il ne s'était certainement pas attendu à ce que le brun lui fasse des révélations aussi personnelles et se sentait soudain très irrespectueux d'avoir pu juger l'endroit à son enseigne. Tout comme son patron d'ailleurs. Il avait beau ne pas connaître les détails de sa vie, il semblait être passé par beaucoup d'épreuves. Lui, dans le fond, avait connu un parcours pavé d'or : il n'avait jamais manqué de rien dans son enfance, avait toujours été entouré d'amis et avait eu la chance de ne jamais connaître la misère que beaucoup subissent au début de leur vie professionnelle. Après tout, ce n'était pas parce que l'homme en face de lui était son employeur qu'il avait forcément toujours vécu dans l'allégresse. Il se cacha immédiatement derrière la carte qu'il venait de déplier, n'osant pas soutenir plus longtemps le regard intense posé sur lui.

La carte ne faisait que deux pages, mais Sanji avait appris très tôt dans sa carrière qu'un nombre trop important de plats ne pouvait qu'être le gage d'une mauvaise qualité. Elle était sobre, sans photo. On n'y trouvait que le nom des différentes pizzas, leur composition et leur prix que le blond trouva absolument ridicule en comparaison à ce qui se faisait actuellement sur le marché.

L'homme revint quelques minutes plus tard. Il avait enfilé un tablier blanc par dessus sa tenue et avait à la main un petit calepin noire. Il aurait été étonnant qu'un si petit restaurant numérise ses commandes.

« Vous désirez quelque chose à boire ? » Sa voix était taciturne, mais sans être hautaine pour le moins du monde.

« Un Côtes du Rhône s'il vous plaît ! » Sanji fut surpris de voir l'assurance du brun dans sa commande. Il n'aurait pas cru qu'il s'y connaissait en vin et en alliance de saveur.

« Très bien »Il griffonna rapidement la commande sur son carnet. « Sinon, avez-vous fait votre choix ? ».

« Pour moi, ça sera une Napolitaine ». Il avait dit ça sans même ouvrir sa carte. Apparemment, même ici, il avait ses habitudes culinaires.

Le chef nota et se tourna ensuite vers Sanji qui jeta donc un regard très rapide à la carte, se rendant compte qu'il n'en avait même pas encore fait le tours. Son intention fut malgré tout immédiatement attirée par une pizza aux sept fromages pour laquelle il opta.

« Bon choix. J'ai jamais osé la goûter personnellement vu que je déteste la plupart des fromages ».

« Comment pouvez-vous alors me dire que c'est un bon choix ? » lança Sanji d'un ton acerbe, encore une fois agacé par les goûts difficiles de l'homme.

« Parce que tu ne peux faire qu'un bon choix dans ce restaurant ! » Il avait répondu ça en ricanant légèrement, visiblement fier de sa réplique, ce qui fit lever les yeux au ciel au blond.

Cependant, ses doutes s'évaporèrent en une fraction de secondes quand leur commande arriva et qu'il se trouva nez à nez avec l'une des plus grosses pizzas qu'il ait jamais eu l'occasion de voir. La pâte était fine et cuite à la perfection _ tellement différente de ces pâtes gonflées et industrielles que l'on pouvait rencontrer la plupart du temps_ et le fromage fondu dégageait une odeur à la fois puissante et agréable qui ravit immédiatement l'odorat de blond. En général, les seules pizzas qu'il avait l'occasion de goûter étaient celles qu'il commandait parfois le samedi soir avec Zoro, quand ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient envie de cuisiner. Mais jamais encore il n'avait pu considérer ce plat comme étant de la grande cuisine jusqu'à aujourd'hui. La première bouchée ne fit que le conforter dans cette idée. Pas une saveur ne prenait le dessus sur une autre et il était évident que les produits utilisés étaient de première fraîcheur et non surgelés.

« Alors, est-ce que j'avais tort ? » Law venait déjà d'engloutir sa troisième part et avait de nouveau cette expression moqueuse sur le visage.

« Oh tais toi, tu veux ! ». Sanji aurait préféré mourir que de reconnaître que l'homme puisse avoir raison de quoique ce soit. Il se doutait bien que le brun devait jubiler intérieurement et il ne daigna même pas lui accorder un regard et engouffra dans sa bouche une nouvelle part.

Mais Law ne jubilait absolument pas. Il regardait le blond avec des yeux légèrement écarquillés et s'était complètement figé, laissant en suspend ses mouvements. Ça avait été innocent, et il y avait fort à parier que le plus jeune n'y avait même pas prêté intention, mais le fait était là. Sanji venait de le tutoyer. Certes, ç'avait été pour lui intimer le silence et non pas pour lui glisser un mot doux, mais le brun avait ressenti cela comme s'il venait de lui avouer ses sentiments.

« Alors comme ça vous avez habité dans cette ville ? » Le vouvoiement était de retour au galop. Pour la première fois de la journée, les yeux bleus de Sanji se plongèrent vraiment dans ceux de son interlocuteur.

« Quand j'avais dix-sept, dix-huit ans oui. C'est dire si ça remonte. Après ça, j'ai eu quelques fois l'occasion de faire des escales ici, mais jamais bien longtemps. On peut pas vraiment dire que j'ai eu l'occasion de vraiment me poser dans un endroit précis pour le moment. C'est aussi pour ça que je suis content d'avoir repris le restaurant. J'espère que ça me permettra enfin de mettre un peu de stabilité dans ma vie ».

« Vous savez, ça dépend seulement de vous ». Law lui adressa un léger sourire, mais ses yeux se remplirent à nouveau de tristesse. Sanji avait l'impression d'avoir à nouveau dit la plus grosse connerie de l'univers, mais il ne voyait pas quoi dire pour réparer la chose. À la place, il regarda l'assiette du brun dans laquelle reposait encore une part à moitié mangée. « Vous n'avez plus faim ? ».

« Si. Je me disais juste que j'étais heureux d'avoir eu l'occasion de te rencontrer ».

« Arrêtez de dire ce genre de chose ! À vous entendre, on dirait qu'on va tous mourir demain ! ». Sentant une chaleur nouvelle se propager au sein de son ventre, il attrapa brusquement son verre qu'il descendit d'une traite. L'alcool lui brûla la gorge et il dû se retenir de ne pas tousser alors que les larmes lui montaient au yeux.

« Quelle descente ! Je suis heureux de voir que tu oses à nouveau boire devant moi sans problème ! » Il accompagna ses paroles des geste et remplit à nouveau leur deux verres.

« Ce qui est bien avec vous, c'est que vous me faites remonter mon estime de moi-même. Là par exemple, j'ai l'impression d'être un vrai pochtron ! »

« Je t'assure que ce n'était absolument pas mon intention. Et puis, même si je reconnais que tu es plutôt amusant quand tu as bu, je trouve ta compagnie infiniment plus agréable quand tu es sobre ! ».

« Et vous, quand vous vous livrez un peu plus » Pour la première fois de la soirée, le blond accorda un sourire sincère au brun. Dans un geste souple, il avança son verre plein en direction du plus âgé, avec un air qui aurait presque pu paraître aguicheur pour n'importe quelle personne qui se serait aventurée devant le restaurant à cet instant précis.

Law haussa un sourcil interrogateur et fit tinter son verre contre le sien.

* * *

« Je me demande quand même bien quel genre d'adolescent vous étiez à l'époque ! Je suis sûre que vous étiez le genre Bad Boy tombeur avec toutes les filles qui vous tournaient autours ! ». Sanji se sentait bien. Il avait bu moins de trois verres durant la soirée et n'était donc pas trop saoul, mais juste assez pour passer un bon moment.

Law avait terminé la bouteille, ce qui devait correspondre à un verre de plus que lui environ, et pourtant, il ne semblait pas plus affecté que cela. Mise à part son regard peut être qui paraissait plus détendu qu'à l'accoutumé.

« Je ne répondrait qu'en présence de mon avocat ou d'une autre bouteille d'alcool » Un taxi, le troisième de la journée, était venu les chercher pratiquement au pied du restaurant et les conduisait enfin à leur hôtel alors qu'il était déjà onze heure passées. « Et puis, qu'est-ce qui peut bien te faire croire que j'étais populaire auprès des filles ? ».

« Je vous en prie... Rien qu'aujourd'hui, j'ai compté pas moins d'une vingtaine de femmes qui se sont retournées sur votre passage et trois qui ont tenté de venir vous aborder directement ! Et je doute que ce soit un fait qui date d'hier pour vous ! Et puis franchement, vous vous êtes déjà regardé dans un miroir ? »

« Est-ce que c'est une manière de me dire que tu me trouves séduisant, Sanji ? » Il avait susurré cette phrase qui fit perdre instantanément à Sanji tout le courage que l'alcool lui avait procuré. Il jeta un regard inquiet en direction du chauffeur, mais ce dernier semblait complètement ignorer la discussion des deux hommes à l'arrière.

« Vous ne pourriez pas arrêter un peu avec vos allusions douteuse ? » Il avait presque murmuré cela, pas tant à cause de la troisième personne présente avec eux dans la voiture mais parce qu'il se sentait complètement à sa merci. Il avait fait tous les efforts du monde ces derniers jours pour repousser le brun, mais ce soir, sans qu'il sache vraiment ce qui avait changé, une petite voix au fond de lui lui faisait comprendre que sa volonté n'était plus si inébranlable que ça.

Law sembla le remarquer car il s'avança dangereusement du blond, de façon à ce qu'il lui fasse complètement face. « Non. Tu penses certainement encore que ce n'est qu'un jeu, mais même si je ne compte pas passer mon temps à essayer de te sauter dessus, mes intentions envers toi n'ont pas changé le moins du monde ».

Leur visage n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre mais Sanji ne sentait aucune effluve d'alcool dans le souffle du brun. Il ferma les yeux par réflexe et attendit plusieurs secondes sans que rien ne se passe. Lorsqu'il osa les rouvrir, ce fut pour voir une expression de pure souffrance sur le visage de plus âgé. Il donnait l'impression de mener une lutte interne. « Non. Je ne veux pas que ça se passe ainsi. Je ne veux pas avoir à nouveau l'impression de te forcer à faire quoique ce soit et de voir une expression effrayée sur ton visage ». Il laisse son front tomber sur l'épaule de Sanji et vint enserrer le dos du blond dans ses bras.

Il resta ainsi plusieurs secondes, comme pour se calmer, et lorsqu'il releva enfin la tête, il avait les sourcils froncés et un air déterminé sur le visage. « Tu veux bien que je t'embrasse ? ».

Cette fois, Sanji avait bien repris tous ses esprits. Il avait la désagréable impression que son cœur allait le lâcher d'un instant à l'autre, mais visiblement pas assez rapidement pour l'extraire de cette situation. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que l'autre lui demande cette permission, et au fond de lui, il avait de plus en plus de mal à rejeter le fait qu'il avait été déçu qu'il ne prenne pas cette liberté quelques instants plus tôt. Bon sang, c'était donc si simple de lui mettre le grappin dessus ? Une vague de colère se répandit instantanément en lui. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, il pensa à Usopp. Que lui dirait son ami s'il le voyait ainsi batifoler avec leur patron au abords si désagréable. Il le mettrait certainement en garde, lui rappellerait que, concrètement, il était encore en couple et que « ce type ne t'apportera rien de bon ! ». Alors, il pensa à Zoro. À cet instant précis, il aurait aimé voir le fil de sa vie défiler devant ses yeux, repenser aux bons moments vécus avec son compagnon ces dernières années. Recevoir le choix nécessaire pour se reprendre au bon moment, faire marche arrière. Mais son état ne le lui permit pas. Il était beaucoup trop bouleverser pour repenser à leur premières sorties en amoureux, les premiers baisers, projets. Et puis, le bruit du verre cassé dans la cuisine retentit à nouveau dans son oreille, comme un vieux démon.

Alors, il approuva légèrement de la tête. Il avait besoin de passer à quelque chose d'autre.

« Très bien ». Law n'attendit pas et posa tendrement ses lèvres sur celle du blond en fermant les yeux. C'était le premier véritable baiser qu'ils échangeaient et Sanji sentit immédiatement un incendie se déclencher dans son bas-ventre.

Il n'aurait pas cru qu'avec toutes ces années, il pouvait encore se mettre autant en émoi avec un échange si simple. Au bout de quelques secondes, il sentit la langue du brun se glisser lentement dans sa bouche, forçant la barrière des ses lèvres et alors, tout disparu autours de lui. Il oublia complètement qu'ils étaient dans un taxi, au milieu d'une rue touristique où n'importe qui aurait pu les surprendre et se laissa complètement aller à l'échange.

* * *

Sanji ne réalisa pas à quel moment ils étaient descendu du taxi. L'instant d'après, il était plaqué contre le mur d'une chambre d'hôtel luxueuse, le corps de Law contre le sien tandis que sa bouche parcourait son cou. À cette distance, il pouvait sentir l'intimité du brun contre la sienne, ce qui lui décrocha un gémissement plaintif.

« Tu sembles bien impatient ». Le plus âgé avait soupiré cela entre deux baiser, mais ne joua néanmoins pas plus longtemps avec le blond, le faisant basculer sur l'immense lit situé derrière eux.

Sanji se retrouva sur le dos, Law au dessus de lui le regardant avec un regard gorgé de désir. Ils restèrent un moment dans cette position, aucun des deux n'osant bouger, et cela suffit à Sanji pour qu'un sentiment de solitude s'empare de lui à nouveau. Il se redressa sur ses coudes, toujours entre les jambes du brun et le regarda un instant, l'air perdu.

« Est-ce que ça va ? ».

« Oui. C'est juste que... Même si cela ne représente rien entre nous. Même si c'est juste comme ça, sous la pression du moment. Si je décide d'aller plus loin ce soir, ça voudra dire que je tire définitivement un trait sur quelque chose de très important pour moi ».

Pendant un court instant, il cru qu'il allait pleurer, mais il sentit alors une main caresser tendrement sa joue. « Je ne peux pas prendre cette décision pour toi ».

Il lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant. « Je sais ».

Alors Sanji se redressa pour enlacer Law et l'embrassa en le ramenant contre lui.

* * *

À suivre ! Après réflexion, c'est le chapitre le plus long que j'ai écrit, mais je ne suis pas mécontente d'avoir réussi à en venir à bout !

J'espère en tout cas que ça vous aura plus ! Je vous dis à la prochaine !


End file.
